The Chronicles of Cain 1: The Holiday
by Eternal Scene
Summary: Valkyrie and the gang decide to go on a holiday, but during their time there, it seems that the Gang face Vampire attacks, Birthday Troubles and mostly, Valkyrie learns that she is in love with Fletcher. Fletcherie  Ghanith!  Review :D
1. Are we there yet?

I frowned as I was stuck with Fletcher Renn in the back of Ghastly's van, Skulduggery Pleasant was happily seated in the passenger seat whilst Ghastly drove. Tanith was riding behind us on her motorbike. I wished she had let me hitch a ride with her instead.

I had to admit I found Fletcher and his witty comments amusing, but he was still annoying to me, but luckily he had eased up over the past few months.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No," Ghastly sighed. I'd been asking that every twenty minutes or so. Fletcher grinned, Skulduggery remained silent.

"How long until we are?" I looked at Ghastly, leaning forward from the backseat.

"Another hour or so, just… shush!" Ghastly sighed. "I'm trying to drive."

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest, slumping in my seat. I looked out the window but felt Fletcher's gaze on me.

"Cheer up, Val," Skulduggery exclaimed, I looked at him and found his eyes on me, peering at me with his empty eye sockets. "Sometimes I wonder who is more annoying, you or Fletcher."

"Excuse me?" Fletcher growled. "I'm right here!"

"Unfortunately," Ghastly mumbled, Skulduggery snorted. I looked over at Fletcher and saw him frowning, normally he wasn't this sensitive.

I poked him. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Hi," I smiled. I decided to make a conversation, I was so bored already.

"Hi," He smiled back, I felt quite happy to see him cheered up.

"This is so boring," I sighed.

Fletcher nodded. "Yeah,"

The conversation ended when Ghastly hushed us once more, I felt like he was doing it on purpose. It was silent for another few minutes.

"Can you put the radio on?" I asked.

"No," Skulduggery and Ghastly said as one.

I scoffed and began clicking my fingers, summoning a fireball.

"Oi!" Ghastly yelped. "Put that out!"

"But I'm bored!" I moaned, letting the flame die.

"Then find something to entertain yourself with," Skulduggery chuckled.

"Fine," I said. "At least let me talk!"

"Silence is golden," Skulduggery chimed.

"You sound like my Gran," Fletcher exclaimed.

"Silence, children!" Ghastly blurted out, his eyes on the road.

Skulduggery looked at him. "I am not a child,"

"No but you act like one," Ghastly frowned.

"Do not," Skulduggery disagreed, very maturely.

"Do, too," I smirked.

"Hush you!" Skulduggery murmured.

"Nah," I giggled. "I found something to entertain myself with."

"Play chess with Fletcher back there instead," Skulduggery offered.

"There is no chess," I glared at him.

"No but I think there are cards," Ghastly murmured. I huffed angrily and searched, finding them under our seats. I looked at Fletcher and he shrugged.

We played cards for almost ten minutes before we both got bored. I looked at my window, it had steamed up. I took this opportunity to doodle on the window. I felt a shake of my arm and looked besides me, Fletcher smiled at me and pointed to his window, I looked.

He had drawn a heart with a F and V in it. I blushed red and Skulduggery laughed maniacally, ever since we'd retrieved Skulduggery's head he's had a bigger ego than the one he left with. Fletcher had also moved on from Tanith, or so I thought. But there was nothing going on between me or Fletcher.

"Are we there yet?" I repeated.

"No!" Skulduggery and Ghastly yelled.

"Chill," I sighed.

"No, wait…" Ghastly murmured. "We are wrong, we are there!"

"Yay!" I cheered with mock enthusiasm. I unclipped my seatbelt as Ghastly pulled up on the lane of an old countryside, nobody had been here for years it seemed. There was a little beach at the bottom of the countryside, nobody went due to shark problems in the waters. We'd drove for hours and I had no idea where we were, it was blazing hot though.

Skulduggery decided that we all needed a day off, so we took a trip to the beach where no one would notice us. I heard the roar of the motorbike Tanith was straddling, she parked next to the van, removing her helmet. I waved to her and smiled. I climbed out of the van and ran over to her.

"That was so boring," I mumbled.

"Not for me," Tanith smiled.

"Can I ride back with you?" I asked.

"No," Tanith grinned.

"Why not?" I glared.

"Val, me and Ghastly… well… were gonna…" Tanith lost words. I understood with a startled goldfish expression on my face.

"Ooooh," I smiled. "Ew."

She mockingly punched my shoulder. "Shut up,"

I giggled. Tanith and Ghastly had hooked up, Skulduggery had made witty remarks and followed them like a lost puppy. I'd all lost that role of following Skulduggery around. I'd just past my 15th birthday, Fletcher's 18th was coming up, soon. They had all thrown a party for me, so I'd suspected that we could throw a party for Fletcher, too.

I walked back to the van and reached in to get my stuff, only to be tapped on the shoulder as Fletcher appeared behind me, I whirled around and saw him holding my bag. I took it from him and smiled.

"Thanks, Fletcher." I nodded.

Fletcher shrugged in a _think-nothing-of-it,_ way.

We all grabbed our stuff and hiked up a tiny hill to where a large house was nestled, this where we would be staying for the weekend. We got inside the house and it was quite nice.

It was exactly like his shop, but bigger. With a living room, a kitchen and stairs leading up to the many rooms above. Ghastly showed us around and then up to show us our rooms.

The first door was his room, across from that was Tanith's, the one a few steps down was Skulduggery's, mine was right at the end of the hallway, Fletcher's across from mine. I'd be the only one to hear his ridiculously loud music, I didn't mind once I got inside my room.

The walls were a shade of soft blue, like Fletcher's butterfly eyes.

_Huh, why did I just think that?_

_I_ moved on from it and looked over at the king sized bed with silk golden sheets and soft puffy pillows. There was a large window at the far end of the room, revealing a balcony and a perfect scene of the sunset. I smiled and dropped my bag, kicking the door closed.

We were all going to go to the beach in half an hour so I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail, some of my hair hung out in thin locks but I didn't mind, my dark fringe hung over my right eye but I didn't mind.

I unzipped my back and pulled out a lilac bikini top and matching bikini bottoms. I then pulled out some regular shorts and a strap shirt, getting a towel out with me, too and a hairbrush. I unpacked the rest of the clothes and placed them in the drawers. I then skipped to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face for an attempt to not look so tired.

I then stripped down out until I was naked, pulling the bikini on and then my shorts and strap shirt. I slipped my feet into some sandals and packed my stuff into a smaller bag.

I skipped down the hall and fell backwards as Fletcher appeared in front of me, scaring me. I hit the ground with a soft thud and looked up at him, I couldn't tell him off because his eyes looked apologetic enough, he offered a hand down to me and I took it, he hoisted me up and picked up my bag for me.

"Sorry about that," He smiled. I noticed that all he was dressed in were shorts with no shirt. He carried a bag, too. Which was unzipped and I saw his towel. He had some black sunglasses resting ontop of his head.

"No problem," I mumbled, not letting that get me down. I looked up at him and I noticed that his normally outrageous hair was flat down.

"What?" He asked, noticing that I was staring at him.

I shrugged and ruffled his hair. "What happened to your whacko hairdo?"

Fletcher blinked. "I forgot… to do… my hair?" I looked up at his head and he grabbed my shoulders. "Tell me, Valkyrie! Tell me how bad it is!" He shook me lightly and I couldn't help giggling.

Ghastly found us and grinned. "Fletcher, I like your new hairstyle." He had obviously heard us, Fletcher continued to shake me as laughter continued to burst from my lips. His hairstyle wasn't funny it was just me and Fletcher mocking about.

Fletcher looked over at Ghastly. "Don't say that!" I reached up and ruffled Fletcher's blonde hair once more, I laughed again.

"Wow!" I gasped. "I can actually ruffle it without my hand being tickled!"

"Oh my god," Ghastly rushed forward. "Really? Let me try!"

"No!" Fletcher vanished into thin air and appeared behind me, he wrapped a strong arm round my waist and held me tightly against him, he was slightly taller than me and I was quite light, he hoisted my body up lightly so that my feet were dangling from the floor about a foot high.

"Put the girl down, Renn!" Ghastly smirked. I hated this little game of me always becoming the damsel in distress, and either Fletcher or Ghastly torture me with the rescue plan.

I had to admit, I did enjoy Fletcher and Ghastly becoming good friends.

"No!" Fletcher roared playfully, he looked at me and his spare hand crept up to the back of my neck. "If she wants tickles, she'll get them!"

"No!" I gasped but he had already started tickling me, I burst into hysterics and kicked violently, my laughs echoed through the halls and Fletcher softly placed me down on the floor, climbing over me and tickling my sides and neck.

Ghastly grinned at the torture and joined in, he pulled off my sandals and began tickling my feet. I laughed louder until I could hardly breathe, I looked up with a plea in my eyes to Fletcher.

"S-s-stop!" I yelped, but continued to laugh.

Ghastly chuckled and stood from me, thank god. Fletcher continued to torture me, though. Ghastly walked down the corridor, leaving me to defend myself. I struggled under Fletcher hands and wriggled away, but once again I was pinned down on my belly as my attempt to escape failed. He began tickling my back and I gasped, I felt like I hadn't breathed for minutes.

"P-p-please, Fletcher!" I gasped.

Fletcher laughed but unleashed his hold on me and stopped the tickling, I lay on the soft carpet, gasping for breath. I looked up at Fletcher with a glare but I couldn't keep the smile off my face for long.

He looked down upon me with a smug grin, I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"Okay, you win," I allowed. Just this time. Fletcher beamed and took my hand, pulling me up. He ran his other hand through my hair, and continued to hold my own, but his face frowned.

"Crap," He groaned. "It'll take ages to do my hair."

I smirked. "I could do it-"

"No! It'll just be one of you're evil plans to avenge the last ounce of pride of Valkyrie Cain!" Fletcher smirked.

"I promise I won't," I smiled. "Even if I do, you could just teleport into my room when I'm in the shower, or even put worms in my bed while I'm at the beach with the others."

Fletcher nodded. "True," He thought for a minute. "Fine, you can go my hair. But if it isn't perfect then never again!"

"Why do you want it done anyway?" I asked before he could teleport us, I picked up my bag as I asked. "It's not like there are any girls for you to scare off."

"Nah, I can just continue making Skulduggery jealous of my wonderful hair!" He beamed.

I blinked as we appeared in Fletcher's room, it was almost like mine except no balcony or view of the perfect sunset. But he had a larger mirror and blue sheeted bed. He guided me towards the mirror and pointed to all the different hair gels and combs. I blinked as he sat down and waited, looking at me from the mirror.

"Right," I smiled and cracked my fingers. "Let's operate!"


	2. Emotions

Chapter 2. Emotions

I ran my greased hands up in Fletcher's hair, making it stick up like spikes growing out of his head, he continued to watch my masterpiece, his eyes showing no emotion. I placed my hand into the sleek hair gel tub and scraped some up into my hand, I rubbed my hands together and made the left side look even to the right side of his head. I stepped back and held my hands out in front of me, palms-up.

"Finished," I sang, I smiled lightly and looked at Fletcher's hair, it looked even more crazy than he did it himself, he eyed himself in the mirror and tilted his head left and right, forward and back. He turned to me and smiled.

"It's awesome!" Fletcher grinned. "As always." He looked at my hands and vanished, reappearing within half a second with a towel, he handed it to me and I wiped my hands free of the gel.

"I'm brilliant," I murmured.

"Hah!" Fletcher snorted, rolling his eyes, I looked up at him and glared. He chuckled. "You're more than brilliant Val."

"…What happened to your smugness?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm still trying to compete with you,"

"Yes, my hair is awesome…" I smiled. Fletcher rolled his eyes and looked down at me. "I still don't know why you asked me do it, were going swimming anyway."

"Yeah, I know," Fletcher smirked.

I stared up at him with disbelief on my face. "So you mean to tell me that I spent ages spiking your hair up for nothing?"

"Yep!" Fletcher popped his lips at the P. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his wrist, looking at his expensive silver watch.

"Were going to be late!" I gasped. I grabbed my bag and began to run out the room, Fletcher hauled me back by his hand and dizziness took over me. We appeared in Ghastly's van, Skulduggery looked at us from the passenger seat. I landed in a huff on Fletcher's lap as he stumbled back into the backseat, pulling me with him.

"Hah!" Skulduggery snorted. "Lovebirds."

I blushed tomato red and looked at Fletcher who was grinning, smugly.

"Get that grin off you're face," I mumbled. I scooted myself off his lap and placed my bag between me and Fletcher, he dropped my hand and clicked in his seatbelt, I heard the roar of Tanith's motorbike behind us.

I looked at Skulduggery and watched as Ghastly climbed in. I noticed that Skulduggery had removed his disguise of hat, scarf and black long coat. I blinked as I saw him dressed in some summer shorts, showing every bone in his body. I didn't mind.

"Let's go!" I beamed.

"Somebody's excited," Ghastly smiled.

"Two somebody's," Fletcher corrected, he leaned eagerly forward towards me. "I'm pretty sure Val could never beat me at surfing."

I scoffed. "I'm going for a quick swim then sunbathing with Tanith,"

"Aw, what if I surf and I let you hold onto my back?" Fletcher winked.

"No," I sniggered.

"I'm here to work on my tan, too," Skulduggery nodded his skull, his bones clanking slightly. He tapped his kneecap. "Getting rusty."

"I thought you bleached," I mumbled.

"I lie," Skulduggery replied.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Just joking," Skulduggery laughed.

"Yeah," Ghastly grinned. "Me and Skul are gonna make sandcastles all day!"

"Who is this Skul?" Skulduggery asked. "Have I met him?"

"I have," I nodded, I placed my hands on my knees.

"What is this Skul like, then Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked me.

"His name is Skulduggery Pleasant, he's funny…" I began.

Skulduggery nodded.

"Brave," Ghastly butt in.

"…And the worst detective in history!" Fletcher finished! I looked at him and laughed. Skulduggery turned his head towards Fletcher.

"Shush!" He growled. "I am one of the best detectives ever."

"Face it, Skulduggery," Fletcher shook his head and smiled. "If Valkyrie hadn't of been with you all them times then well, none of us would be here today."

"Is that why you tune up you're ego for her?" Skulduggery asked. I blinked, Fletcher frowned.

"Skul, you have the biggest ego here." Ghastly snickered.

"Stop bullying me!" Skulduggery yelped. "Or I'll ride with Tanith."

"Go on then," I said. "I can have shotgun!"

"In fact I'll just stay here," Skulduggery clicked himself in, Ghastly started the engine and moved. Fletcher reached over and pulled my seatbelt over me and clicked it in. I hardly noticed.

"Aw, come on Skul!" I moaned.

"Be quiet, Val," He commanded.

I huffed angrily and felt Fletcher place a hand on mine. I looked at him and he smiled back.

"Don't worry, Val…" Fletcher whispered for me only, he leant in and placed his lips at my ear. "Were gonna have lots of fun splashing in the water."

"I beg you're pardon?" Skulduggery growled.

Fletcher pulled back and looked at Skulduggery.

"Nothing like that," Fletcher grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be watching from the beach," Skulduggery warned.

"Their hormonal teenagers, Skul," Ghastly snickered. "Fletcher's seventeen and male, I'm pretty sure he doesn't care where he gets sex or who is watching."

"I am _not_ having sex with Fletcher!" I yelled.

"Yes, because you're too young," Skulduggery nodded.

The conversation died when we got onto the road, and we were there within a few short minutes. Ghastly shut down the engine and stepped out of the van, I unbuckled myself and Fletcher grabbed my hand, I grabbed my bag with the other just before he teleported. I noticed my bag was slightly open and Fletcher's towel was hanging out, I didn't mind.

I began to talk but then I noticed the beach, and my words died on my lips as I took it in.

The waves were the softest hint of turquoise, miles out as it swarmed over parts of sand in the distance, the pale white sand with soft seashells every few feet.

"It's beautiful," Tanith squeaked, I looked over at her and saw her and Ghastly's hands together, kind of like me and Fletcher's. I blinked and dropped Fletcher's hand and began following Skulduggery down to the beach. There was a soft wind that made locks of my hair blow out along my shoulders. As we reached the sand, I pulled off my sandals and held them in my hand and pulled my bag over my shoulder. Skulduggery began to set down some towels and a picnic basket, he then seated himself down on the furthest blanket, I sat next to him and admired the beach.

Fletcher appeared besides me, hardly startling me.

"It's really pretty," I commented. Skulduggery nodded.

"I've seen prettier," Fletcher grinned and looked at me, I blushed. Skulduggery chuckled.

I looked over at Tanith as she seated herself besides Ghastly on the spare blankets, Fletcher shuffled up to give them some room, I felt his leg against mine. I looked at him and couldn't help watching him as he pulled his shirt over his head, he had a six-pack, but not so much muscle in his arms.

Skulduggery lay back on his blanket and placed his hands behind his head.

"I am now going to tan," Skulduggery mumbled. "Try not to disturb me so much?"

"We won't," Fletcher nodded, he stood and looked at me. "Val?"

"Hmm?" I smiled, meeting his eyes.

He blushed slightly and stammered. "Um… want to… um, go for… a swim? You and me?… In… in the water?"

I nodded once. "Sure," And I stood up, I pulled my vest top over my head and felt his eyes on me, making me self conscious, I then slipped off my shorts to reveal my bikini. I saw him eye me up and figured that Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery were watching, but I noticed that Tanith and Ghastly were busy making out and Skulduggery was tanning. I dumped my stuff on the beach and waited for Fletcher to lead, I wasn't having him staring at my behind!

He understood and led the way down to the beach, for a few minutes we walked in silence. Fletcher took my hand and teleported us closer, I gasped as we landed in the water, in waist-deep.

I blinked and noticed Fletcher wasn't with me anymore. I looked around.

"Fletcher?" I asked, my voice wobbly. I looked left and right, confused.

_He's playing one of them dumb tricks on you, stay positive._ My mind told me. I shrugged and began to walk out to the deeper waters for a little spin. I noticed a wave coming towards me and halted, it was a large wave…

But then I noticed Fletcher surfing the wave, a big grin on his face, I couldn't move as the wave - and Fletcher - made their way towards me. I felt the urge to run but couldn't.

"Val! Move out the way!" Fletcher yelped at me.

I snapped out of it and tried to move but collided with the wave, getting pulled into the waters, I kicked furiously and broke the surface, gasping for air. I was in deeper waters now, and couldn't feel the sand at my feet. I coughed and began to tread water, I saw the beach and made my way to it, but then I heard the sound of more waves and was taken off yet again by another one. This time it boosted me up to the shore and I landed on my back on the sand.

I coughed up sea water and blinked, I felt sand in my eyes and rubbed the back of my arm on my eye.

"Val!" I heard Fletcher gasp, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you crying?"

"No," I said calmly. "I have sand in my eye… for real."

"Oh," Fletcher murmured. I looked up at him once the tingling feeling of sand in my eye drifted off. I noticed his hair had fallen flat onto his head, the occasional few spikes poking out.

I continued to gaze at him and he smiled and took my hand, pulling me up. I thought he was going to teleport us again but instead he guided me back to waist-deep water, where the waves wouldn't get us much.

He started splashing me, I gasped and he laughed, so I splashed back, we ended up swimming out again, splashing each other which soon turned to playful wrestling. I kicked Fletcher in the water and tried to climb onto his back, he didn't allow it. He easily placed his hands on my hips and hoisted my body above his head.

He grinned an evil grin and pretended to drop me, making me squeal lightly, followed by a giggle.

"Hmm," Fletcher looked away for a moment, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you planning?" I asked him. "You have you're sneaky face on."

"Exsqeeze me?" Fletcher asked, I giggled and Fletcher lifted me up higher. "Is this where Fletcher Renn wins? That Valkyrie Cain begs for dear life?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming,"

"She says no?" Fletcher smirks. He swiftly slid his arms down to my feet and flipped me over into the water, I gasped and forgot to breath in and coughed in the water, I squeezed my eyes shut from the salty seawater and felt something pull me back up to the surface.

I gasped and lost my footing, I grabbed something for support and hoisted myself up, I felt hands on my hips help me to steady myself, I looked up and found Fletcher gazing at me, his smile smug but his eyes soft.

I cleared my throat and blinked against the salt in my eyes. "Fine, fine…"

"Renn wins again?" He asked, his smile grew wider.

I sighed. "He wins,"

"Cool," Fletcher laughed, shaking his head softly. "You know, I'm starting to catch up."

"You won't beat me," I mumbled stubbornly.

"I shall," He vowed. "In time."

I snickered and noticed that my hands were still clutching his shoulders, and his hands were still on my hips. After an awkward silence, I unclamped my hands from him and made my way for shore.

"Think I'll go tan for a while," I said. I heard Fletcher walking besides me, I expected him to teleport us but he allowed us to walk.

After a five minute walk of the long beach, I reached our little spot. Ghastly was gone, along with Tanith. I silently sat down on my blanket, Fletcher sat next to me, instead of lying back though I sat up and stared down at the beautiful ocean.

"Had a nice swim?" Skulduggery suddenly asked.

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I almost drowned twice."

"I saved her," Fletcher added.

"Both them times were you're fault," I murmured, I patted his arm. "However, I forgive you."

"Because you love me too much?" Fletcher asked.

I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged. I stayed silent as Skulduggery and Fletcher continued to talk, Skulduggery had began to get along with Fletcher… sometimes. I S'pose you would call it a little truce for Fletcher helping me to find Skulduggery's head… and to save me so many times.

"Valkyrie?" I heard Skulduggery ask.

I nodded.

"Did you hear me?" Skulduggery asked.

I sighed. "No, repeat it for me?"

"I asked if you and Fletcher wanted to go get some ice cream?" Skulduggery asked, I looked at him and found him sitting up, he handed Fletcher some money. "Here, get yourselves some drinks, too."

"Ta Skul," Fletcher grinned. He took my hand and we teleported outside an ice cream shop across from some other beach, a crowded one. People looked at us as we appeared out of nowhere at the front of the line. I blushed and looked at Fletcher as he began to order.

"I'll have a chocolate sundae with a Doctor Pepper, please," Fletcher said politely. "Val, what do you want?"

"I'll… um… have the same," I smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Two of them please," Fletcher quoted.

"Any sprinkles?" I heard a man ask.

"Yes please," Fletcher murmured after I nodded. He handed over the money and got his change, he then shoved the cans into a small bag, I took the ice creams out of the counterman's hands and waited until Fletcher shoved the change into a pocket of his soaked shorts. I held out one of the ice creams for him, he took it.

"Cheers," I thanked him.

He shrugged. "Thank Skul, not me."

I began to lap at the cold ice cream, thankful for it. I felt Fletcher place a hand on me and we teleported back to Skulduggery, I made sure I didn't drop my ice cream and sat down carefully.

It was silent until we heard laughing from a distance, my head jerked up and I saw Tanith and Ghastly further down the beach, hugging and kissing.

I frowned, I was slightly jealous because I wished that I could have all that, but I was also grateful for this new and exotic lifestyle. I shook it off and finished up my sundae, pushing the empty cone into a rubbish bag.

"Can I have my drink, please?" I asked Fletcher.

"No," Fletcher smirked, but he passed me a can anyway. I gave him a sly grin back and opened my can, I took a sip and shivered. I needed a good cold drink down me, the sundae hadn't finished my cooling-down plan.

I noticed that the sun had began to set, causing the sky to turn an orangey-pink colour, the water a soft shade of violet. I smiled and placed my can down, standing. I looked at Fletcher and offered down my hand, he took it just before I pulled him up.

"Let's go for a swim with Tanith and Ghastly," I said.

"You didn't tan much," Fletcher murmured.

"Nah, swimming with you is more fun!" I objected. I started running towards the water, but ending up nearly falling on my face as Fletcher teleported us, he held me steadily and made sure I was balanced.

"Careful," He mumbled softly.

I snickered and ruffled his now dry hair. We found Tanith and Ghastly swimming steadily in the now-calm ocean, we went out towards them, and Fletcher didn't drop my hand. I began to tread water as I reached Tanith, Fletcher did the same.

"Hi," I greeted them.

"Hey Val," Tanith smiled, her cheeks were pink.

"Hey, having a good time you two?" Ghastly asked I and Fletcher.

Fletcher nodded. "Best day off, ever."

"Beats sitting at Skulduggery's house watching Coronation Street," I admitted. Tanith laughed.

"Yeah," Fletcher smiled, he then splashed Ghastly and they began to playfully wrestle in the water, throwing each other in and out, Ghastly often used his size as an advantage, while Fletcher cheated and teleported several times.

"Boys," Tanith and I sighed together. I and Tanith swam back to shore and did some real tanning, I lay on my back and sighed, my eyes drifted closed and I smile spread over my face. Time went by quickly but I hadn't fallen asleep, though I did feel tired.

"Come on, Val," Tanith murmured to me, I opened my eyes and looked at the dark sky. I got up and followed at her heels. Fletcher and Ghastly caught up to us. Tanith took Ghastly's hand and walked by his side. I strolled a few feet behind with Fletcher. I shivered as I grew cold and felt an arm go round me, a warm arm. I nestled into Fletcher's side greedily.

He chuckled. "Until we get the van you'll have to stay warm with me," He said smugly.

I shrugged lightly. "I'm cold and you're warm, shush!"

He laughed again and ran his hand up and down my arm, heating it up lightly for me. We reached the van I grabbed my bag and blanket. I wrapped myself in the blanket and climbed into the van. Fletcher joined me, covered in his own blanket.

I saw Skulduggery climb into the drivers seat and start the engine.

"Tanith and Ghastly are off on another tour around the place," He said simply. We understood. "I'm going to be meditating when we get back, so you two will have to occupy yourselves."

"I think I'll go bed when we get back," I yawned. "Tired."

"I'll keep my music low," Fletcher offered.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

Skulduggery started the engine and turned on the radio, seeing as I was too tired to be annoying anymore. I noticed Fletcher seated closer to me then I expected, I felt sleep take over me as my head lolled sideways onto Fletcher's shoulder. I felt his bare chest against my arm and a soft arm go round me, and another layering of blankets. I yawned and almost drifted off, but the soft sound of the 50's music coming from the radio soothed me and kept me awake during the little ride.

"I'll carry her to her room," Fletcher mumbled. I felt his arms slide under my body and the soft pace of his walk. I heard a few doors open and the creak of stairs and floorboards, I opened my eyes slowly and only half-way, I was wrapped up in blankets and Fletcher was laying me on my bed. I looked up at him and he saw I was awake.

He smiled softly. "Have a nice sleep, Val."

"Cheers," I blushed lightly as he kissed my cheek. "Night."

He nodded and flicked off my light, closing the door softly behind him. I turned in my blankets and yawned once more, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, a smile on my face.


	3. A very interesting walk

Chapter 3. A very interesting walk

I groaned as I was shaken awake by the none other than Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Wake up, Val!" Skulduggery cheered.

I groaned and threw a pillow at him. "Go away!"

"No!" Skulduggery exclaimed, happily. He seemed in a very happy mood, I screwed by eyes shut tight as the sun caught my eye after Skulduggery opened the curtains.

"Eek!" I gasped, I pulled the covers over me.

"…What are you allergic to sunlight now?" Skulduggery asked me, his voice muffled.

"Yes," I mumbled. "Highly allergic."

"If I don't see you up in five minutes there shall be serious consequences," Skulduggery warned and walked out, not bothering to shut my door.

I lay in my bed and waited, I heard footsteps return and a few snickers.

"She still isn't up," Tanith laughed aloud.

"I'll get her up," Skulduggery growled. I knew what he was about do, so I was grateful that I could cling onto the headboard of the bed as he grabbed my ankles and pulled.

I gasped and groaned as he continued to pull, over the weeks my strength had greatly improved, almost as much as Tanith's.

"L-let… go!" Skulduggery told me.

I heard several laughs out the corridor, I gritted my teeth and held on, eager to get my way on our only break.

"This is hilarious," I heard Fletcher chuckle.

"I mean it, Val!" Skulduggery yelled. "Let go or else I'll chain you to the van and drive down the highest hills I can find!"

I blinked and smirked, letting go the headboard, sending Skulduggery flying backwards and hitting the wall, pulling me along until my hands grabbed the covers, I fell limply out of the bed and onto the floor, I noticed that I was now dressed in my Pyjamas I bet Tanith would of dressed me, not allowing Fletcher to, of course. I curled up on the floor and closed my eyes.

Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher all broke into hysterics, Fletcher needed support of the doorframe whilst Tanith collapsed onto the floor, Ghastly failing to hold in his own laughter.

I heard Skulduggery growl and storm out after brushing himself off. The laughter broke down after he left and I remained curled into a tight ball.

"I'll get her," Tanith mumbled, I felt a hand shake my shoulder. "Come on now, Val."

I opened my eyes with a glare and pushed her away, she landed with a thud on the floor. "Now that wasn't very nice!"

"Oh, shush!" I mumbled, sitting up. "It's our only holiday and I wanted to sleep in!"

"But Val, Skulduggery is planning the day with you and Fletcher," Tanith said, a smile on her face. "While me and Ghastly organize plans."

"And make out?" I guessed, I stood up and walked over to my drawers, pulling some shorts and a halter shirt out.

Tanith shrugged. "Maybe,"

"Definitely," Fletcher snickered.

I sighed and helped Tanith up, I ushered them out of the door so that I could change. I dressed in silence and went over to my own bathroom, the walls a soft white, same with the floors. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I then removed my hair from the messy ponytail and brushed through it, sliding a headband in to make it look a tiny more presentable. I skipped out of the bathroom and wandered out to the hall, turning to close my door.

"Morning," Fletcher greeted.

I jumped slightly and gasped, swirling round. I glared at him. "You scared me!"

"I know," Fletcher snickered, he then shrugged lightly, his hair was in its normal spiky do. "Sorry about that."

I sighed and shrugged. "I guess I'll get used to it." And with that I began to stroll down the hall to the smell of bacon and eggs, only to be yanked back.

"Aw, Val!" Fletcher begged. "You forgive me right?"

"Yes?" I said slowly, making it seem like a question.

"Say you forgive me," Fletcher grinned. "I don't like scaring you, even though it's hilarious."

I mumbled something unintelligible. "Fine, I forgive you."

"Good," Fletcher nodded. "Now grub!"

And he teleported us into the kitchen downstairs.

"Fletcher," Skulduggery murmured, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "I think you better stop teleporting you and Valkyrie everywhere or else she'll forget the reasons to walk"

"Why am I always on the hitlist?" I moaned.

"Because you're special," Ghastly mumbled.

"In the head," Skulduggery finished. I glared and took a seat across from the Skeleton detective. I pulled up another seat and tapped it, looking at Fletcher.

He beamed and sat down next to me. "Ta,"

I nodded and looked over at Skulduggery. "So, what's the agenda today?"

"You, me and Fletcher are all going to go for a little walk," Skulduggery said proudly.

I groaned. "I hate walks,"

"See?" Skulduggery moaned, he placed his newspaper down. "You're beginning to hate walking!"

"I've always hated walks," I scoffed.

"Well, I want to explore!" Skulduggery nodded his big skull.

"And I want to sleep," I yawned. Ghastly slid over a plate of food, I noticed that my hunger had passed so I slid the plate over to Fletcher, he blinked at me.

"You aren't going to eat?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Hungers gone," I mumbled.

"Now don't you start feigning to be ill just to not go on our walk," Skulduggery told me. "Eat up."

Fletcher slid the plate back, my stomach churned. I felt sick. I pushed it away again. "No… seriously, I don't want anything."

Fletcher sighed and began to dig into his own plate of food. I stood and walked over to the couch, laying down on my side and letting my eyes drift close.

Before I knew it, someone was shaking me awake, I looked up at Fletcher and I could still smell the bacon and eggs. I mustn't of slept that long.

"Skulduggery's waiting outside," He told me. "I could carry you if you want?" He winked.

I shook my head and stood up, following Fletcher out. I noticed that he hadn't teleported us. Was he taking Skulduggery's comment to I not walking seriously?

Skulduggery looked at us and I stifled a yawn, he held a large map in his hands with sunglasses tilted up on his head. I had no idea why he was wearing sunglasses but there you go.

"Hey Skul," Fletcher greeted, standing besides me. "Where we off to?"

Skulduggery pointed to somewhere across the map, gliding to another direction, then round again until he had drawn a full circle, Fletcher leaned in for a closer look.

"All around the island?" I gasped. Skulduggery nodded proudly. I groaned. "We'll rest on a lovely patch of grass a few miles to the south, that's about halfway round. I'm sure Fletcher can teleport back and forth to get food."

I sighed as Skulduggery and Fletcher began walking, I placed my hands into my short pockets, I trailed behind them, going out of my way to kick random stones. It was quiet for a good solid two hours, and I was already starting to feel tired, I shouldn't have dozed off on the couch…

Fletcher appeared besides me and tugged at my arm. "You look tired,"

"I am," I mumbled.

He snickered and ruffled my hair, he suddenly stepped in front of me and bent his knees. "Climb up,"

I blinked, startled. "Huh?"

"Get onto my back, we only have a half a mile to go, I'll carry you," Fletcher explained.

"I'll pass," I sighed, though I did want to get off my feet.

"Climb onto my back, little coward…" Fletcher said. I smiled weakly and gasped as he grabbed my arms and threw them round his neck, he straightened up causing my feet to dangle about a foot off the floor, I struggled but he didn't release my hands, I gave in and hitched my legs round his waist.

"Fine," I agreed. He chuckled and let go of my hands and I released my grip round his neck, just to hold me up onto his back but with hardly any effort after he hooked his arms under the crook of my knees, I rested my head against my shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Gah," I heard Skulduggery curse. "See, she really is out of walking."

"Shut up," Fletcher growled. "I bet she's tired."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Skulduggery asked, I felt a slight sting in my nerves, I shook it off.

I felt Fletcher shrug. "She's my best friend and I care."

"I never knew you two were best friends," Skulduggery murmured.

I grinned. "Jealous, Skul?" I felt Fletcher snicker. Skulduggery went silent, his ego flailing.

It was silent for another few moments, I had kept my eyes closed and nuzzled my head into the back of Fletcher's neck, I could smell his hair gel and hairspray, I liked it. I could feel the spikes of his hair softly stroking my face, leaving a nice tingle brushing along the skin.

"Val?" I heard Fletcher clear his throat, I opened my eyes and stared at his blonde crazy hair. "Were here."

"Finally," I gasped, and hopped off Fletcher's back. We were a few hundred yards away from Ghastly's house but we settled on a small patch of summer grass, I sat down next to Fletcher as Skulduggery wandered off to explore the tiny little forest behind us.

I felt Fletcher's arm graze against mine as both our eyes stared out to the glistening turquoise sea, and the beautiful blue sky.

"It's really pretty," I mumbled, breaking the silence.

Fletcher shrugged, not impressed by the beautiful sunset. "It's okay, I guess…" He then looked at me, I looked back and struggled to keep a grin off my face. He suddenly smiled and broke through my barrier, I smiled a grin back.

I looked back towards the sunset. "Well, I guess you have seen better sunsets with you're teleporting thing…" I trailed off with a shrug.

"Oh, nah," Fletcher chuckled, he took my hand in his, stroking his thumb along the back of my hand gently. "It's just that the sunset is no where near pretty compared with you."

I blushed and playfully punched him in the arm with my spare hand. "Quit it,"

"Quit what?" He asked with a wink. I sighed and gave in, I looked back out towards the sunset, but it was hard to focus on that when Fletcher was squeezing my hand in his every few seconds.

"Fletcher?" I suddenly asked, I didn't look at him but I felt his gaze.

"Hmm?" I heard his soft hum reply.

"Why did you come back?" I murmured. "I mean, I'm not getting off on the wrong foot and I am really happy that you came back, but… after we found Skulduggery, you almost got killed, why did you… come back?"

I felt Fletcher stiffen slightly, before replying after a minutes silence. "Well," Fletcher began. "I couldn't leave a mess that had been partly my fault, also, I couldn't leave you guys after all you've done for me. And like Skulduggery has pointed out many of times, I can't keep running away from my problems."

"Oh, right," I smiled weakly. "Good decisions, I S'pose."

"Also," Fletcher continued. "I couldn't leave you. Don't go blabbering on about it to Skulduggery and Ghastly but you're much more special to me than any of them. You're more than a sister to me, Val. Much more…" He chuckled darkly and shook his head. "But you know better."

"What?" I gasped, my eyes shot over to look into his, which were saddened, I wasn't mad at him for long.

"You… aren't stupid, Val…" Fletcher explained, slowly. "You're smart enough not to fall for some soppy git, like me."

"You aren't soppy," I blushed. "Or a git. You're a really good person, and brave."

"Brave?" He scoffed. "Seventeen years of running from my fears is what you call brave?"

"You risked your own life and many more just to save me from a coven of Vampires, Fletcher," I smiled at him, rubbing his hand with my other. "I think we have established that you are brave."

"I couldn't leave you," Fletcher shook his head. "Not in that way."

I sighed and looked over at Skulduggery, who had shortly returned. I frowned.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

Skulduggery shrugged. "Only the part where you called him brave, which I amazingly agree on."

Fletcher blinked, his facial expression seemed puzzled. "What?" He gasped out.

"Fletcher," Skulduggery laughed once, shaking his head. "You helped Val to get my skull back, you saved Ghastly and Tanith from zombies less than a week ago, you also have saved Valkyrie from many of other monsters, and a Coven of Vampires. You are a brave lad, Fletcher."

"I told you so," I whispered in Fletcher's ear.

"Val can look after herself," Fletcher ignore me.

Skulduggery shrugged. "If it weren't for you then she wouldn't be here right now with us, or even human at that case."

"Told you," I repeated, sticking my tongue out at him, Fletcher looked into my eyes and hushed me, slyly kissing me on the cheek.

I blinked, my mouth hanging open as I noted the tingling sensation of where Fletcher's lips touched my cheek, I looked away and gritted my teeth together.

It was silent for ages before Skulduggery stood and coughed. "Let's head back, then."

Fletcher got up stiffly, pulling me with him, we walked silently back to Ghastly's house. When we got there I smelt the sweet scent of food, I allowed Fletcher to lead me to the kitchen where Tanith was sitting, reading a paper, Ghastly was laying out to what looked like Chinese food. I licked my lips and waited impatiently as Ghastly opened the bags and pulled out the food, equally putting them out on plates. My stomach snarled.

After Ghastly was done preparing the food, I took a fork and knife from the drawers, grabbed my plate and settled down onto the sofa, Fletcher sat next to me and switched on the TV. We agreed to watch Sweeney Todd and Skulduggery joined us.

"Good thing I like musicals," Skulduggery grumbled, he didn't need food so he'd need something to do to pass the time as everyone else ate.

I started eating the food, I was really hungry and I smiled inwardly as it soothed my raging stomach, I saw Fletcher eating a little bit faster than usual, he must have been hungry, too. After eating every scrap of food on my plate, I felt full. I noticed that Fletcher was done too so I grabbed his plate with mine and took it over to the counter, I thanked Ghastly for the food and walked upstairs to my room, feeling extremely tired. I unlocked my door with the key I had not forgotten this morning, I opened my door and strolled in, closing it behind me. I collapsed on the silken sheets of the bed and closed my eyes, but sleep couldn't find me.

"Val?" Fletcher's voice came.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me from the foot of my bed, I yawned slightly and looked into his eyes. "Hi Fletcher," I said, not seeming to be angry with him.

"I um… I…" He trailed off and couldn't seem to make eye contact anymore.

"Yes, Fletcher?" I urged.

"I… um… I… wanted… to know if you were okay?" Fletcher suddenly asked. All that stuttering just for that? I shook it off.

"I'm fine, Fletch," I smiled. "Just exhausted."

"Oh, okay," Fletcher smiled weakly, the smile not reaching his cheeks.

I sat up, my back felt stiff already. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me with a cocky expression. "'Course I am, who wouldn't be okay if they had my hair?"

"You really love you're hair, don't you?" I smirked.

He nodded. "It comes second, my first is a secret."

"What is that, you're cocky attitude?" I asked.

"Don't be cheeky, missy." Fletcher told me, crossing his arms.

"Who are you," I snickered. "My mother?"

"You know, you really have an amazing accent," Fletcher noted.

I blinked. "Um, thanks. Irish is sticking to me, these days. I guess you're accent aint half bad, either."

Fletcher smiled a little happier this time, he reached over and played with a lock of my hair. "You know how I said I liked you more than a sister…?"

I gasped. "F-Fletcher?" I asked as he knelt down to my level, pulling me up onto my feet. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my body against his, he slowly tilted his head and closed his eyes, I felt mine close as his soft lips were inches away from mine, I could feel his breath hitting my face, it smelt nice.

"Val," He whispered before a scream echoed across the building. I felt Fletcher stiffen and my heart race faster. Fletcher wrapped his arms tight around me, his lips leaned away from mine as he teleported us.

We ended up in the kitchen, the smell of Chinese food still in the air, I gasped as I saw Skulduggery and Ghastly fending off three vampires, while Tanith swung her sword at two.

"Val!" Fletcher yelped and pushed me out the way as a Vampire launched at us, the vampire smacked into Fletcher, sending them both sprawling across the room.

I got up from the floor and looked around for my Necromancers ring. Tanith grunted as she sliced another Vampire in two, I could hear more approaching as the snarls got louder.

"Up stairs in my room," She yelled. "In the drawers, in a large black box."

"Thanks Tanith," I said and bolted out the room, I had to get that ring before the Vampires could kill any of us. There wasn't just one Coven after us anymore, and I'd known a Vampire that had been eager to kill me for years.

Dusk.


	4. Movies and Cuddles

I could hear the Vampires downstairs, some of them had noticed my disappearance as I bolted out the room, desperate to get my Necromancers ring, I could hear the footsteps behind me thudding as the Vampires tracked my scent through the hallways, only slowed down because this place was so much more maze-like for the direction I had taken. I got to Tanith's room and flung the door open, slamming it closed and placing on the lock. I ran to the drawers and yanked out a large black box, I opened it and inside nestled my Necromancers ring. I shoved it onto my finger and ran towards the door, at the last minute I paused and sent my leg towards the door, knocking it down with so much force it sent several Vampires sprawling away.

"Val!" Skulduggery yelled from somewhere, I saw him turn the corner and run towards me, I ducked as a Vampire snarled and swiped it's razor claws at me, I then backed up and held my hand out at the Vampire, dark shadows curled round my hand and blasted towards the Vampires, slicing them into pieces.

I looked at Skulduggery as he finally reached me, he had no time for words and instead silently grabbed my hand and pulled me along, running back towards the living room.

We got there in seconds and I gasped as I saw Fletcher, laying in the middle of the room, lying in his own pool of blood, a tortured expression on his face, I saw Tanith defending him and herself, swiping any of the Vampires that came too close. I clicked my fingers and summoned a fireball, hauling it at one that was about to rip Tanith's head off from behind, she looked over at me and smiled.

I teleported next to Fletcher, sliding my arms under his and pulling him up with me, I pulled him along to behind the kitchen counter for cover, I lay him down softly and stood, sending shadows of darkness at any Vampire near, Skulduggery and Ghastly were running around the building looking for others as I and Tanith handled the ones in the living room, the echoes of snarls had silenced by the time Ghastly wondered back in.

"It was Dusk," He spat. "But he got away, along with some Vampire survivors."

I sighed and looked down at Fletcher, I felt panic course through me and I knelt besides him, I shook him gently. "Fletcher?" I whispered.

He stirred slightly and looked up at me. "V-Val?" He choked, I shushed him and looked up at Ghastly, pleading with my eyes. Skulduggery walked in at that moment and knelt besides me, examining him.

"He was scratched along his arms and back," Skulduggery explained. "I can fix it, but the recovery time won't be as grand as Kenspeckle's."

I let out a sigh of relief and looked down at Fletcher, he stared back at me, his face pained but his eyes hiding some sort of emotion, or maybe I was just imagining that part.

Tanith came over and started looking in the cabinets, pulling out several first aid kits, Ghastly took his place next to her and helped out on making some sort of magical voodoo healing stuff. While Ghastly and Tanith did that, I helped carry Fletcher over to the sofa and also clean up the dead Vampires, we buried them all in a graveyard a few miles away, taking the van with us.

When we returned, Fletcher was lying on his back on the sofa, he wasn't covered in blood anymore, his arms were bandaged and his bad stitched, that was bandaged, too. He wore no shirt, but it was clear to see his chest muscles clearly through the thick bandages.

He looked up at me then and smiled weakly, I smiled back and shrugged off my jacket, I walked over to him and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the sofa.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Fletcher nodded. "Just tired," He yawned slightly and placed a hand on my shoulder. We appeared in his room upstairs, he was in the same position he was on downstairs on the sofa, now instead he lay on some silky bed sheets. I stood in the middle of the room as Fletcher slowly rose, his back hunched slightly, careful not to stretch the stitches.

"You should take it easy," I mumbled.

He snorted then tapped the space next to him, I took it as an invitation and sat next to him. "Thanks for helping me," He said.

I shrugged. "No big deal," I smiled.

He disagreed. "It is a big deal, you risk you're life for me each time danger arrives."

"You saved me from a pack of Vampires," I objected. "At least let me do the same."

It was silent for a few moments, and during those moments I listened to the steady breathing from Fletcher, suddenly Tanith's voice echoed throughout the building.

"Val! Fletcher! Come down here!" Tanith yelled, she seemed quite happy beyond the Vampire attack.

Fletcher took my hand in his and teleported us downstairs, we appeared seated on the couch, Tanith smiled across from us in the kitchen, an empty bowl in her hands and the smell of popcorn in the air.

"Skulduggery has gone out looking for the Vampires, he contacted China to go help him to give you and Fletcher some rest," She explained. "So, us four are just going to watch a few movies."

"Oh," I smiled. Ghastly entered and waved towards us, carrying a plastic carrier bag.

"There's a thunderstorm later," Ghastly informed us. "So to set the mood, were going to watch some horrors."

Fletcher grinned towards him, a secret emotion in his eyes. "Cool," He said.

"Fletcher?" I asked sweetly.

He looked at me and smiled. "Yes, Val?"

"You have you're sneaky face on," I said, my tone still coated with innocence.

"Exsqueeze me?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head, knowing he probably wouldn't tell me. I noticed we were still holding hands so I got up and went over to help Tanith with the popcorn, Fletcher got the hint and let go.

I made sure that all the popcorn was ready, a large bowl for Tanith and Ghastly, and then a large bowl for me and Fletcher. Tanith had jogged upstairs to grab a few pillows and blankets. Ghastly began to turn the lights off as Fletcher lit candles from the couch, Skulduggery had told him to put off anything to do with moving his back too much, so after lighting the candles, Tanith placed them around the room.

"Creates atmosphere," Ghastly smiled. I couldn't help rolling my eyes but loving the sweet scent of lavender in the room. Tanith and Ghastly argued over which horror to watch first.

"Let's vote," Tanith suggested. "Hands up for The Exorcist." Tanith rose her hand.

"I vote for Nightmare on Elm Street," Ghastly mumbled.

"I vote for The Grudge," Fletcher said.

"Val?" Tanith asked, everyone looked at me.

"I haven't seen any of them," I admitted.

They stared at me with disbelief.

"What?" Ghastly asked.

"Not much for movies," I blushed.

"Take a random guess," Tanith smiled. I looked at the DVD's and shrugged.

I gave up. "I can't decide,"

"Okay, first we'll watch The Grudge," Ghastly explained. "Then Nightmare on Elm Street, and then The Exorcist."

"Deal," Tanith agreed. So, as Ghastly set up the film, I placed the full bowl of popcorn into Fletcher's hands, he smiled and carefully leaned his back against the arm of the sofa, placing his legs behind me as he rested his full body on the sofa. I didn't kick him off the sofa, knowing he'd get rather uncomfortable with his back when sitting up, so I let him off.

As the film began, I watched as the black lace of hair danced across the screen during the intro, I took a handful of popcorn from Fletcher and ate them slowly, Tanith and Ghastly sad directly in front of us on the floor, I kicked my legs up and wrapped my arms round them, watching intently as the film got interesting.

As the film went on, I began to get scared. I shuffled closer to Fletcher unconsciously until I could feel his arm against mine, by now he had placed the empty bowl of popcorn on the floor.

I muffled a scream as yet another victim was killed, the sound effects scared me the most. I felt Fletcher shake me gently as I placed my head in my knees.

"Val," He whispered. I looked over at him.

"This is scary," I whispered back, my voice shook lightly.

"C'mere," He sighed, a soft smile on his face as he took me into his arms and lay me against his body, covering us both with a blanket. I rested my head onto his chest, his arms wounded around me protectively. The grudge girl killed another and I nuzzled into Fletcher.

"She won't harm you," He vowed into my ear. "Even if she was real, I wouldn't allow it."

"It's not her," I objected, hesitating. "It's not her scaring me, it's just the sound effects and that cat-boy."

He chuckled, stroking my hair softly. "I still wouldn't allow it either way," He repeated. I yawned softly and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat under me. I cupped my chin into his neck, he rested his cheek on my forehead and murmured softly to me that I would be safe, no one would hurt me. I yawned once more and felt my eyelids getting heavy, before I knew it I had dozed off, leaving the three to watch the film for themselves…

I awoke slowly, a little stiff. I opened my eyes and blinked, clearing my vision enough to see. I was still downstairs, lying on the sofa but not on top of Fletcher anymore, had he left me? He could of at least teleported me to my room, but then I felt the soft breath hitting my ear and hair, the weight of an arm tucked under my arm and across me. I turned my head slightly, groaning against the stiffness and noticed Fletcher in a deep sleep.

His breathing was calm and he often mumbled something unintelligible. I noticed we were tucked together spoon fashioned under the warm blanket, I pushed the blanket from me to see the time but regretted it when the cold air hit me. I grabbed the blanket back and covered myself and Fletcher, I noticed his arm was freezing so I took his hand in mine and turned in his arms, he stirred slightly so I closed my eyes and felt the sleep creeping up on me again. I nestled into Fletcher for more warmth and wrapped his arm back around me. I kept my eyes closed but sleep didn't seem to hit me just yet.

I heard groaning and mumbling, after a few moments I felt arms shake me. "Val, are you awake sweetheart?" I heard Fletcher's voice ask, I didn't want to enter the cold air just yet so I cuddled up closer to him, mumbling something too low for him to understand. He chuckled quietly but held me tighter, I guessed he didn't want to move either.

After what seemed like hours, I felt light-headed as I slowly dazed off, Fletcher's breathing became more calm, I opened my eyes to see him staring back at me, his eyes only open halfway, I guessed mine were the same. He stroked my cheek with his free hand.

"Go back to sleep," He whispered and closed his own eyes, I agreed inwardly and shut my eyes tightly closed again. I was hardly aware of the soft footsteps from above us and quickly began to doze off.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Skulduggery yelled, my eyes shot open at the same time as Fletcher's, we both jumped as if we had been electrocuted. Fletcher shot daggers at Skulduggery and pulled me closer to him, pulling the blanket over our heads, under the cover, he smiled at me.

Skulduggery ripped the blanket from us, I groaned. "Skulduggery!"

"Yes, Val?" Skulduggery asked.

"You ruined yesterdays lie in, and now today's?" I mumbled. "This is unfair, this is my holiday and I should spend it how I like!"

"Our holiday!" He corrected with his a-matter-of-factly voice. "And spending you're time cuddling Fletcher isn't really what I call a holiday."

"No," I agreed. "But cuddling Fletcher and sleeping in until noon sounds like a great holiday to me!"

Fletcher smiled. "I agree," He purred into my ear.

"I swear you are the most perverted boy in the world," Skulduggery growled at Fletcher.

Ghastly laughed from somewhere. "He's a teenaged male, what do you expect?"

"Stop ruining my lie ins!" I yelled. "I'm cranky, tired, I just wanna sleep!"

"Fine," Skulduggery sulked. "You can miss out on our hike."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"And our picnic," Skulduggery continued. I paid little attention. "Why are women so hard to please?"

"They aren't," Fletcher laughed, rocking me gently in his arms. "You're just not doing it right."

"Oh, and how do you propose we do it then?" Skulduggery asked.

"Well," Fletcher began, smiling at me. "I think that we should give Valkyrie here, another hour of sleep, allow her time to change, eat breakfast and then we walk to the beach. Do whatever we want, come home for dinner, watch a movie and then go on the hills to light some fireworks…"

I opened my eyes. "Okay, now that sounds cool…"

"Fireworks?" Skulduggery repeated. "I can shoot fire into the air, make the wind form a tornado at my will, solve crimes and succeed in victory and fireworks is more impressive than that?"

I paused. "Pretty much, yeah."

Skulduggery sighed, Fletcher laughed once more. "I have another idea, too. After the fireworks, we all come back and set up some food for the night, and take a barbeque with us and have a beach party just between us!"

"Yeah," I smiled. I didn't know why I was so interested in Fletcher's ideas now, or even the fact that I actually loved his hair.

"A… beach party?" Skulduggery asked.

"Who said beach party?" We heard Tanith yell.

"Okay, I'm in," Ghastly pronounced.

"What?" Skulduggery snorted.

"Ditto," I mumbled.

Soon enough, the room cleared out and I stared at Fletcher who was grinning triumphantly at me. "Now you can sleep," He chuckled.

I bit down on my lip. "I would," I began. "But trouble is, now I'm wide awake!"

He laughed and stroked my hair with a hand, teleporting us upstairs. I stumbled slightly into the door of my room but Fletcher caught me round the waist. I cursed under my breath.

"I think this holiday is messing with you're balance. Val." Fletcher commented.

I ruffled his spiky hair. "Oh, hush up."


	5. Authors note :

Hi guys, E.S here! Well, obviously, who else would it be? Dracula?

…Maybe.

Anyways! I know you haven't heard much from me, or, anything really but this is my first author's note and it's just to inform you lovely reviewers and readers (I LOVE YOU!) to keep on reading 'cause there's gonna be more chapters and… (Clingy, much?).

HEY, SHUT UP!… Sorry, the voice in my head get's a little insane, anyways, sorry for my drabbling on and on but I have a surprise. I adoringly love the pairing of Valkyrie and Fletcher, but for the Valduggery lovers out there I'm sorry but, ew, kissing bones? Skulduggery is a second daddy to her, or for me.

Well, the surprise is that this isn't the only Fletcherie/Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic I'll be doing.

YEAH YOU HEARD ME!

Anyways, I'll be changing the Title soon to something that will list my Fletcherie Stories, any ideas?

Something along the lines of: "Something: Fletcherie Cainnen and the Holiday."

Nothing too long or too weird and definitely no lemons, hehe, maybe some lime ;)

Anyways, thanks for reading my stories and for them beautiful Ghanith fans out there, a story for the amazing Tanith Low and the dashing Ghastly Bespoke.

Thanks for reading and don't worry, chapters comin' soon ;)) Love you guys! REVIEW REVIEW!

Please? I'll be you're best friend.

Okay, bye! Xx

E.S…

PS: Any suggestions/questions, feel free to comment!


	6. Fog and Rain

I pushed Fletcher out of my room to allow me to change, I gasped as my eyes met the window and a grey fog covered the entire land. I wondered if Fletcher's plans would still be able to go ahead. I shook my head and sighed, I pulled out some skinny jeans and converse, stripping out of yesterdays clothes I pulled on some socks and yanked on the skin tight jeans, I then pulled out a white elbow-length crisp white shirt, buttoning it up. I pulled on a black cardigan and shoved my feet into the converse.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed the tangled mess of hair, it fell straight after a few more tugs of the hairbrush, I splashed my face with water and decided to put my hair up, instead. I didn't know why, I just felt like it. I brushed up my hair into a neat ponytail, leaving my side fringe down, hanging over my right eye, a lock of hair hung down at the left side of my head, just the way I liked it.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and made my way downstairs, crossing Ghastly who was peering out of the window, I stood beside him for a moment, trying to look out of the damp fog.

"I don't think we'll be doing all of Fletcher's ideas, today," Ghastly smirked.

"It was so nice yesterday, sunny and all," I mumbled, wondering how the weather changed so fast, then again I should of noticed it this morning when the cold air had hit me.

Ghastly smiled at me. "The wonderful thing about this place, the weather doesn't do a slow change like the rest of the world does, it changes by itself. The land was owned by an Elemental who had practiced his skills with manipulating the weather, a few things went wrong and he accidentally killed himself. Hundreds of years on and his spell is still going onward, but not the way he liked it."

"So, it just changes?" I asked. "Like, one day it will be damp and foggy like today…" I trailed off.

"And tomorrow will be as hot as Africa," Ghastly finished.

I blinked. "Oh,"

Ghastly led the way down to the kitchen, I followed and groaned as my stomach growled at me. I saw Fletcher sulking in the kitchen chair, Skulduggery was pacing around the room, looking for something, I noticed his arm had gone missing.

His skull shot towards me. "What have you done with my arm?"

"Huh?" I gasped.

"You! You took my arm!" He yelled. "You took my arm just because I woke you up. Well, taking my arm is harsh, y'know? Your harsh. Valkyrie Cain is a harsh woman, a very cranky one at that! A cranky harsh young woman who really loves her sleep!"

"I didn't take you're arm," I mumbled.

"Aha! Lies and slander!" Skulduggery objected, then paused. "Seriously, give me my arm."

"I don't have you're arm," I said. His skull hung low.

Tanith snickered, Skulduggery looked at her, or so I thought he did. "Tanith Low," Skulduggery growled. "Give me my arm."

"Give me my feather," Tanith answered, she held up the arm triumphantly. "And you get you're arm."

I looked at Skulduggery, his black hat had a rainbow feather poking out, I smacked my palm to my forehead to the utter stupidity.

"No, I quite like this feather, and my hat likes it. And my suit. It's a pretty feather, with all it's colours and stuff, it's exotic and… natural." Skulduggery nodded.

"A walking, talking skeleton named Skulduggery Pleasant who can throw fireballs, fly and battle all sorts of crazy monsters is nowhere near natural," Tanith sighed.

"I want my arm, and I like this feather," Skulduggery pointed out.

I shook my head once more and sat down next to Fletcher. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanted to go to the beach an' all, today," Fletcher mumbled. "I had high hopes for it, you and me just walking down the beach, watching a movie together, then having a nice dinner, gazing at the fireworks and then dancing at the beach."

His words showed a very fun and happy night, I too had looked forward to it. I sighed. "Yeah," I agreed, but perked up after a second. "But we can do something else today."

"Like what?" Fletcher asked.

"Play Twister," Skulduggery suggested.

"You cheat," Ghastly glared at him.

"Twister hurts," Tanith pouted.

"We aren't playing Twister!" I yelled at the three, I then looked at Fletcher. "If the tide isn't in we can still go for a walk, if it is we can watch the waves or something equally as boring."

"Yes but that'll just get so boring neither of us will be able to cope," Fletcher sighed.

"On the bright side," Ghastly began but hesitated. "Ah, screw it, there is no bright side."

I beamed at Fletcher. "Why don't you and me hang out for the day, just us?"

"I'd like that, but… do what?" Fletcher asked me, running a hand through his spiked hair.

"Do you have any more great ideas?" I questioned him.

"I guess a walk along a foggy beach would be nice, a movie with popcorn, some us time," Fletcher smiled at me, taking my hand in his after a long pause. "Would be nice."

I nodded and looked over at Ghastly, he stared at me with a blank expression. "What?" He asked.

"I'm hungry," I stated, I looked over at Fletcher and rephrased. "We're hungry."

"Make yourself something to eat then?" Ghastly grumbled and trailed off.

I looked over at Skulduggery. "Skul?" I asked slowly.

"What?" He grumbled, Tanith danced around happily with the feather tucked in being her left ear, the arm still in her hands.

"Make us some breakfast?" I begged.

"You can do it yourself," Skulduggery objected.

"Oh, please," I asked. "I can 't be bothered and Fletcher can't cook for life!"

"Hey!" Fletcher glared at me. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms round his body, his glare turned to a look of shock. I then caught up in my actions and quickly let go of him, I had no idea what had gotten over me.

"Guys," Ghastly called out to us. "Seeing as Fletcher's birthday is the day after we leave, were gonna stay a few more days to celebrate his birthday here."

"I knew you guys loved me," Fletcher smiled, dragging a hand through his hair.

"I don't love you, I actually hate you. Despise you." Skulduggery mumbled. "For stealing my sidekick."

"Tanith isn't going anywhere," Fletcher blinked.

Tanith waved over at Skulduggery, using Skul's arm. "Damn that woman," Skulduggery growled.

"Love you, too," Tanith smiled. "But not as much as Ghastly."

"Everybody loves Skulduggery." Skulduggery nodded, he turned to me. "Val, who do you love more, me or Tanith?"

"Tanith," I answered.

"Me or Fletcher?" He asked,.

I paused, but I answered before I could think. "Fletcher."

Skulduggery threw his arm up in the air, his head flying back. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

We all watched silently as his skull dropped off, hitting the floor with a soft clinging sound.

"I call it!" I yelled at the same time as Fletcher. We raced towards the skull but Fletcher teleported, the skull in his hands with a smirk on his face. I pounced at him and his eyes widened, I braced myself if he teleported but he didn't. I landed on Fletcher, pinning him down with my bodyweight as I reached for the skull.

He grunted and kept his grip on it. I sat up after managing to hold it in firm grasps. "Give it," I yelled.

"No," Fletcher yelled back.

"DON'T BREAK MY HEAD!" Skulduggery yelped. "Ow, don't pull too hard!"

"Fletcher," I slowed my pulling and battered my eyelashes at him, he stared at me before I leaned down very slowly, his eyes widened once more and I could hear his heart fluttering. I glared. "GIMME THE SKULL!" And I yanked.

I managed to have the skull but then Fletcher teleported behind me. One arm was thrown across my chest and along my shoulders, the other cupped under my arm and wrapping around my waist. I struggled as he began tickling my sides and neck.

"N-no, it's mine!" I couldn't help giggling. I fell back against Fletcher and he lost his balance, his tumbled taking me with him, the tickling stopped for a moment but then he struggled to get on top of me, I tucked myself into a ball, the skull safely packed in.

"This hurts," Skulduggery's voice came, his voice was muffled.

Fletcher tickled my sides and I gasped, toppling over on my side, I held my hands high up, holding the skull.

"Tanith, catch!" I yelled, throwing it towards her. She was too busy drooling at Ghastly and the skull connected with her head sharply, she hit the floor.

"Ah crap," I mumbled. Fletcher teleported over to it, picking it up.

He grinned and held it high. "VICTORY IS MINE!"

"Nah," Ghastly chuckled, taking it from him in the blink of an eye. Fletcher pouted then looked over at me panting on the floor.

"Least you proved that you can wear out Valkyrie Cain," Skulduggery said.

Fletcher teleported besides me, his smile soft, he knelt down. "Aww, I feel bad."

I glared up at him. "Seems you're back is recovered."

He nodded. "That's how I can whoop you're cute little butt."

I scowled but my eyes turned soft as Fletcher grinned down at me, he took my hands and pulled me up with him. "Go get you're coat then," Fletcher told me. "I'll teleport and get us some real British chips."

I smiled slightly and made my way to my room as Fletcher vanished into thin air. I got to my door after a minute and walked in, grabbing the jacket Ghastly made for me, I zipped it up and left the room, waiting outside Fletcher's door. He appeared within a few seconds, he had baggy jeans on with a white t-shirt, his coat was nothing but a simple thin jacket, his trainers were shiny and by the look of it, very new.

He held two cones of chips in his hands, he held one out to me. I took it and he reached for my spare hand, his hands were gloved.

"Will you be warm enough?" He eyed me suspiciously. I nodded. He teleported us after a few seconds, we were on the beach, the waves a few miles out splashed wildly, the sand around us scattering like the fog surrounding us, rising no more than two feet though.

Fletcher looked at me and shrugged, a smile on his lips. He began to walk across the beach, I followed and began eating the chips, they tasted lovely, just enough salt and vinegar on.

"Nice?" Fletcher asked me, eating his own chips.

I nodded. "Thank you," I smiled at him. He shrugged.

After we finished our chips, Fletcher took my cold hand in his gloved hand, towing me with him softly. We got to some rocks, less than half a mile out was a pier where the waves smashed into the rocks. We crossed under the bridge silently, me still in tow.

"I think a storm will hit soon," Fletcher commented, pointing up towards the sky.

"I like storms," I said without looking up.

"I thought you hated rain," Fletcher said. "Dublin has it's share of rain."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I mean I like storms near the beach, it's a weird thing to watch when all you picture near a beach is sun."

He shrugged, letting go of my hand and placing his arm along my shoulder. "I S'pose, but it's nice to just be with you. You're not like any of the others. You like me."

"They do like you," I told him. "Except Skulduggery."

He rolled his eyes. "And Skulduggery loves you."

I shivered. "That would just be weird, you know? A Skeleton, even with a façade, it'd just be… weird. Anyway, Skulduggery does love me but Gordon was his best friend, so I look up to Skulduggery as a mentor and a Fatherly-type way."

"A second father," Fletcher grinned. "I like that more than you going into Necrophilia."

"Ew, Fletcher," I snickered. "That's disgusting."

Fletcher halted, taking my hand back in his, turning me to face him. "I'm just saying that I'm happy that you like me, but, I don't like you."

"Lovely," I commented.

"What I mean is," Fletcher continued, rain spattering around us quickly. He halted. "Wow, that rain hit fast."

"What you mean is?" I urged him on, his hair had fallen flat in some places, I felt my hair drenched within seconds.

"Yeah, what I mean is that well, I don't just like you Valkyrie," Fletcher said, his voice adoringly soft. "I, well, I love you."

"What?" I gasped, stepping back, I felt myself stumble over a rock and fall back, Fletcher's arms wounded round my waist, pulling me back up to safety.

"I love you," Fletcher repeated.

"I… what, really?" I asked. "No joke?"

"No joke, Val." Fletcher told me. "I love you, I think you're gorgeous and all, and you're the coolest chick I've ever met, and I love you."

I heard my heart thudding in my chest so hard I thought it would explode, no breath came out of my lips, I didn't move or breath as Fletcher snaked both his arms round my waist, the pattering of the rain hummed in my ears, I wondered if Fletcher could hear my thudding heart. I stared into Fletcher's piercing blue eyes, his lips formed into that crooked grin that I loved the most, if this wasn't one of the most biggest moments of my life, I would have been laughing at the disarray his hair was in, but I was much too serious and shocked right now.

"Val?" He rocked me slightly in his arms, I felt the tears in my eyes and his own widened, he pulled myself into him and I left my forehead resting just under his shoulder, I continued to stay silent until I couldn't bear it no longer.

"Y-you love me…" I stated in a low whisper, Fletcher pulled back slightly and nodded.

"With all my heart," Fletcher mumbled. "I don't care what Skulduggery threatens me with or what Ghastly thinks of the crappy timing."

"Crappy timing?" I asked hoarsely.

"The rain, Val," Fletcher explained. "But then again, I'm sure were both used to it, right?"

"Right," I agreed.

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Fletcher said, his grin smug.

I watched in shock as he tightened his arms round me, arching my back to his body, he leaned in towards me slowly, his eyes fluttered shut just before his lips came in contact with mine, and within that second all the breath left me in a low gasp.

He kissed me slowly and passionately, my eyes also closed as one of my hands gripped his jacket, pulling him closer to me, I flung my other arm round his shoulder and clamped my hand onto the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few quick seconds, he pulled away and I felt my lips pull into a pout as we opened our eyes.

He chuckled and nervously unwounded his arms from my waist, I dropped my arms before taking one of his hands in mine, entwining my fingers in his.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, it sounded stupid saying it aloud, seeing as the answer was obvious.

"I don't know," Fletcher chuckled again, he looked at me and smiled shyly. "Will you go out with me?"

"That sounds so cheesy," I couldn't help smiling widely.

"I know but bear with it," Fletcher said. "I know you aren't much for romance."

"Hey, I like romance!" I argued playfully.

"Val?" He sighed. I gave in and nodded.

"Yes, Fletch. I will go out with you."

Fletcher took my other hand in his as well. "Good," He stated and pecked me once on the lips. I blushed madly and my eyes darted out towards the sea.

"Let's get out of this rain," Fletcher said, throwing an arm round my shoulder. "Don't want you coming down with a cold when I'm taking you to dinner."

"You're taking me to dinner?" I asked, slightly dazed.

He cleared his throat. "If you want me to, that is?"

I paused then nodded once more. "It's a date."

"Well, that was easy." Fletcher grinned and teleported us back to Ghastly's place.

Meanwhile.

Ghastly leaned against the van door, looking out at the fog towards the ocean, he could make out two figures, and knew exactly who they were. Tanith leaned out of the window besides him, he pecked her on the cheek.

"Look at 'em," Ghastly smiled, he looked proud.

"I know, it's cute…" Tanith gushed.

"Yeah, it's cute but I always thought that Valkyrie wouldn't really find love, what with all this chaos going on, and I hardly expected it to be Fletcher, because of… you know." Ghastly left it at that.

Tanith bit down on her lip, her blonde locks starting to dampen. "He can't be that bad."

"Fletcher's a good boy, or, well, a man, round about." Ghastly nodded. "He's good for Val, a healthier option and much less dangerous."

"What will Skulduggery do?" Tanith asked slowly.

Ghastly looked at her. "I won't let him do anything, but what I heard from China, and I know you can't trust her but it's worth taking into consideration, is that Skulduggery lost his love a long time ago, before he died, since then he's been alone, a few friends on backup every now and then. Gordon dies and suddenly Skulduggery is best buds with Gordon's niece. Skulduggery looks at Valkyrie like a daughter, and he hates Fletcher."

"I get all that but…" Tanith shook her head sadly, trailing off.

Ghastly hissed slightly and cupped her chin in his hand. "Skulduggery will have to get used to it, he may feel alone a little more often but Valkyrie has her own life. A healthy life, a happy one. Where she'll grow, learn and have a family of her own. It's not so much to ask for, but just a little bit of her life where she's found something she deserves. Likewise for Fletcher, the boy's had a hard life."

Tanith nodded. "Yeah, I heard what happened to him."

"Which is why I'm glad for both them," Ghastly said, grinning. Tanith placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're so wise," She said softly. "I'm just glad that you are not just thinking of our life but everyone else's. I was starting to feel worried for Fletch and Val. They need each other."

Ghastly agreed with a quick nod, he looked out towards the two figures, cuddling together, their heads inclined towards one another's.

"Let's head back," Ghastly said, walking round to the other door and climbing into the van. He started the engine. "Kids'll be hungry."

Tanith smiled happily and shut the window, watching the rain in front of her eyes as Ghastly drove through the foggy morning.


	7. Skulduggery's Thoughts and Questions

Skulduggery POV (Point of view) -

_Where the hell are they? Fletcher must have taken her somewhere, Paris? New York? Australia? _I thought, scowling to myself. I was losing respect from my sidekick, this was meant to be a holiday for all of us to relax together. Not apart or in our little pairs, I didn't even want to bring Fletcher. He get's on my nerves. Has done since we rescued him.

_He should be paying rent._ My mind grumbled. _I could take Valkyrie and Tanith places, their daughters to me. I have money, I can play Twister. Ugh, I swear that boy just flirts with anything that walks on two legs._

I crossed my bony arms, my right a little bit stiff from taking over an hour to click back into place. I wasn't like myself recently, when Fletcher returned.

Valkyrie should be training and fighting at my side, not flirting with a hedgehog.

I heard a van pull up outside and cocked my head to the side, Ghastly strolled in with Tanith at his heels, both of them soaked.

"Hey Skul," Ghastly grinned, looking over at me. "I see you found you're arm."

"Oh, you ruin everything!" Tanith screeched at me and bolted upstairs, Ghastly stared after her in shock.

"You better not of stole her feather," Ghastly glared.

I opened my jaw to speak, but shook my head, Ghastly sighed and headed out the door to go after Tanith to try and cheer her up. Tanith was mental, I swear.

"Ghastly?" I called out to him.

He re-entered. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Valkyrie?" I asked him, my voice concerned.

He paused for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope, not since this morning."

"Where did Fletcher take her to this time?" I growled.

Ghastly shrugged, shuffling to the doorway. "Val didn't go with Fletcher, Fletcher said he wanted to go visit his father in London for a few hours, Valkyrie just said to Tanith that she's going for a walk around… the place."

"His father?" I asked. Ghastly just nodded. "I thought he and Valkyrie had plans. Some of… _their time."_

"Um, they did but, well, you know Fletcher," Ghastly chuckled half-heartedly. "Bails on everything."

"Is Valkyrie upset?" I questioned, getting into my Detective mode.

"No," Ghastly said. "Fletcher told her about it and she happily agreed to let him go visit his father. She said they can do it some other time in the week."

"Are you sure?" I stood up slowly.

"The only thing I know is that Fletcher is picking Valkyrie up from where ever she is to get home in time for a movie." Ghastly mumbled and left the room.

I sat back down in my chair slowly and waited.

_Waited for them._


	8. Jam and Jerry

Fletcher held my hand as he guided us back to Ghastly's place, determined to walk. I was drenched with rain and a little bit cold, but I didn't mind. I was happy, well, more than happy. Ecstatic. I just couldn't wait to tell Tanith, but the downside was that she'd probably make me wear something really fancy, again, I didn't mind, not really. I S'pose impressing Fletcher enough to prove I like romance will help our relationship work a little more smoothly.

"So, where are you taking me to dinner?" I asked him.

He smirked but shook his head. "Ah, now that's a surprise."

"Tell me," I pleaded. "Please?"

Fletcher shook his head again and winked at me. We reached the front door and strolled in like it was our own, the next thing I heard was a loud clash. I halted.

The door in front of us blasted open, Skulduggery Pleasant strolled towards me. "And where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Out," I said.

"Out? Out and about?" Skulduggery asked, he sounded angry.

I bit down on my lip, unsure whether to tell him. "Well, I-… we-"

"Don't give me that, tell the truth." Skulduggery said sternly.

"She isn't a child," Fletcher glared.

"She acts like one," Skulduggery argued.

"Oi!" I yelled. "It's none of you're business what I've been doing."

"You're drenched." Skulduggery noted.

"Nooo," I said, rolling my eyes. "You don't say."

"Don't give me that tone," Skulduggery growled.

"You've changed," I sighed.

"Being tortured usually does that to you," Skulduggery nodded his skull.

"You used to be fun," I mumbled.

"That's enough," A voice called. I looked at Ghastly who strolled towards us calmly. "Skulduggery, you're acting like an angered mother, Valkyrie isn't your own and has her own life. Just let it go."

"And you," Skulduggery yelled at Fletcher, who practically jumped out of his skin. "How dare you take Valkyrie away without my permission, God knows what could have happened!"

"You don't rule our lives," Fletcher glared, I squeezed his hand softly.

Ghastly sighed and placed himself between I, Fletcher and Skulduggery. "All of you calm down! Skulduggery, go into the living room and just… meditate or whatever. Fletch, take yourself and Valkyrie upstairs and change into some dry clothes. We'll sort this out later."

Fletcher nodded and teleported us outside my room. I dropped his hand and walked in, kicking my converse off and shrugging off my coat. I turned around and gave Fletcher a smile, closing the door softly. I walked over to my clothes and pulled out a shirt, pair of black skinny jeans and a McKenzie Jacket. I dressed slowly, I then yanked the bobble from my hair, it hung wavy over my shoulders. I got out a hairbrush and untangled the chaotic mess. I then shoved my wet clothes into a washing basket I found on top of the wardrobe and made my way towards the door, slipping on my black Ugg boots. I opened the door to be greeted by a smiling Fletcher.

His hair was fixed, he stood with a pair of baggy jeans on, white socks and a white shirt with black lettering across saying, _Born to be Wild_. He leaned against the doorframe, offering out his hand. I took it and he pulled me closer to him.

"Hi," I blushed.

He reached up with his other hand, stroking my red cheek. "Hello,"

I gulped. "What time is our d-date?"

"Hmm… seven?" Fletcher asked. I just nodded. "Let's go make ourselves some dinner."

I sighed. "We're going to get a lecture."

"Just ignore him," He told me. "Remember, this is our holiday. We spend it how we like, why should he be angry at us making the best of our free time?"

"You're right," I smiled.

He moved his hand from my cheek and ran it through his hair. "I know, I always am, don't you agree?"

"Not really," I shook my head, feeling the blush fade. "You're wrong most of the time, when you're right it's just luck."

"I didn't believe in _luck_ until I met you," Fletcher smiled. "You must be the luckiest girl the world."

"Jerk," I mumbled.

He chuckled then shrugged. "Touché."

I sighed. "Seriously, Fletch. You didn't like me when we first met, you liked Tanith."

Fletcher frowned then shook his head. "If I tell you something, promise not to punch me?"

"Depends what it is," I grinned.

"Well," Fletcher began. "I lied. I didn't like Tanith, I liked you from the very start. You've got lovely dark eyes, and lovely dark hair, and you're face is all pretty and stuff. You're gorgeous, just like me. Don't you agree?"

"Are you now?" I asked.

"Whenever I see my reflection I always say-" I cut him off.

"God, he's gorgeous," I quoted.

"Thank you for agreeing with me," Fletcher smiled at me, his blue eyes soft. "I think you're gorgeous, too."

(I had to use all of this XD, I edited it a tiny bit though!

"Cheers." I tugged at his hand. "So, you pretended to like Tanith?" I asked, getting back to the point.

Fletcher somehow blushed. "I may of done that," He whispered. "I was trying to make you jealous."

"Didn't work," I stated.

"I noticed," The frown was masked onto his face, and I didn't like it. "But I wonder if it would have the same effect now."

"Don't," I sighed. "Of course I'll get jealous now, but also upset because I won't have an attractive boyfriend after Ghastly's finished with you."

"I'm you're attractive boyfriend?" Fletcher beamed.

I felt the blush return. "You asked me out, didn't you?"

"I could have just been meaning to invite you to somewhere," Fletcher suggested. "But, yes I was asking you out. You're so gorgeous and everything, and nice, and you listen to me, sometimes."

"Sometimes," I quoted.

"I'm attractive?" He asked with a wink. I rolled my eyes as he leaned further down the doorframe, kicking up a foot and placing it on the doorframe behind him to keep him steady, he was now at my eyelevel. He continued to hold my hand, placing his other in the loop of his jeans, a sly smirk on his face.

"You seem to think so," I mumbled.

"I now know so, too." He chuckled, he pulled me towards him, placing his lips on mine, sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body, and a tingle on my lips.

I kissed him back slowly, he was a good kisser, with soft lips that fit perfectly onto mine, his gentle hand holding mine, his other reaching up to stroke my wavy dark hair. I closed my eyes as I got used to the sensation of the kissing.

But then the moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat. I gasped and yanked myself away from Fletcher, whirling round to face Tanith and Ghastly.

Ghastly had an emotionless expression on his face, his arm dangling round Tanith's strong shoulders. Tanith on the other hand had a big, cheeky grin on her face.

I sighed and gave in. "Okay, I think it was about time you knew, but I honestly didn't want to explain it in that way."

"This is wonderful, Val!" She giggled and leaped at me, throwing her muscled arms round me in a tight hug. I hugged her back, patting her shoulder softly. "We can double date and everything! Ooh, there's this new horror film coming in cinemas, for over eighteen's but I'm sure we'll manage to get you and Fletch in, oh, it'll be so great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She hugged me tighter and I gasped. "C-can't… b-breath."

"You're killing her, Tanith…" Ghastly warned.

"Aw, come on, I need Val to hug and kiss, and all that other mushy stuff!" Fletcher stated.

Tanith dropped me and I stumbled back, Fletcher slid his arms under mine and hoisted me up. I took steady breaths to attempt to relax my lungs.

Tanith jumped up and down while Ghastly attempted to calm her, I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "Sounds great,"

"Yay!" Tanith yelped, she skipped down the hall and I stared after her in disbelief.

"I think she took it quite well," Fletcher nodded, his arms wounded round my waist from behind, his head rested on my shoulder, nuzzling into my hair.

"I think so, too," Ghastly grinned. "Better go tame her."

"Maybe that's a good idea," I agreed with a quick nod.

Ghastly disappeared round the corner, I sighed softly and felt Fletcher kissing my hair, I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

He paused, looking at me with a goldfish expression. "What?" He asked after a moment.

I shook my head. "Nothing,"

I placed my hands on Fletcher's and untied his arms from around me, I walked off towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, poking my head in. I felt Fletcher appear besides me, jumping slightly.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

I heard someone make a very strangled sound, like a grunt and a screech. I turned my head slowly at the same time as Fletcher.

Skulduggery sat across from the kitchen in the living room, gazing his skull up towards the big screened television, I wondered if he was making them sounds at us or the telle. I shrugged it off and turned back round to the fridge.

"Gaahhh!" I heard suddenly, breaking the silence, I jumped out of my skins and looked over my shoulder at Skulduggery, he was still sitting in the same spot, doing the same thing, silently. Fletcher placed his hand on my shoulder and snickered lightly.

I shrugged at him and returned to searching for something to eat.

"Gahrahglarghfahraaableegh!" I rolled my eyes and groaned, slamming the fridge door shut and grabbing the jam jar left out on the side and a spoon. I felt Fletcher follow at my heels, stopping to get his own spoon. Guess we were surviving on jam until Skulduggery stopped making weird noises.

"Bah, humbug," I heard him mumble as we exited the room, I could also hear Fletcher snickering and shaking slightly, struggling to contain his laughter.

We reached our doors and instead I walked straight into Fletcher's room, sat myself on his bed and opened the jam, Fletcher sat down next to me slowly, still shuddering from silent laughter.

I sighed. "Let it out," I mumbled and he did.

His laughter echoed through the building, as if he were being tickled. He clutched his stomach and doubled over, hitting the floor. The loud thud told me his landing must have hurt but I let it pass.

I dipped my spoon into the jam pot, lifting it to my mouth and slowly eating, Fletcher hopped back up besides me, spoon in hand.

"What flavour is it?" He asked.

"Strawberry," I answered.

"Good," He said and dipped his spoon in, putting it to his mouth and swallowing the jam.

We continued to eat jam in silence, during the time Fletcher had leaned in slightly and thrown his free arm round my shoulders.

After the jam was disposed of, Fletcher took our spoons and the empty jam jar and teleported, he arrived back shortly after a few seconds. He took my hand and teleported us downstairs, we landed standing in front of Skulduggery, who looked at us slowly.

"Do you mind?" He squeaked.

I blinked, confused. "Eh?"

"I am watching Jeremy Kyle," He pointed out, point at the screen.

"Ah," I mumbled. "I didn't notice that." I said after looking at the screen.

"I noticed, dear Valkyrie." Skulduggery nodded his skull.

Fletcher and I sat down next to him and stared up at the screen, Fletcher continued to hold my hand in his.

"Skul?" I heard Fletch ask in a whisper, loud enough for both of us to hear.

"Yes, Fletcher?"

"Why are you watching this?" Fletcher cocked his head to the side, looking puzzled.

"Hmm," Skulduggery thought. "Well, you know the little blue box at the bottom?"

"Yes," Fletcher replied. "What about it?"

"Read it and find out," He told us.

I read it, _You steal my family and my daughter's love, why? What did I ever do to you? You don't love her!_

"Weird," I commented.

"Extremely," Fletcher agreed.

"Shush, children!" Skulduggery scolded us, waving his hand as if dismissing us.

I remained quiet as my eyes gazed up at the screen, there were several repeats on but I couldn't find anything else to quicken time, I was looking forward to my date tonight with Fletcher. As the minutes dawned by slow as ever, I became tired and kicked my feet up onto the sofa, resting my head against Fletcher's shoulder, he snaked his arm round my shoulder, pulling me closer. I rested my hand on his knee, his hand covering mine. I yawned softly and allowed my eyes to shut, quickly dozing off…

I felt someone shaking me and groaned, my eyes fluttered open and I stared into Fletcher's warm, blue eyes.

"Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty," He smiled sheepishly.

I yawned and stiffly got up, stretching my arms out in front of me, he rubbed soothing circles on my back with his hand.

"What time are we going?" I asked through another yawn.

"Half seven, so that gives you an hour and a half to get ready." He smiled, he grabbed my hands and teleported us upstairs into my room, he seated me on the edge of the bed and kissed my cheek.

"See you in a bit," I smiled at him, he nodded quickly and vanished out of sight.

Tanith calmly strolled in just a minute after, I had not even moved one inch though I eyed the large bags she carried.

"Let's find you an outfit for the date then," Tanith beamed.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Fletcher," She giggled.

I bit down on my lip. "Tanith, I don't have anything to wear that is kind of… romantic-dinner-date-ish material."

She held up the bags. "These are for you, Fletcher bought them."

I blinked and my eyes shot towards the bags. "He bought them?"

Tanith nodded. "Yep, no teleportation used to buy these, I was there with him when we went buy them."

"And when did you buy?" I asked.

"Just half an hour ago when you were asleep." Tanith told me.

"Oh," I gasped.

She knelt down in front of me and searched the bags, until she pulled out a black dress. "Go try this one on after a shower, he said he loved it. I have some matching shoes for it don't worry."

I stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripped down out of my clothes as I waited for the water to heat up. As I gazed at the steam fogging up the mirror next to the shower, I climbed in and sighed, letting the water wash off all the dirt.

I washed my hair and finished off in the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel round me. I dried myself off quickly, when dry I pulled on some fresh underwear and eyed the little dress that I had hung up on the door.

I walked over and pulled it down carefully, the front was slightly lacy like a corset, the skirt was quite short and puffed up lightly, I really hoped Fletcher hadn't planned to be taking me out in some kinky lingerie, this dress certainly wasn't my type, but it was pretty.

I pulled the dress on, surprised how the size was just perfect, the skirt went down to my mid-thigh, I hastily attempted to lower the skirt, taking two long pieces of silk attached to the dress and tying it round my neck, it was too low for my liking, showing a little bit of a growing cleavage. I face palmed and sighed. I felt self-conscious.

I heard Tanith humming outside my door, I held my breath and continued to attempt to make the dress cover more of my legs, and at the same time more of my chest.

"Val?" I heard Tanith call, she moved the door handle but I quickly locked it, the dress was embarrassing. She rattled the doorknob. "Val?" She called again.

"I'm not coming out," I said stubbornly, seating myself on the toilet seat.

"Aw, come on Val!" Tanith urged. "I bet it looks lovely on you."

"I look like a tart," I mumbled.

"I'm sure you don't," Tanith comforted me, her voice muffled from outside the door. "Let me in."

"It's too _short_!" I hissed.

"That's the style of the dress, Val…" Tanith told me. "It's also the longest dress there is out of them, but the design is the best."

"The _longest_?" I gasped.

"The dresses are made for young women," Tanith said. "Just come out so I can have a look and if it looks too revealing I'll figure something out."

I grumbled to myself and stood up, opening the door slowly. I hesitated before stepping out of the bathroom in complete view of Tanith in the little dress.

"It's short," I quoted.

"You look beautiful," Tanith gushed.

"It's so short," I whimpered.

Tanith rolled her eyes and handed me a black leather coat that went down to my knees. I smiled.

"You have to take it off when you arrive," She told me sternly.

I pouted. "But-"

"No buts now let's do you're hair." Tanith scolded me. My pout grew more but she just turned me round and grabbed a hairbrush, hairdryer and a pair of straighteners.

I let her get to work on my hair, and within half an hour my hair hung straight along my shoulders. I thought that was it but Tanith grabbed me back.

"I'm not done yet," She said and pulled out some pins and a hair band. She pushed two locks of my hair towards the front of my face while she brushed the rest of it up tightly, she clipped in a few places and wrapped the hair band round my hair, fastening it into whatever I thought, a ponytail or something. She tilted my head up and pulled at the hair she designed, she pulled a few locks out and then pushed my two down locks across my forehead, parting it so that a quarter of the two locks hung at the right side of my head while the bigger lock of hair was pushed across my forehead, creating a side fringe.

She turned me to a mirror and I eyed the look, I had to admit I looked good and gasped at the amazing hair skills Tanith had, she had tied the rest of the hair up into a neat bun, but round the bun-part it was slightly messy in an attractive way. I thanked her and she hugged me.

She then twirled me round to face her and applied a little make up on my face, I shoved my feet into some black heels, making sure I could walk in them before agreeing a hundred percent.

"O-…Okay, you're ready," She stepped back and viewed her work, happy with herself.

Just then there was a knock at the door, I quickly but carefully pulled on the black coat, Tanith ran to open the door and Fletcher stood there, he smiled at her then peered round her, Tanith interrupted his view.

"Nope," She shook her head. "Not without the drama."

"Aw, come on," Fletcher pleaded. "Let me see my girlfriend."

Tanith cleared her throat. "Fletcher, meet the dressed-up Valkyrie Cain,"

I stalked past her and took Fletcher's hand in mine, he eyed the leather coat I wore and squeezed my hand. "You're hair and make up looks beautiful, and I do love the coat but can't I see the dress?"

I shook my head. "Not until were there."

He pouted and I grinned. "Please?"

"When we're wherever we're going," I told him.

He sighed just as a car horn beeped, he beamed at me. "That's our cue!" He teleported us carefully, keeping me balanced in the heels. We arrived just outside the door and Skulduggery halted us.

"Wait," He called.

We turned slowly and unwillingly. "Yes, Skul?" Fletcher asked.

"I just wanted to say that… well…" Skulduggery trailed off, looking for words. After a moment he shook his skull. "Bring her back by ten, okay?"

"Sure thing," Fletcher smiled, tugging on my hand.

"And Val?" Skulduggery barked up. I looked at him and he shrugged. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Detective." I grinned and left with Fletcher before anyone else could hold us up.

We walked towards the taxi and I climbed into the back, Fletcher sat besides me. He whispered an address to the taxi driver, the man nodded and turned up the radio as he began driving off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Fletcher.

Fletcher grinned and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "It's a surprise," He slowly kissed my neck before gently biting on it, I gasped and felt a slight tingle of pain, I just knew that after he had been sucking on my neck, there was going to be a mark there.

I'd have to punch him for it, later…


	9. A Cheesy Date with French Romance

We arrived outside an old abandoned apartment bulding, the wind shook the trees around us harshly and I tightened the coat around myself.

"F-Fletcher," I stuttered. "T-this d-d-oesn't look l-like a n-nice p-place f-for a d-date."

He threw a warm arm round my shoulder. "This isn't where we're eating, I just wanted to have an occasional chat with the driver." He smiled innocently.

"M-more l-like you're t-trying to hold me u-up," I glared at him, my fingers felt numb, and my toes.

"Eh," He shrugged, suddenly his phone beeped and a smile spread across his face. He teleported us and we arrived outside a large building that was lit up like a Christmas tree. The restaurant was called Le Dali, I blinked and felt warmer than we had before, where the hell were we?

"Um, Fletch?" I whispered as he towed me along to the front doors.

"Hmm?" He halted and turned his head towards me.

"Where are we?"

"Restaurant Le Dali," He said triumphantly. "Paris."

"Paris?" I gasped. He nodded and tugged me along, there was a small line of three to four couples in front of us awaiting to be seated. After a few moments a man in a white tuxedo with a thin black moustache and hair that was gelled backwards down his head came to us.

"Bonjour," He greeted us in a thick French accent. "Bienvenue au Restaurant Le Dali, juste pour deux?"

"Euh, oui. Je voudrais vous êtes le meilleur siège dans la maison pour moi et pour cette belle dame." Fletcher replied, I was gob smacked and my mouth hung open.

"Bien sûr, cette façon." The man replied and turned, Fletcher held my hand and guided me through the packed restaurant. The tables were all decorated with beautiful white tablecloths and polished cushioned chairs. There was a basket of breadsticks on each table and two wine glasses, there were candles on some tables and lowly lit lampshades, creating an orange atmosphere.

The man led us to the edge of the room which had a little more privacy than most of the other tables, there was a larger candle on this table, surrounded by an orb, making the candle tint a red and give the atmosphere a darker shade than the rest of the room. The chairs were more cushioned than the others and seated across from each other, the man removed two chairs and placed them at an empty table nearby. Fletcher dropped my hand and stood behind me, he held the collar of my coat gentle and waited until I had undone all the buttons, I sighed and undid them before he softly took the coat from my arms and folded it with his own. I took in the crisp white shirt he wore and baggy jeans and polished trainers, and he eyed the short dress I wore, I crossed my arms over my chest and blushed.

He smiled at me. "You look beautiful," He noted and pulled my chair back after hanging our coats up on the back of his own chair. He made a hand motion telling me to sit down, I did so and tucked myself in. He walked gracefully to his own chair and sat down, staring into my eyes with a crooked grin on his face.

The man cleared his throat lightly and whispered something to Fletcher, Fletcher nodded and dismissed him with a hand movement.

"Vous serez en mesure de commander sous peu, Monsieur," The man said before wandering off, giving me a smile before he left. I smiled back then looked over at Fletcher.

"You speak French?" I asked him with a goldfish expression.

Fletcher shrugged softly. "I've been researching lately, about my power. But it got boring and then I got this great idea to take you to a French restaurant and impress you with my language skills."

"You planned this?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," He paused. "I figured learning French would impress you and think I wasn't the idiot I look like."

"You don't look like an idiot," I smiled at him. "I like you how you are, but it was really sweet learning French for me, Fletch."

"You're being nice," He noted.

I blinked. "I aren't nice?"

Fletcher chuckled. "Nicer than usual, you know, complimenting me?"

"Um…"

"No, no. I don't mean it like that, I like you complimenting me. There's a lot to compliment about." He winked.

"Don't get cocky," I warned. He laughed.

Just as he did a woman in her mid-thirties appeared, she had lovely red hair that was fixed up into a messy ponytail, she had plenty of make up on but it didn't affect her beautiful appearance.

"Hello, my name is Lela and I will be you're server for today," The lady Lela smiled.

"I don't have speak French?" Fletcher asked, I grinned.

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Lela laughed. "I work here but I am originally English. Anyways, here are you're menus, I will be back very shortly."

She handed Fletcher and I a menu each and walked off to order for a couple a few feet from us.

"Wasted effort," Fletcher sighed. I rested my hand on his and smiled. He smiled back just before I pulled my hand away and looked at the menu.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Need a translation?" Fletcher offered. "You know we're having a three course meal, right?"

"What?" I said, my eyes wide. "I can't eat a three course!"

He grinned. "We're going to stuff ourselves silly, anyway. You're getting some meat on them bones."

"I don't need that much," I offered.

Fletcher shook his head. "No, you run around fighting badguys all the time, and sometimes don't have anything to eat for days. It's bad for you're health. Now, what do you want for a starter. Oh, and you aren't having a salad. Girls who don't eat properly are just normal, so no salad."

I sighed. "I'll have that soup." I pointed to a picture and showed him.

"Tomato soup," Fletcher smiled and nodded. "Ditto. Do you like Spaghetti Bolognese?" I just nodded. "Well, you have to try it for the main, it's gorgeous here."

"How many times have you came here on dates then?" I asked.

"This is my first with a girl," He blushed. "I came here when I was thirteen on a holiday with my father and his girlfriend."

"Oh," I smiled.

"Wasn't as good as it is now," Fletcher told me then looked back to the menu. "Dessert?"

"You choose," I said.

"Val, I don't know what you like and I want to get you something you'll love," He sighed. I shrugged and pointed at a picture of a large bowl of what looked to be mixed ice creams.

"That?" I asked.

He nodded. "I wanted that when I came here first time, too. My dad said no and got me a chocolate bar instead."

I smirked. "Just go wild here, Fletch. I'm just worried about how much it'll cost."

"Pfft, it's cheap on my account." Fletcher shrugged. "I'm loaded right now, Val."

"Did you rob a bank?" I asked.

"Nah, early birthday money from my dad." Fletcher smiled at me, taking my hand in his.

I glared at him. "You shouldn't be spending you're birthday money on me!"

"Val, I want to. It's as good for as it is for you to just be able to bring you here!" Fletcher mumbled.

"You're mad," I stated and nodded.

Lela arrived back to us within seconds, she smiled down at us. "What'll it be?"

"Two tomato soups for starters, two portions of spaghetti with sauce and then a large ice cream mix." Fletcher said, his voice slow so she could get it all down. She took the menu from us and tucked them under her arms.

"And to drink?" She asked.

"Get me you're finest champagne." Fletcher smirked at me. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're food will be here shortly," Lela told us and vanished once more.

When she was gone and leaned over and whispered to Fletcher. "Aren't you going a little over the top?"

"Not at all," He whispered and kissed my cheek. I sighed and lowered myself into the chair, he took both my hands in his and seemed to be lost in thought, he occasionally squeezed my hands and looked up to my eyes.

Lela nudged Fletcher gently on the shoulder, she held a large champagne bottle in her hands, Fletcher gave her a tip as she poured our glasses full and left the champagne in a box of ice down at Fletcher's feet.

Fletcher picked up his glass. "How's you're mum's baby?"

"It's fine," I smiled. "Getting larger every week."

He grinned. "That's nice, I can't wait until it's born. You'll be a big sis' and get breaks from all this chaos."

I frowned. "I know, and it'll be nice but then I'll be putting not only my parents in danger but the baby. I already put my closest friends in danger but Skulduggery and you guys need me now."

"That we do," Fletcher nodded. "But you need more rest."

"I'm not an old pensioner," I laughed.

"I'd be worried if you we're," Fletcher mumbled. "I just think you need a little more time off now and then."

I giggled once more. "And a baby will help, how?"

"The baby will adore you," Fletcher began. "And it'll grow up to be hopefully almost cool as you, and become like you're sidekick?"

"The baby is not getting involved in the… magic world." I stated, nodding and picking up my glass as Fletcher took a sip of his. "Too much drama and danger."

"You don't seem to think so, but I agree. Less drama and danger for both of you," Fletcher held up his glass for a toast.

I sighed but smiled softly. "You just want me to have more time off so you can badger me on with dates and presents."

Fletcher nodded. "All part of the plan, my dear."

"You make it sound like we're married, not a first date."

He grinned. "Still, Val. The baby will be someone who will look up to you as a Big Sis should be there for. What do you want it to be, boy or girl?"

"I like a surprise," I noted, he still held his hand up. "A boy would be nice, but I'm all in for a girl."

"I hope it's a boy," Fletcher nodded. "Another Valkyrie will drive me nuts."

I laughed with him. "Hopefully she has friends."

"You have friends." Fletcher corrected.

"Normal friends," I rephrased.

"Ah, normal is overrated." Fletcher nodded. "Either way, a toast to a boy?"

"A toast to a girl," I grinned at him and clinked my glass with his before taking a sip. It tasted lovely, Fletcher really had good taste. "So how many dates have you taken girls on?" I asked.

"Jealous on what you've been missing?" He winked. I scoffed but glared slightly. "Val, I've only just mastered my power correctly. I've been on the occasional movie-watch and Prom but nothing as good as this."

"I'm you're favourite so far?" I smiled.

"So far? You better be my last and vice versa!" Fletcher said.

"Protective," I muttered with a cheeky smile.

"Hush," Fletcher sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You really look pretty tonight," Fletcher eyed my dress. "Actually, you're like me. Gorgeous all the time, you're hair is done up nicely for once. Unlike mine, which is always fantastic. Don't you agree?"

"Not at all," I smiled.

"You're too kind," Fletcher took a sip of his drink. "I'm beautiful, you're beautiful. This place is beautiful, I'm happy for a beautiful time with my beautiful hair."

I reached over and ruffled his hair madly, he removed my hand quickly before I could do any damage. He squeezed my hands and I blushed, he leaned over and placed a soft peck on my lips, it only lasted for as long as it came, a sad three seconds, but it was better than nothing.

The date continued on merrily, our starter came and the soup was divine. I asked Fletcher to tell me more about his early life and he happily badgered on about himself, I was quite interested though. His early life had been similar to mine, except he had more friends. He asked me about mine, and I shrugged.

_Nothing special to talk about,_ I said. He replied with quick chuckle and a shake of his head, I gave in and told him about the adventures of I and Skulduggery before he came along, his eyes widened at the part of Nefarian Serpine, the Sceptre of the Ancients and the other world-saving things. By then our main dinner had come and he had asked for more information about me before I met Skulduggery, so I told him about my childhood and my Uncle Gordon, about how Tanith is a massive fan and all the pranks I and my Uncle pulled onto my cousins.

"You seemed much happier back then," Fletcher whispered, even though he didn't need to. He kept his eyes on his plate, I had already started digging into mine because it looked, and tasted, gorgeous.

"Maybe, but I'm having a lot more adventure now," I said, not lowering my voice.

"And you have friends, and a wonderful boyfriend," Fletcher winked at me, swirling a fork round into his spaghetti and placing it into his mouth neatly.

I gulped. "Is that what you are?"

"Val, this whole night has been a cheesy time, but I can tell you've enjoyed it. You've proven you like romance and all this, even though you're a tough chick to please, I want to get serious now. It sounded cheesy this morning, too but believe me, you'll have to get used to it." Fletcher gushed out in one breath.

"I know," I mumbled, comprehending.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Fletcher asked with a cocky smile. "'Cause I love you?"

"Cheesy," I commented but smirked at him. "Fine, I'll go out with you."

"As my girlfriend," He hinted. "Not just my friend, my amazingly pretty friend. But as my _girlfriend._"

"You're making it cheesier!" I giggled.

"The cheesiness will blend in soon, don't worry." Fletcher smiled.

(Afterall, this is a _Romance_ story.)

I smiled at him and got to a topic we hadn't reached. "So, what's you're father like?" I asked.

Fletcher shrugged his shoulders lightly. "He's kind of like me, but more interested in his business than his hair."

"Oh," I swallowed a mouthful of food, washing it down with a quick sip of wine. "What does he do?"

"He owns a hotel somewhere south of London, quite a nice business. Room service and all, he's named it after the family." Fletcher said. "The _magic_ family."

"So, you all have you're last names as Renn?" I questioned.

Fletcher shook his head. "Nah, I changed my name a few weeks before you and Skulduggery found me."

"Ah," I nodded slowly.

"You should meet him one day, stay in the hotel with me. He'd be please to know I've met someone," Fletcher beamed. "I'm sure Rosella would be happy, too."

"Rosella?" I blinked. "Who's that?"

"She's engaged to my father, not much for her but she's better than nothing, I guess. My dad's been lonely since I met him and his old girlfriend broke up with him, I only met her on my last visit which was before we came here, and his sudden love for her, well… never mind." He mumbled, gulping down the last of his wine, my glass was still half full.

"Tell me," I urged.

"Here, have some more wine." Fletcher said, grabbing the bottle and pouring my glass full again, along with his own.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Fletcher, please?"

"Yes?" He asked, making it more difficult.

I tried not to get hasty, he had been so nice to me tonight, and far less annoying. "Tell me what you we're going to say."

"Fine," He said stubbornly. "My dad's sudden love for Rosella reminded me of my sudden love for you. So I expressed it a little bit more during our holiday. Happy?"

"Yes," I said, a little shocked.

Fletcher smirked at me. "And it seems to have worked. Our second kiss in and we're already on the best date ever and planning to meet each others family."

"…Each others?" I asked, he nodded quickly.

"I'd love to meet you're family," Fletcher smiled.

"Their crazy," I noted.

"So are you," He said. "Not much difference there."

"They don't know about the magic world, Fletch," I grumbled. "Remember?"

He clicked in. "Oh," he sighed. "You have you're reflection doing all that work."

"You did remember," I smiled.

He smiled back. "Of course,"

"Maybe you can still meet my family…" I offered.

"Really?"

"Yes, if you don't teleport, call me by my given name which you already know and I do not have to repeat then yes. You can, on one condition," I said.

"Anything," He agreed.

"Bring on the dessert," I challenged, showing my finished plate.

He grinned and quickly finished his plate, motioning a hand for Lela to come and bring us our desserts.


	10. White Chicks, Action and Vampires

The date continued on with loving stares, French talk and more food. I felt stuffed. Fletcher had quickly offered for a quick walk around the streets, he said it would top off the _romance_, I just think he didn't want to go back to the others that quick.

So, as Fletcher held my hand in his and guided us through the dark streets, I couldn't help but glance at a few things that caught my eye, and even through all that date, I still was not one for romance.

But I was flattered, charmed even. And glad we went on that date.

_We never do normal stuff, it's good to get a break from it, even if it's all lovey-dovey._ I thought.

"You enjoyed yourself," Fletcher smirked at me. "I'm that good."

"Of course I've enjoyed myself," I rolled my eyes. "Some good food with mushy conversations and a walk through a rich city really put's a smile on a girl's face, Fletch."

Fletcher grin widened. "I know, but it's you're face."

"I know," I said, smug.

"But you have enjoyed yourself?" He repeated.

"Yes," I sighed happily, squeezing his hand. "It's been really great having just one normal date with you."

"Our first of many normal dates," Fletcher added.

"Don't jinx it," I mumbled.

We walked across a lightly lit bridge, and I halted to the side to get a good view of the city in front of us, everything was lit up and looked so beautiful. I rested my elbows on the bridge and nuzzled into Fletcher's shoulder as he slung his shoulder casually over us.

"This definitely beats the other dates I've been on," Fletcher said.

"Aw, I didn't know I was that special," I smiled up at him.

"Not just that but… eh," Fletcher shrugged.

I sighed softly as I took in the view, I couldn't get enough of the large lit up buildings and French music from nearby restaurants, all sorts of exotic smells in the air, and no rain. Nothing like Dublin.

I looked up at the violet sky, seeing the stars peeking out amongst the soft clouds drifting to the south-east, the moon wasn't up yet, and the sun was setting outwards into a red mist along the horizon of the hills on the opposite side of Paris.

"Valkyrie Cain," I heard a voice grumble.

I blinked and span round, Fletcher looked over his shoulder at why I had suddenly become so alarmed. I took in the glare from Scapegrace, who stood in ripped clothing and bruises all over his body.

"Oh, it's just you." I sighed, letting a relieved smile spread across my face.

"Don't tempt me, Child…" He growled. "Don't tempt me to kill you faster… that I have tried for years!"

"And failed each time," I noted. "You're not a very good killer are you?"

"He's a killer?" Fletcher asked, his eyes widened, I could tell he was ready to teleport.

"Hold it," I told Fletcher calmly. "This is Scapegrace, Scapegrace, this is my boyfriend Fletcher."

"Fletcher?" Scapegrace asked, his eyes blinked several times, he squinted as he eyed Fletcher. "Renn? Fletcher Renn?"

"I'm famous," Fletcher beamed.

I sighed, annoyed. "What do you want Scapegrace?"

"To kill you… to spread you're blood, guts and the rest of you're insides all over this bridge, to cut you're hair with a razor I borrowed-without-permission-and-have-no-intension-to-return, to write my name on the wall over there with you're blood. To stick you're eyeballs on sticks like marshmallows and burn them-"

I interrupted him. "Getting a little _too_ imaginative there,"

Scapegrace nodded. "But I'll do it. Someday. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even the day after that."

"Or the day after that," Fletcher said, wrapping an arm round my waist. "I wouldn't let it."

"You don't have to be romantic anymore," I smiled at Fletcher.

"You're my girlfriend, I'll be romantic when I like," Fletcher nodded stubbornly, then looked at Scapegrace. "Even at times when an injured, madman is threatening to kill you in sick ways."

"One day, Cain…" Scapegrace warned. "I'll get you, and you're little famous-teleporting-boyfriend too!"

"See, I am famous!" Fletcher said to me. "I should get more respect, respect resulting in kisses, babe." He winked at me.

I grinned at him. "Fletcher, don't call me babe."

"Honey?" He asked.

"No,"

"Shnookums?" Fletcher asked.

"Definitely not!" I blurted out.

"What can I call you?" He asked, poking my nose.

"You can call me Val," I grumbled, pushing his hand away. "And don't poke my nose."

"I'm you're boyfriend, aren't I?" He asked, his lips ready to kiss or smirk.

"Yes…" I trailed off.

"And I have the right to give you a nickname?" He questioned me.

"Yes," I said. "The names Cain, Valkyrie Cain."

"You're no Bond, Cutie-pie." Fletcher stroked my cheek. "But I have the right to poke you're nose when I see the need to." Fletcher wrapped his other arm round me and lowered his lips close to mine.

"I'm gonna barf," Scapegrace shuddered. I waved my hand at him and he was swooped off his feet by a hard gush of wind to the edge of the bridge, tipping off with a gurgled scream. Fletcher looked over, an annoyed look on his face.

"Ignore him," I smiled, taking Fletcher's hand in mine, he just nodded and we teleported outside Ghastly's door, the rain hit me like hail and I yelped.

Fletcher teleported us outside his room, I could tell that both of us were already soaked.

"Sorry," He said.

I glared at him for a moment then my eyes wandered over his hair and I snickered, my snickers turned into laughter within seconds.

"You should see you're hair," I giggled. Fletcher rolled his eyes and swiftly ducked down to peck my cheek.

"Seeing as we came back here in a rush," Fletcher mumbled. "Romantic comedy, downstairs, you, me, thirty minutes."

"Very obvious," I nodded. "I _think_ I understood."

He grinned and unlocked his door, wondering in. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the key, unlocking the door and allowing myself in. I quickly kicked off the heels and peeled the coat off me, I stripped down to my underwear and jogged to the bathroom, carefully removing my hair from it's updo and scrubbing off the makeup until my face was gone of the horrid stuff. I left my hair dangling down along my shoulders as I quickly pulled on a pair of red shorts and a white tank top for pyjamas, I finished it off with a cotton jacket and left it half-way zipped, I pulled on a pair of slippers and made my way downstairs early.

I jogged down the stairs to gush at Tanith at how secretly brilliant it was, and to ask Ghastly what the weather will be like tomorrow, I also decided to check up on Skulduggery's mood.

I paused outside the closed living room door, hearing the faint sound of Britney Spears' song Toxic, I thought through why somebody would be listening to this, none of my three friends liked pop music, or so I thought, they were all old. They liked old music. I suddenly overreacted and raised my left leg, sending a straight kick to the door, the door shuddered under the blow and broke off it's hinges, I stood in a stance where my feet were parted, knees bent and hands in fists in front of me. But even that didn't startle me as much as this did.

A twister mat was placed in the middle of the room, pieces of skeleton body parts were on some colours, Tanith was lying on her chest with one foot over her shoulder and arm stretched out to the board in front of her, Ghastly was over her in a sort of crab-form, holding himself up with both hands, one leg in front of her other shoulder and the resting along the top of her legs.

Tanith looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, Val."

I didn't respond, I just stared.

"Valli-Kins!" Skulduggery's voice came, I noticed his skull nestled in a pink pillow across from the board. "Wanna play Twister?"

"Um, I'll pass." I grumbled.

"In that stance you kind of look like a Charlie's Angel," Ghastly said just after Fletcher teleported besides me, he looked at my stance and raised an eyebrow, his eyes travelled towards the room and his eyes widened, a slow grin stretched out over his face and he began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tanith asked, her voice innocent.

"Nothin'," Fletcher snickered, his arms wounded round my waist, pulling me out of my stance. "And Val is _my _angel."

"Somebody is being clingy," Skulduggery groaned. "I hate that."

"You're just jealous," Tanith mumbled. "But just wait, Skul. Them two lovebirds are gonna live happily ever after, just like me and Ghastly. Then you're gonna meet a nice, bald, skeleton lady and you're gonna like, well, second live a happily ever after."

Skulduggery paused for a moment. "I hope she has a decent name, like Mary or Sue."

"Mary Sue," I nodded.

"Mary Sue Pleasant." Fletcher added.

"It's about time Skulduggery settled down," Ghastly grunted.

"Again," Skulduggery corrected harshly.

"I think this Mary Sue woman sounds nice," Tanith smiled.

"Okay," I said slowly, I took Fletcher's hand in mine. "I want all these bones picked up and Skulduggery, fixed, Tanith and Ghastly you two go smooch in the van or something, somewhere we can't hear or see you. Skul, can you like meditate in the kitchen or upstairs?"

"Why are you so keen to be rid of us now?" Ghastly sighed, dropping carefully out of his crab as Tanith eased her legs from over her shoulders.

"Because I want to watch a romantic comedy alone," I said. "With Fletcher."

"Yes, with _me._" Fletcher cheered. "'Cause I'm special, and handsome. Her boyfriend, classed as a second date, with a couch, and pillows and a good movie, with possibly some making out scenes."

"I wanna see this movie," Tanith complained.

"Out," I ordered and planted myself on the couch as Fletcher decided on which romantic comedy to watch.

Tanith and Ghastly cleared up the game and collected Skulduggery's bones, taking his head with them, Fletcher found a movie and began to set it up, once done he flicked off the lights and settled down next to me as he flicked through the trailers of crappy films.

Skulduggery returned within moments, I watched him as he vanished behind us into the kitchen.

"I'm going to sit here, read a newspaper and make sure you two do not start anything, no touching, no kissing, no talking. Just film watching. Got it?"

"No promises," I sighed and pushed Fletcher down onto the couch on his back, I lay on top of him and rested my head on his shoulder, looking up at the screen. Fletcher wrapped an arm round me while the other continued clicking the remote. When we finally got to the film part, Fletcher dropped the remote onto the floor and placed his other hand on my back while the other tightened round my waist.

The film quickly got my attention, it didn't seem very romantic to me, but then I noticed that it was _White Chicks_, so I understood that it would be much more of a comedy, but I didn't mind. The film was entertaining enough to not allow me to get distracted by Fletcher tracing patterns on my back with his hand, his arm tight round my waist and his minty breath hitting my face like a soft summer breeze.

I felt Skulduggery's gaze on us from behind, he didn't need eyes for me to know that anyway. I remained still and snickered at the film, I heard Fletcher chuckle a few times, too, I hadn't seen this film before, I hadn't watched television in years.

"You two are so quiet," Skulduggery suddenly blurted out. "It… it brings joy to me. I'm so proud!"

"Oh, shut up!" I grumbled from the sofa, fixing my eyes on the screen.

"My ickle Valli-kins is growing up so fast," I heard Skulduggery whimper.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, I got up off of Fletcher slowly, Fletcher blinked as a mask of confusion clouded his face, I got up off the sofa and made my way to the fridge.

"Want a can of coke, Fletch?" I asked, peeking my head into the fridge as I looked around.

"Sure," I heard his reply, his voice sounded relieved.

I reached up and grabbed the two cans of coke and a bag of Doritos before I walked back over to the couch and saw Fletcher sitting up in the middle of it, I seated myself on the end where Fletcher had lay and kicked my feet up, placing them behind Fletcher's back and along the couch. I placed the can on the armrest, making sure it was balanced before popping open the bag of crisps.

"Aren't you full?" Fletcher asked in shock, opening his can of coke and taking a sip.

"We hardly eat," I noted. "You explained that enough at the restaurant, so, I'm stuffing myself silly."

He rolled his eyes but a smile formed on his lips. He leaned back down and swung his legs up besides mine, I grabbed my can of coke and leaned against the armrest as Fletcher rested his head on my stomach. We continued to watch the movie and I munched on the Doritos, Fletcher snaked his hand up a few times and stole some, I gave the rest of the packet to him anyway as I opened my can of coke and drank it within moments. The film was halfway through already, and I got the story so far on my first viewing.

Tanith stalked in after a moment and eyed us on the couch. "Aw, that's cute! Look at you, all bundled up, nice and warm watching a good Ol' romantic comedy."

"It's more of a comedy," I nodded at her.

"Don't judge me," Tanith stuck her tongue out, Ghastly appeared behind her and wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

"Me and Tanith were just about to go for a midnight stroll along the beach if any of you wanted to come," Ghastly offered. "It's not as cold or rainy as earlier, _Fletcher._"

"Hmm?" Fletcher smiled innocently, I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"It's up to you, I don't mind." I told him.

Fletcher nodded and got up stiffly. "Sure, we'll watch the rest sometime else."

"Just let me get changed," I said to Tanith.

"You don't need wrap up extra warm, we're taking the van for the way there and back, were just going to have a little walk around."

"Can I come?" Skulduggery asked.

"Sure," Tanith said. "But I get shotgun."

"No fair," Skulduggery complained.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"_No!_" Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery all yelled at once. Fletcher laughed.

"Oh, come on!" I mumbled. "I wasn't that bad. And at the time I was being chased!"

"You are a terrible driver, Val." Tanith grumbled. "Face it."

"Tanith is a terrible driver, too," Ghastly added. "Maybe you should drive a motorbike like her."

"Hey!" Tanith glared.

"I'd like that," Fletcher smirked. I punched his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Pervert," I mumbled angrily.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Val…" Fletcher put on his puppy dog face.

"Whatever, just teleport me to my room," I sighed and held his hand, in the blink of an eye we were in my room. I pointed to the bed and looked Fletcher in the eyes.

"What?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"No!" I hissed then softened my tone. "I mean, I'm going to be changing in the bathroom, _do not move from that spot._ I mean it, Fletcher. _Do not move._"

He mock-saluted and placed himself at the edge of my bed. I walked over a bag next to my bed on the opposite side of Fletcher and kneeled down. I pulled out a pair of tight jeans, a t-shirt and scrambled for my jacket. I blinked and got up, placing the clothes on the bed as I walked over to Fletcher's side, looking around the floor for my jacket.

"What are you looking for?" Fletcher asked.

"My jacket, it's gone." I said. "All of them."

"You can borrow one of mine for tonight," Fletcher offered. I nodded but continued to look.

"Thanks, Fletch." My voice was muffled as I peeked under the bed and in the wardrobe. "It's just that I brought all four jackets, a normal cotton one, that black one I wore tonight, the one Ghastly made for me and a leather one but now they are all gone."

He shrugged. "Maybe Tanith or Ghastly took them to get washed or something, maybe they are downstairs…" He gave me a few suggestions on where they may be, I nodded to each one and shrugged, wondering into the bathroom and taking the clothes with me. I changed quickly then re-entered the bedroom, I slipped out of my slippers and yanked on some socks and a pair of converse while Fletcher teleported to get a jacket. He arrived three seconds later wearing a large hoodie and black baggy jeans with his white, polished trainers, something told me he was very proud of them.

Fletcher held a jacket out for me as I slipped my arms into it, it was very warm and large on me but I didn't mind. I held Fletcher's hand as we strolled down the hall where Ghastly, Tanith and Skulduggery were waiting.

"Guys, have any of you seen Val's jackets?" Fletcher asked as we reached them.

"I brought four and I can't find a one," I mumbled.

"I know that you're cotton one is downstairs in the wash," Tanith said. "But I didn't get any others. My feather has gone missing, too!"

Fletcher squeezed my hand. "They'll be in you're room or somewhere round the house. We'll look tomorrow."

"For now, let's go for a nice walk." Skulduggery said. "Get some air in our lungs."

"You don't have lungs," I told him.

"I wish I had." He whimpered once more.

"I wish, I wish I was a fish!" Tanith sang. We all walked out of the house and I shivered lightly as the unexpected wind hit us, the sky was dark but dotted with stars, enlightening it beautifully.

Fletcher draped his arm round my shoulders to keep me warmer, Ghastly did the same thing to Tanith as she and Skulduggery started a conversation of _be careful what you wish for_, whilst Tanith really did wish to be a fish, as long as Ghastly was a fish with her.

I learned that Ghastly didn't like fish.

We reached the van and I climbed into the backseat with Fletcher and Skulduggery, I sat in between them both to not make the atmosphere more awkward, it was awkward enough with Tanith and her fishy fantasies with Ghastly. I shuddered and Fletcher thought it was because of the coldness, I grinned at how he was wrong but still enjoyed myself as he wrapped both his arms round me tightly.

Ghastly drove and Tanith peeked her head out of the window, the wind smacking against her face, making her eyes wide open and her firm cheeks wobble, her hair twisted and turned as the wind blew straight through the curly blonde locks, I'd never seen her this childish before, but then again, she was free for a nice holiday, let her have her fun.

A thought then struck me as I remembered what day it was tomorrow, and I wondered why I hadn't thought about it before when Fletcher mentioned about looking for my coats, I'd have to pop into town alone or with Tanith early in the morning, or even tonight, I'd go with Tanith. I hated getting lost.

It was Fletcher's 18th birthday tomorrow, and Ghastly had already ruined one surprise as a party for Fletcher, so I'd get him a surprise gift, not a romantic weekend away to Paris like my mother and father had done but for an anniversary, something he'd really love.

Hair gel?

I smirked to myself inwardly but decided on something else, thinking that he already had plenty of hair gel to last him a lifetime. I continued to think and began to disconnect from the real world, deep in thought, it only lasted like that for a few seconds when someone was shaking my arm gently.

"Val?" Skulduggery asked.

I looked over at him. "Yes?"

"Nothing," Skulduggery said. "You had you're thinking face on, didn't want you to hurt yourself."

Fletcher snickered besides me, I elbowed him in the ribs, not hard enough to cause some real pain though.

"Ha ha," I mumbled, sarcasm dripping off every letter, I rolled my eyes and looked over at Tanith, she was leaning out the open window with just her legs and butt in the car.

"Tanith, get you're butt in here," Ghastly ordered, sounding like a paranoid mother.

"As you can see," Her voice called above the roaring wind. "My butt is in there!"

"Tanith…" Ghastly sighed.

"Okay, okay," She grumbled, she began to climb back in but suddenly the van went over a bump and long, white arms grabbed Tanith from outside, yanking her out unexpectedly, Ghastly stomped on the brake and u-turned the car.

The van spun like a lid off a bottle, the wheels screeched and tilted, I unclasped my seatbelt and reached over Skulduggery, I heard him yell my name as I threw myself out of the van, climbing up onto the roof where two vampires were balanced, I climbed up and prepared myself.

The two vampire noticed my appearance and snarled, one of them was tall, female with long blonde hair and scorching red eyes, she had bloody nails and had the biggest fangs I ever saw. The other, was male, possibly her boyfriend in their human lives, he had short brown hair that stuck up in some places, kind of like Fletcher's but much smaller.

"Keep the van moving!" I yelled to Ghastly, he did what I said and the van darted off onto the road, I almost lost my balance but gathered myself up in time, the female vampire, let's call her Blondie, approached me with a smirk plastered onto her face. The male was too busy battling Tanith to do much about me.

Blondie continued to walk towards me, then she leaped for my feet. I raised my arms up and grabbed Blondie round the waist, turning her upside down, she struggled and kicked, but I kept steady upon the roof of the van. I hoisted Blondie up until her legs were on my shoulders, flipping her over and falling back, I landed on her and pinned her down with my bodyweight, she growled and kicked her legs, she wore knee high black boots with much too big heels, her shirt was red and she wore a black jacket.

She kicked her legs against and one of her heels connected with my face, I fell onto my back and felt a warm liquid on my cheeks, Blondie grabbed me by the hair and dragged me about, I managed to get onto my feet but she threw me off the van, I gasped and slid down the windshield, meeting Ghastly's wide eyes. Blondie landed next to me and tried grab me again, only this time I grabbed her by the wrist and kicked one of my legs upwards, kicking her in the stomach. She seemed winded for a moment but I pulled her towards me, bring my feet up as she toppled over me, I let go of her wrists as she fell forward and pulled myself up. I looked over at the Vampire male, and decided on his name to be Boy.

I stumbled up back onto the van roof, wrapping an arm round Boy and hauling him off Tanith, he roared and reached round him, bringing his arms up from over his head and gripping my shoulders, he threw me forward and over him, my back hit the roof with a loud thud and I choked as the air left my body. Blondie returned within a few moments, her eyes blazing at me. Boy pulled me up onto my feet and threw me at Blondie, I skidded along the wet roof but held my arm out as Blondie ran at me, her face collided with my arm and I twisted, my foot tripping her over as she face planted the roof with a squeal.

I grabbed her head and began smacking her face into the van, she struggled beneath my grip but arms wounded round my neck, I began struggling against Boy, trying to throw him off or find an escape of his chokehold.

Fletcher appeared in front of me and stumbled, he regained his balance then saw me, his eyes widening. He vanished for a moment then Boy was yanked from me and thrown onto the road, the van halted and I fell, Fletcher grabbed my hand before I could topple off. He managed to teleport I and the unconsious Tanith back into the van. Ghastly reversed and went over Boy, as we heard a large squeal of pain. Ghastly continued to reverse before speeding off onto the road.

Skulduggery looked at Fletcher. "Can you drive?"

"…No," Fletcher said slowly.

"Then that's good enough for me," Skulduggery said. "Fletcher, take the wheel and watch over Tanith. Val, Ghastly, come with me."

Ghastly quickly swapped places with Fletcher and placed Tanith laying down in the backseat, I followed Skulduggery out the window with Ghastly on tow, from on the roof, Fletcher's driving was madder than my own.

Blondie stared at us with a mixture of hate and appreciation, but she snarled and darted for me once more, Skulduggery waved his hand lazily and Blondie toppled over the van again, I wonder if she had a habit of falling off of vans during attacks.

I then noticed more Vampires climbing up onto the van from the back, I saw one jump for me and I ducked, grabbing the vampire's wrist and pulling her over me, I then pushed her away a few feet then clicked my fingers, summoning a fireball and throwing it at him.

He squealed and jumped out of the way, taking several vampires with him as he knocked them off out of fear. Skulduggery stepped forward and began setting several Vampires on fire as Ghastly threw punches, kicks and over combat styles at them, fending them off.

"Get into the van," Skulduggery told me. I nodded and slipped down the windshield, noticing Fletcher's stares but ignoring them, I stumbled to the side of Fletcher's door and threw it open. I climbed over Fletcher and into shotgun.

"You're bleeding," He said, his eyes never leaving the road.

"I'll be fine," I said and listened, trying to get past the raging wind and the squealing of the van's tires. I saw several vampires get thrown off of the van, I looked over my shoulder at Tanith, seeing no injuries and deciding, hoping, she was okay.

After a few more minutes, Skulduggery climbed back, shoving Tanith up into a slouching position, Ghastly joined them within seconds and wrapped an arm round Tanith's unconscious form.

"We can't go back to the house just yet," Skulduggery informed us. "They are following us, so be ready to fight. Fletcher, you are backup, stay in the van with Tanith, if one of us are injured or such, try to get us all out."

"S-sure," Fletcher's hands shook as he gripped the steering wheel, suddenly the van gave off a world-rocking shudder and spun off it's course, the van toppled over and Fletcher hit his head onto the window, the window smashed on the impact and Fletcher lay there unmoving.

Ghastly had gripped Tanith, shielding her from any harm as Skulduggery attempted to manipulate the air to save the van colliding the ground with such force, but he was too slow.

The van's engine roared to a sudden halt and it was too quiet, the only sounds were mine and Ghastly's heavy breathing along with Tanith and Fletcher's heartbeats. The wind was not roaring anymore, and there we're no growls, no snarls, not anything.

I remained completely still for a minute, until I remembered Fletcher. I reached over slowly, shaking him, he didn't awake. I unclasped his seatbelt and pulled him over to me, struggling as the ground was on Fletcher's window side, so I was pressed up against him thanks to gravity.

Skulduggery reached over and yanked Fletcher into the back with Tanith, Ghastly climbed out of his side, Skulduggery held both Fletcher and Tanith as Ghastly pulled the van back up, grunting with effort. I grabbed the door handle to keep me steady.

Ghastly climbed back in slowly, keeping an eye out. "Skul, we need a new plan."

"I have one," Skulduggery admitted. "But it's utterly stupid."

"Ah, it should work then," Ghastly grumbled.

"Indeed," Skulduggery reached up to fix his hat, which had been tilted on his skull. "So here's my plan…"


	11. Valkyrie the Vampire Wrestler

I placed a damp cloth on Fletcher's forehead, removing the blood and making it easier for Ghastly to remove the glass shards. Fletcher's unconscious body never moved, and it was only his calm breathing and steady heartbeat that kept me reassured that he was fine. I sighed.

_So much for a good holiday,_ I thought as Skulduggery repeated his plan to Ghastly, whom was not taking it too well.

"I am not leaving Tanith," Ghastly objected. "Or Fletcher." He added after receiving a glare from me.

"Ghastly, we are outnumbered," Skulduggery grumbled. "We sure could use you're help fighting most of them off."

"You and Val can do the job," Ghastly offered.

Fletcher groaned and I looked at him, his eyes fluttered open and met mine. I continued to wipe away the blood.

"Ghastly, did you remove all the shards?" I asked with a following sigh.

"I should think so," Ghastly mumbled, then looked at Skulduggery. "I think you two will do pretty well, actually. Fending them off."

"Huh?" Fletcher squeaked.

Skulduggery looked at Ghastly, then Fletcher. "He means I and Valkyrie, with fighting off the Vampires, getting them somewhere else while you and Tanith recover."

Fletcher bit down on his lip then nodded at Skulduggery. "You and Val can handle it."

"See," Ghastly said. "Don't you agree, Val?"

"Hmm," I hummed, not bothering to reply.

"Val?" Ghastly repeated.

"What?" I asked.

"Valkyrie was doing exceptionally well," Skulduggery commented. "Valkyrie, where did you learn that combat?"

"I don't know," I sighed once more, wiping Fletcher's forehead repeatedly until every ink splatter of blood was gone. "I was going by instinct."

"Instinct or not," Fletcher butted in. "You were beating up a Vampire."

"Blondie? Nah, I call that a draw." I mumbled _I'm not finished with her,_ I grinned inwardly.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Skulduggery began. "Val and I will go search for some Vampires, Ghastly, you will stay here with these two, while here fix the van if possible, any trouble strikes, get moving. We'll be right behind you."

"Fine," I grumbled and handed Fletcher the damp cloth, Skulduggery climbed out of the van and waited for me to follow. I began to climb out when Fletcher grabbed my hand, I looked back at him and saw his eyes gazing at mine.

"Be careful," He told me.

I winked at him. "I can handle myself." I dropped his hand slowly and leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before jumping out, slamming the van door shut on my way out.

Skulduggery led the way down a trail, I followed but searched the little forest surrounding us on either road, we walked a few yards out before we heard the faintest of footsteps that of which were not our own.

I halted at the same time as Skulduggery did, I became aware that we were surrounded and braced myself, Skulduggery fixed himself upon the Vampires closing in at us from the front, emerging from the forests. I could still see the van from here, and was pretty sure Ghastly or Fletcher would be watching us. I turned around and focused on the Vampires behind me, if any of them made a break for the van, my Necromancy powers would have to kick in. I recognised Blondie from earlier and grinned in spite of myself, I raised my hand palm-up and curled my fingers, motioning for her to come join me.

She growled and launched, I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her in a circle, her feet dangled from under her, her overly large heels colliding with several Vampires that had sprung, after completing the circle, I threw her towards three Vampires that launched towards me, she hit them and the force knocked them all over, tumbling like dominos.

A brunette female Vampire then skipped forward, I stepped to the side but left my leg out, her leg connected with mine and I twisted my body, bringing my elbow up to meet her, which hit her square in the face. She tumbled and landed on the floor, I grabbed her hair and brought her up, bringing her into a tight headlock, she attempted to claw at my arms but I didn't allow it, once more I toppled her over with my foot, applying pressure to her neck, satisfied with the loud _crack! _it made. I dropped her corpse and awaited for the next one to charge, my hands balled into fists.

A male with strawberry blonde hair grinned at me, he winked before darting at me, I blinked as he appeared behind me and threw a punch at the back of my head, I gasped and stumbled forward, my hands sprayed out to catch myself. I quickly changed course and rolled swiftly, bringing myself up onto my feet and swinging my leg out into a side-kick, my leg connected with his stomach and he hurled over, I then continued to throw punches at his face, each one hitting him with a satisfying blow to the face, head, and several kicks that backed him off, eventually I grew tired of weakening him and waved my hand, shadows curled round my fingers and flew to meet him, taking him off his feet and throwing him back out of sight.

I jolted as someone suddenly grabbed me round the neck from behind, trying to choke me. I struggled against their hold.

"Get off of me!" I choked out and tumbled backwards, reaching over and grabbing one of their legs, they lost balance and hit the floor, I noticed that it was another blonde female, so I got catty and grabbed her hair, throwing her forward towards a tree where she backfired at me, I held my arm out, using the same technique I used earlier. Her face collided with my arm and she hit the ground, another Vampire launched for me but was thrown back by a sudden wave of air, I looked over at Skulduggery to see him managing without me fine enough, he had already sorted out most of the Vampires.

Blondie number two got up from the ground, she growled and grabbed my hair, I hissed in pain as she threw me and my back hit a tree, I felt dizzy but gathered myself, I threw my body forward and placed my hands on Blondie number two's thighs, pushing myself up, as I expected, Blondie number two grabbed my waist and attempted to throw me over her shoulder, I allowed myself to fall, toppling forward face-first then wrapping my legs round her waist as I fell, bringing my arms up to grab her legs, she toppled backwards and her head hit the ground, I held her legs over my shoulders and twisted them under my body, getting to my feet swiftly and swinging one leg over, twisting Blondie number two's legs until they snapped, her screech echoed.

I was too busy finishing her off to not notice someone grabbing me round the waist, throwing me back and pushing me to the ground, I received kicks and punches to the upper body and face, I raised my arms to block but was grabbed by my wrist, the man pulled me forward and tripped me over his body, I landed with a loud thud but stumbled to my feet, I felt weak, tired and sore all over, and I knew that my face was bleeding and that I would have a black eye. I reached out to grab who ever had managed to get me, coming face to face with the one and only Dusk.

He snarled in anticipation and lifted his leg up, his foot connecting with my belly and hauling me back, I toppled over and my vision went blurry. I felt someone grab my hair and slam my face into the dirty road, I spat dirt out of my mouth when able but only to be grabbed by the feet, I was dragged back and hauled up, I twisted in mid-air and kicked, managing to make the man who had grabbed me stumble.

Dusk was now fending off Skulduggery, which gave me time to get rid of this bozo.

"Valkyrie Cain," The man smiled, he was nothing above twenty with black curly hair and chalky skin.

"Have we met?" I asked, my voice husky.

"Not until now," The man frowned, then the smile returned. "I always dreamed of meeting Valkyrie Cain, I never got the chance in my first life. But now I have this life… this, second chance, which gave me power and lust…"

"Just cut to the chase," I ordered.

The man bowed his head. "As you wish," He stated then leaped, his long nails sliced at my arms as he gripped my shoulders, I gasped as he grabbed my neck and threw me to the side, I hit the ground hard but collected myself, I lay there for a moment before yanking the man down with me, he grunted as he landed on top of me, I then pushed him off and climbed over him. I bent my knees over his body, his face in the dirt, I grabbed his arms and placed his elbows on my knees, forcing his back to arch painfully.

He howled in pain as I grabbed his neck, twisting it to the side, forward and back, left and right until it finally snapped. His corpse hit the ground and I stepped over him. I looked around and saw Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher running towards us through the mist of dust in my eyes.

I saw other figures too, only a few, though, but I was too tired and busy attempting to catch my breath to notice too much of my surroundings.

"Val!" I heard Tanith yell.

I felt someone push me from behind, I toppled over and got to my knees slowly, weak. I stretched an arm out but someone grabbed it then twisted their body above me, bringing a leg over me and winding my arm round their other leg, they toppled over my body purposely and brought me with them, they claimed league and had one arm wrapped round my right thigh, their body pinning me down. I didn't look if this Vampire was a boy or a girl, I focused on getting them off me.

I struggled against the hold then kicked my legs frantically, one of my legs hit their head and they fell back, dazed. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me forward, fast but gently. I collided with someone and the breath left me, I fell and landed on top of them, too weak and tired to fight back, I had used most of my energy.

"Ssh," Fletcher hushed me, I relaxed then and felt him move beneath me, pulling us up.

"Is she okay?" Tanith's voice asked after the sound of a sword being ripped through flesh rippled through my hearing.

I reached up to wipe my eyes, trying to clear my vision. I squinted and made out Fletcher in front of me, my body pressed up to his as he held me up from collapsing.

"Val?" Ghastly asked. I nodded a slightly but didn't remove myself from Fletcher's arms, I was much too tired.

I looked over to where I had just been lying on the ground and noticed Blondie's corpse lying on the ground, her head was lying a few feet away, no longer connected to her body. I felt my stomach churn and my legs gave out on me, I fell dropped for about half a second before I was hoisted back up being held bridal style.

"Get her back home, Tanith, you go with them," Skulduggery's voice ordered. "Me and Ghastly will finish up here."

I hardly noticed someone stroking my hair as the churning in my stomach halted for a moment then settled completely, I heard a door open slowly and the soft footsteps of Fletcher carrying me, then the slipping sound of silk and ravaging winds. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly before fluttering them back open, blinking a few times.

Fletcher tucked me softly into my bed, Tanith waited at the door, her eyes showing an expression of worry.

"Tanith, help me sort out her cheek," Fletcher mumbled, kissing my forehead once as she walked to my bathroom, returning in short seconds with a glass of water, a wipe and some pink liquid in a tiny bottle.

"I can do it," Tanith whispered, she sat herself next to me on the bed. "You go help Ghastly and Skul fix the van, they'll need some tools."

"I'll be back soon," Fletcher nodded and disappeared.

Tanith soaked by cheek with the water, then she placed the edge of the wipe into the pink liquid and started rubbing the gash on my cheek, it stung a bit but I let it go.

"So much for a first date," I said, my voice weak.

"Val," Tanith sighed. "This happens everyday, surely you can forget this part of tonight, and you certainly lasted longer than I did."

"That's the thing," I grumbled. "Every time we try to do something normal, it goes to scatters."

"The scatters are what keep us together and strong," Tanith reminded me, "Without them scatters we wouldn't have met."

"I like them scatters," I smiled. "But whenever we attempt to go without them scatters, they return."

"Again," Tanith replied. "I like scatters."

"Scatters," I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I need to do another scatter."

"What the hell are you talking about now? You need to cause more trouble?" Tanith asked.

"No," I smiled vaguely. "I need to get Fletcher's present."

"You left it until the last minute, didn't you?" Tanith guessed.

"…Nooo." I answered slowly, then rephrased. "Yeees."

She sighed once more. "We'll go into town in the morning when Fletcher's still out."

"I never get up before him," I frowned.

"I'll make sure you do." Tanith vowed.

"Lovely,"

"Now shut up and keep you're cheeks still," She ordered.

"Yes, mother." I grinned slightly then put on an emotionless expression.


	12. Author's Note :

Hey guys! Eternal Scene here! And guess what!

…No, no, guess!

GUESS WHAT!

…Fine, I'll tell you.

I've wrote another chapter!

Okay, well maybe it's not that big of a surprise, but it's near to the ending. I'm planning on doing a few more chapters, but then I have got to get started on my next The Chronicles of Cain story.

You heard me.

I will be listing the stories like this;

The Chronicles of Cain 1: The Holiday

The Chronicles of Cain 2: All Hallows Eve

And so on so forth, and yes, my next story is going to be about Halloween.

I know it's a little late for Halloween but I did plan to finish this story way before Halloween, but I got a little busy with school, friends, and it takes so long to write good stories for you!

Well anyway, as I promised in my last Author's note, there will be a Ghanith story coming out, and these won't be named The Chronicles of Low or The Chronicles of Bespoke, nah, it'll be a oneshot, maybe a twoshot… but don't worry, Ghanith will be in all my stories.

Same with Fletcherie, in every story you will find some bit of Romance.

Yucky!

But I like it, and I will try and add in a bit more action. In my last chapter on Valkyrie the Vampire Wrestler, I got that from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, wink wink! I based the moves on the Diva Wrestling scene from Disaster Movie, I thought having Valkyrie fight like that would be random, exciting and own age?

I know not much blood was spilled but, c'mon, I'm not Derek Landy, he's a Pro, and I'm an amateur!

Anyways, just to inform you that I am looking for some more reviews…

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

…And, well, after posting this author's note, I will be posting up my next chapter, which is welcoming it towards the end. I will give a final author's note, on each of my stories I will be giving at least 3 author's notes in total, um, at any time really.

So, good luck to me in finishing this Story with a good ending for you, a little more Romance on the way, it's gonna have some final Action and then I will be starting my Halloween Fan Fic, and then another on the way.

Oh, and not all my stories will be based on Events, I just like to throw 'em in because it adds some good parts in.

Anyway, sorry for drawling on and on, I get carried away you're all fun to talk to! But!

Keep reviewing, stay in touch and keep reading, peace out home Dawg!


	13. Waiting with Scatters

After Tanith had cleaned up my facial wound and the scratches on my arms, I stumbled over to the end of the bed and wriggled into my pyjamas, I then climbed into bed and snuggled into the silk sheets, shivering. I lay like that in silence and could hear voices from downstairs, mainly Fletcher's and Ghastly's. I listened hard but couldn't make out the words, they were muffled.

I relaxed my muscles and tried to get warm by wrapping the sheets tighter round me, I then noticed my door half-way open as Fletcher stood in the doorway. I sighed softly then sat up.

"Hi Fletch," I smiled weakly, my face dimly lit in the light from the corridor.

"Hi," I heard him reply, his face darkened. He stepped in and closed the door and the blackness filled the room. I could hear his soft footsteps get louder and suddenly the red lamp next to me lit up the room in an orange atmosphere.

"You okay?" I asked, I noticed Fletcher dressed in his own pyjamas. Mainly a pair of shorts and no shirt, seeing as hardly any guys his age actually owned pyjamas.

He nodded and sat himself down next to me, wrapping an arm round my shoulders. "I'm fine, a little worried about you."

I sighed, out of frustration this time. "Fletch, there's really nothing to worry about. This kind of stuff happens almost every day."

"Exactly," Fletcher mumbled as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Everyday. The same old routine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Val, you're life is a circle, and it keeps repeating with little difference each time." He explained.

"I don't understand…" I looked up at his eyes, confusion masked onto my face.

"A circle, every time we save the world, another villain or crisis comes up and puts our lives at risk. Killing some, injuring most of the time. Not to mention destruction!" Fletcher continued.

"Fletcher…" I began.

"I worry," His voice crumbled. "One of these days you're going to get hurt real bad, Valkyrie. If you keep going, and nothing changes, it will happen. I don't want that. Not now, not ever. You understand?"

"Yes, now I understand, but you have to know that-" He cut me off, placing a finger on my lips.

"I know as much as you do," Fletcher said, his voice firm. "But if you don't switch off this cycle, bad things will happen. I know I sound crazy right now, but if got me thinking. Little changes each time, such as… us."

"Us?" I gasped.

"Our relationship," Fletcher stated. "Little changes each time, then a big crisis. Sometimes turning it for the worse, and I don't want to lose you."

"Our relationship isn't a little change," I glared at him. "It's a whole new beginning."

"I'm glad you think that way," Fletcher smiled at me, but it didn't meet his eyes. "But just think of it this way; I'm always getting into trouble, getting injured, hurt, broken. Family die, friends die, and there is little you can do about it. All this trouble leads to some ray of light, and that ray of light leads to more trouble."

"Trouble," I repeated in a whisper. "Scatters…"

"Scatters?" Fletcher raised an eyebrow.

"I was having a talk earlier, with Tanith…" I told him. "And I said how that whenever we try to do something normal, let's see this as a little change or ray of light, leads to trouble. Trouble, for me, is a scatter. Trouble scatters the good."

"Exactly, so you see my point," Fletcher nodded, resting his head on mine.

"But, Tanith said something that is true, and you have proven it…" I whispered, letting the sheets fall from my arms as I continued to rack my brain for a backup explanation.

"Tell me," He urged.

"The scatters, the troubles, the crisis, the little changes… they keep us strong, and together." I began. "Fletcher, if I hadn't of got involved in all sorts of trouble them few years ago, the same with you, we would have never of met. I wouldn't even know of magic, and you would have probably been killed."

I tilted my head to look at Fletcher, feeling his throat bulge slightly as he gulped. "I see," he replied.

"It's true," I mumbled. "The scatters are good, and maybe these scatters will lead to an even greater good?"

"You're making little sense," Fletcher frowned. "But I understand."

"Good," I shivered as the cold crept back up to me.

"But you can't keep living in a circle," Fletcher informed me. "Every second I'm not with you, I'm constantly thinking of you, is she safe? What is she doing? Is she thinking straight forward? Is she thinking of me? Does she care? Is she well? Will I see her sometime today?"

"You're always on my mind, Fletch…" I trailed off, gazing into his eyes. "And this sounds really cheesy."

"We've changed in attitudes towards each other so much over these few days," Fletcher commented.

"Being in a relationship usually does that to you," I hinted. "But I'm glad. It's another change."

"And it'll create another scatter." Fletcher chuckled weakly.

"Aha," I yawned slightly. Fletcher got up off of the bed, pushing me down onto my back and vanishing, he returned in the same spot seconds later, holding out his jacket. I smiled and took it, sliding my arms into the warm sleeves.

"You need rest," Fletcher nodded, he leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Night, Val."

I nodded and looked out at the window of the ravaging winds, it reminded me of the Vampires, though I had battled many today, they still scared me, and I was an easy prey in sleep.

"Fletcher," I whimpered before he walked out of the doorway, he turned back round on the spot.

"Yes?" He called to me.

"Can I stay in you're room with you tonight?" I asked. "A little spooked encase I wake up to a Vampire standing over me."

"Sure, Val." Fletcher smiled and walked over to me, offering out a hand.

I took his hand and slid out of the bed, keeping Fletcher's warm jacket tight around me. He guided me to his room and I swung the door shut on my way out silently, when we got into his room I headed straight for the bed. Fletcher flicked on his lampshade at the corner furthest away. He sat down at his desk after locking the door and began combing out the gel in his hair, breaking several teeth in several combs. I climbed into the bed and wrapped the warm sheets round me.

After a long half hour of silence, Fletcher had sorted his hair out enough, now it lay flat on top of his head, he had an Emo fringe but I thought it suited him just as much as spikes. Fletcher turned off the lamp and made his way to the bed in the darkness.

I felt him climb in besides me, I wrapped my arms round him and snuggled up close, still a little spooked but tired all the same.

"Sweet dreams," Fletcher whispered.

"Sweet dreams," I repeated to him, I felt his smile as he placed his arms round me, and I dozed off into a deep but sweet sleep.

I woke up to an uncomfortable beam of light hitting my face, my cheeks we're cold and the brightness felt weird. I stirred a little until I felt something pressing against my back, I opened my eyes and felt a soft weight over my waist. I tilted my head forwards and remembered last night.

I stared at Fletcher's arm dangling across my waist and over the edge of the bed, I felt his soft breath hitting my shoulder as his head rested on my shoulder. I slowly untangled myself from him, his head sliding down onto the pillow and his arm slipping away.

He stirred and mumbled something unintelligible, turned around and dozed off again. I looked out towards the window and saw the sun brightly lighting up the sky, then a soft trail of frost along the grass, there was little wind today, which was eerie after last night.

I gulped as I remembered each part of last night, and not about the Vampires. I then remembered my little talk with Tanith and my eyes shot towards the alarm clock next to Fletcher's bed.

_5:46am_, I sighed and smiled to myself. I then walked over and set his alarm to go off at ten instead of nine. I then rushed to my room silently and quickly dressed. Still using Fletcher's jacket, I walked down the hallway to Tanith's room.

I found her scrawled across her bed, her hair tangled round her face and a soft snore escaping her parted lips. I snickered but walked over and shook her gently.

"Tanith, wake up…" I whispered and shook her again.

She grumbled and batted my hands away.

"Tanith," I growled, I shook her harder but received no response. I then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "TANITH!" I yelled, hoping Fletcher wouldn't hear.

She jumped out of her skin and almost whacked me in the face, I backed off as she stared at me with a look of shock on her face. "W-what's wrong, Val?"

"Nothing," I smiled weakly. "We just have plans."

She grumbled. "What plans? Oh, them ones!" I nodded and watched as she reached for her phone, after taking a glance she flicked the phone out of her hands onto the bed. "It's five past six, Val!" She groaned.

"We have to go early," I nodded. "I want to make it a special surprise."

"Gah," Tanith gasped but she got up anyway and strolled into her bathroom, I waited until she came out twenty minutes later, looking decent. She shrugged into a leather jacket and nodded once. "Let's go."

The ride with Tanith on her motorbike was wild and fun, I had my arms tightly wrapped round her waist and a big grin on my face as the air whooshed past us, she still had her skills with this thing. Dodging danger seconds before it could meet us, saving us from a skin-shredding accident or a very deadly crash.

Even though she was speeding, it took us twenty minutes to get to our destination, and people stared, but we didn't care.

As we walked through the crowded streets, and I had little idea of what to get Fletcher. I looked through store windows, and saw a card shop across the road. I told Tanith I was just going to get an edible card for Fletcher and she nodded, saying that she was just going to buy some candles.

I walked across the busy street, earning a few glances from a group of teens nearby, I looked at my reflection passing by a shop and noticed the gash across my cheek still there, like a large cat scratch. I shrugged it off and walked into the shop.

I looked through the row of cards, so far nothing caught my eye.

"What's it you're looking for, Lil' Missy?" A voice croaked out.

I turned to see a tall old man looking down at me, he was around the same height as Fletcher, maybe a few inches taller. I then figured he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm, um, looking for a good birthday card for my boyfriend," I replied.

"Ah, and how old is he being?" The old man asked, his eyes trailing over the cards slowly.

"He's turning eighteen," I answered.

"Young man at last," The old man smiled a toothless smile. "I remember when I was a young sprout like him, turning eighteen, finally reaching adulthood. Tell him to treasure the year."

"Will do," I promised.

"And how old are you, Lil' Missy?" He asked.

"I'm fifteen." Came my reply.

"A little young for him, aren't you?"

I paused. "We're in deep."

He stared at me like I was crazy, I just nodded very slowly. He then reached over and passed me a card.

"Give him this, Whippersnappers his age love 'em," The old man grumbled then walked off, vanishing into the stacks of card shelves.

I blinked then looked down as the card, and glared. The old man had given me a card with a boob-cake on, I growled and shoved the card back into the stacks. I continued to search until I found an edible one.

It had a picture of a cartoon boy on with crazy hair, and a speech bubble saying;

_It's time to start making your own decisions! _I turned the picture and grinned at the inside response. _Until you're girlfriend tells you not to._

I bought that card along with a pack of balloons and left, finding Tanith waiting outside for me, she also had a bag.

"I got him a card from me and Ghastly, too," She explained. "Gifts now. I've already chosen to get him a watch, since he hardly ever wears one."

"I have a rough idea," I smiled.

I followed Tanith through the busy streets and into a less crowded shop, the shop smelled musky, like an earthy smell, but I liked it.

I saw something that caught my eye and made my way over, the bright blue and green making the charm of the amulets dazzle and sparkle. I noticed that this amulet was a heart, split into two. I reached over and took it into my hands, it was light and gold, with a soft silver crust forming round the shape, creating an edge all around. The heart in the middle was a deep sapphire blue, and in the middle was a diamond the size of a pea, which was an emerald green. The necklace split into two, clicking together.

I took the necklace over to the counter where a woman who looked in her late fifties with greying hair and wrinkles across her forehead, she wore bright orange lipstick that matched her nails, she held cigarette between the fingers of her left hand, her eyes focused on the magazine in front of her.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat. She looked up to me with a bored expression, then her eyes widened and she straightened up.

"Yes, my dear?" She asked.

"I was wondering how much this necklace is?" I asked slowly, placing the amulet down onto the counter gently.

"Oh, that? Fifty quid, why, you thinking of buying it?" She rose an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yes."

"It's a late birthday present, isn't it?" The woman asked with a grin, placing the cigarette between her orange lips, staining the cigarette.

"…Yes," I repeated, stunned that she knew.

"Fifty quid," She repeated with a following long draw of her cigarette. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the wallet I had grabbed on my way out. I pulled out a few notes and handed them to her, waiting as she packed up the necklace into a bag.

I left quietly, waiting outside for Tanith, who reappeared a few minutes later.

"Got the watch?" I asked casually.

"Yep," Tanith beamed. "Did you get him something?"

"Of course," I smiled at her.

"Shall we leave then?" I heard Tanith ask as I scanned the crowds. I nodded and followed her to the bike, and it was the same as the ride up.

We went on a different route this time, though. Due to a road being blocked by an oil leak on the roads. I sighed inwardly and clutched onto Tanith as she u-turned. We got onto the road we were on last night and I couldn't help myself as I unsuccessfully scanned the trees, looking for any Vampire in sight. The van wasn't here anymore, so I'd have to ask Skulduggery what they did with it. I hadn't seen it when we left the house either.

When we got back, it was quarter to eight, enough time to get things ready. I walked straight into the kitchen and searched for some wrapping paper, I already had a box to settle the amulet into.

Ghastly was awake and fixing the television, Skulduggery was perched on a stool across from me, I could feel his gaze on my back, if he had one. I should think so, he had sight.

"What did you get Fletcher?" Skulduggery asked me, his voice calm.

I turned and smiled at the skeleton. "I can't say that, it's a surprise for him. It's special."

He grumbled something. "I bought him a little something, too."

"A jack-in-the-box?" I guessed.

"No, not this time." Skulduggery said sadly.

"Last year was a disaster," I moaned.

"Aw, he loved it." His jaw shook as he chuckled.

I shook my head. "You terrified him!"

"Not my fault he has a phobia of clowns…" Skulduggery replied.

I laughed, and found it was good to be on the bright side of Skulduggery once more.

"So," I began. "What did you do with the van?"

"What van?" Skulduggery unfolded a newspaper, beginning to read the first page.

"Last night," I hinted.

"Ah, that is something to forget about, my dear Valkyrie." He said, his voice wise.

I rolled my eyes and continued searching. Ghastly looked up at us from across the rooms.

"Val, there's some wrapping paper on the table besides Skulduggery." Ghastly informed me.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I growled and snatched it from the table.

Ghastly shrugged. "Wanted to see how long it would take you to find it."

"Bullies," I mumbled. I reached for the bag that the card and amulet was in and pulled them both out, when buying the amulet, I had ran upstairs and swapped the lacy bag into a small box, placing half of the amulet inside, I fastened the other half round my neck.

I safely nestled the other half, Fletcher's half, of the amulet onto the soft, plump black cushion inside the box, then closed it. I then wrapped it up as neatly as I could and did a pretty damn good job of it, too. I then got out the card and began to write a little message inside for me.

_Fletcher,_ I wrote.

_Hope you have a good birthday, and listen to this card. It speaks of the truth!_

_Love, Valkyrie x_

I smiled at my elegant try of handwriting and placed the card into the envelope, licking the sticky part and sealing it shut, I placed the card underneath the box and made my way into the living room. I noticed several other presents for Fletcher and placed my little one at the top.

He had quite a few presents, Ghastly had drove up the ones from our other friends in Dublin during sometime two nights ago, before he had informed us that we we're staying for Fletcher's birthday party. I noticed that there was one from Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Kenspeckle, Clarabelle, even China had put in some effort. Knowing China, it'd be something she'd collected, something she didn't need or want. She had sent me a mirror, which was encrusted with blue diamonds.

_A very valuable antique,_ Skulduggery had told me. _It's a magic mirror._

I believed very little of it, but decided to keep it anyway. I'd test it out sometime when we got back. I looked at the time and it said _8:30._

"Ghastly, where's the cake?" I asked, grabbing the candles from on top of one of the presents.

"I'm making it now," Ghastly called as he pulled on a blue apron with white poker dots on, Skulduggery snickered and I reminded Skul of the time he had to wear that long, hospital gown.

"Don't you say a word!" Skulduggery warned.

I giggled. "You looked ridiculous!"

"Pink is not my colour," Skulduggery growled.

"Bunnies and elephants aren't you're best animals, either," I snorted.

"Memories," Skulduggery chimed. "We've had a lot."

I smiled and nodded. "What's you're favourite?"

"Hmm, my favourite memory…" Skulduggery trailed off, tapping the temple of his skull.

"Yeah, let's talk about blasts from the past!" Tanith cheered as she wondered into the room, her eyes glancing lovingly at Ghastly as he continued to stir the cake mix.

"I'm unsure, Tanith, what's you're favourite?" Skulduggery asked.

"Oh! Hmm, so many to choose from… I'd say… when we defeated The Grotesquery." Tanith nodded. "Lots'a fun there.!"

I smiled at her. "That's nice,"

"What's yours, Val?" Ghastly suddenly asked, not looking at me but the text off a recipe book.

"When I saved Skulduggery," I informed them. I had been quite proud of myself after that. "And you we're practically begging to stay inside that damn portal."

Skulduggery sighed. "You're mean.

"She is, isn't she?" Tanith implied.

"Hush, fiend!" I snapped at Tanith.

Tanith grinned. "Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough,"

"You love that little catchphrase of yours, don't you?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes," Tanith beamed at me. "Yes, I do."

"It is quite a wonderful catch phrase…" I complimented her.

She blushed then crossed her arms sternly. "Are you attempting to be soft with me?"

"No, not at all." I objected.

"Because when you're sucking up to someone, you're planning something…" Tanith muttered.

I smiled but shook my head. "Nope."

"I hate you." Tanith pouted.

"Really?" I asked. "Well, the feeling is mutual."

"I love you, really." Tanith snickered and ruffled my hair. "You're like my own little Sis."

"I'm grateful," I nodded with another smile.

"So, Skulduggery," Tanith continued. "Favourite memory."

"When I shot Valkyrie," Skulduggery chose.

"Charming," I noted.

"Why so?" Tanith asked with wide eyes.

"She is incredibly annoying," Skulduggery moaned.

"You… shot… Valkyrie?" Ghastly asked slowly, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face us, his hands mucky with cake mix.

"I killed her." Skulduggery nodded, his voice seemed smug.

"He killed my reflection," I explained with a nod. "And did a crappy job of it. You could have gone with something more creative, to let me leave with a bang!"

"You did leave with a bang," Skulduggery said. "I shot you. And when someone shoots a gun, it bangs."

"Yes, but killing by gun is so… so… boring!" I grumbled.

"I don't think so, and neither does James Bond," Skulduggery disagreed.

"Would you rather be impaled by sword?" Tanith asked.

I nodded. "It sounds cooler."

"Next time, I'll do that?" Skulduggery offered. "With or without the reflection?"

"You couldn't do that," I smiled at him.

"Oh, and how are you so sure of that?" Skulduggery challenged in a jokingly manner.

I shrugged. "You love me too much, I'm like a little puppy!"

"Shut up," Skulduggery told me and went back to reading his newspaper.

"Grumpy Ol' Sod," I grinned.

The rest of the morning went ahead as planned, the cake was in the oven whilst Ghastly and Skulduggery decorated the room, me and Tanith worked on the balloons. I had blown so many up by now, I was huffing with each taken breath, I looked over at Tanith and noticed her face was red.

"This is… so… exhausting," I panted as I tied a balloon and handed it to Skulduggery, who had tied them up with string and secured them up on the walls in groups of three, all different colours. Ghastly had hung up a big sign that stretched from the kitchen all the way to the opposite side of the joined living room and above the television. The sign said _Happy 18__th__ Birthday Fletcher._

When me and Tanith got through the balloons, we began setting out the food. Several bowels of crisps, each different flavours and kinds, plenty of drinks which resulted in harmless beer, coke, punch and orange juice. Party sandwiches we're laid out nicely, thanks to me and Tanith.

Ghastly decided to put the candles from a few nights ago to good use, setting them up around the room and blocking off any light from any windows, creating a blood red atmosphere, it seemed a little gloomy so Ghastly placed four lamp shaped around the room, turning it bright orange instead. Everything was going according to plan.

Another surprise we kept from Fletcher was that we had a few of the gang coming round, such as China, Kenspeckle Grouse, Clarabelle, Finbar Wrong, Anton Shudder, Solomon Wreath… and even Echo Gordon!

I decided to stand just besides the door with Skulduggery, waiting for the lot to arrive. The first to arrive was China, always on time. I welcomed her and began to feel her spell twining onto me, her beautiful pale skin was glittered with body powder, accompanied by black heels and a matching skirt which framed her curves nicely, she wore a white blouse that rested onto her mid-elbow. Her hair was up in a sleek bun and dark as ever,

She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. "Hello Valkyrie, I trust you are staying out of trouble judging by the scar on you're face?"

"You got me," I grinned.

"Morning China," Skulduggery greeted, tipping his hat to the side.

China smiled at him. "Skulduggery, I've missed you. You're hat is as tilted as ever!"

"I like it that way," Skulduggery replied.

"China," Tanith smiled as she passed through the hallway.

"Oh, it's that English woman, I always forget her name…" China looked over my shoulder, a look on her face only to be described as lost in thought.

"Tanith," I told her. "Tanith Low."

"Yes, of course." China nodded. "When does the party start?"

"When everyone's here," Skulduggery said. "Ghastly's in the kitchen just down the corridor."

"Oh, then I must say hello." China giggled and wandered down, not needing any directions. I decided to go and get ready, I didn't like wearing old jeans and a t-shirt for Fletcher's party.

"I'll be back in a moment," I said and bolted up the stairs, careful to be quiet enough for Fletcher not to hear though. I caught Tanith before she could shut the door by shoving my foot in the way.

I hissed lightly at the pain but ignored it, popping my head in through the door as Tanith looked at me.

"I need to figure out what to wear," I said simply.

Tanith nodded. "I was just getting ready myself, go in you're room and search the bags, wear the white one, in there should be some white heels, too."

"Any make up?" I asked.

"No, you're pretty enough without, I just wanted play dress up." Tanith smirked.

I smiled at her and removed my foot. "Thanks, Tanith, you're way prettier than me."

"Don't start that, just go." Tanith snickered. I did as she said and wandered into my room, extra sneaky. When I got in I went straight to the bags, after searching two I found the heels and the dress.

The dress was above knee-length, possibly thigh when I sat down, with no straps. It had a silver belt stitched round it which was decorated with glitter. I shrugged the girly-ness off and undressed, changing into the dress. I had to admit, when applying the heels and giving me a once over, I looked good. The dress framed _my_ building-curves pretty damn well.

I decided to change my hair, seeing as Fletcher liked it when I did and pulled out the can of hairspray that I had packed just encase we went anywhere special, along with the curling irons. I curled the bottom half of my hair, giving it a natural flow, the top of my head hung straight though. I sprayed on the hairspray to hold my hair, and it looked good for my first try. I decided to leave the makeup, I didn't really need any, I walked into the bathroom and carefully washed my face, giving my face a little bit of life.

As I looked in the mirror, I noticed some certain changes, for instance, I _was_ taller, my hair was longer and my muscles had grown, my face and body we're slimmer but more curvy, I had lost much of my childhood fat, even though I was always skinny, which made my body stand out a little more with the growth on my chest. I blushed slightly and pushed the thoughts away, my eyes rolled over to gazing upon half the amulet hanging around my neck, I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as I held the necklace. I looked up at the clock hanging from the wall and frowned, it was _10:00_ already, and if I listened carefully, I could just hear the shower from Fletcher's room, the alarm clock ringing but it ended within a few short seconds. I rushed out the room as quick as I could and jogged down the corridor, Tanith exited, wearing her own little dress. Hers was blue with spaghetti straps, and I could tell by the way she tugged at the dress from the hem that she was uncomfortable with her knees on show.

"You look good," I smiled at Tanith. Her hair hung straight along her shoulders, she smiled at me and took my hand, pulling me with her down the steps before Fletcher could catch us.

When we got downstairs, everything was ready. I walked into the room where we saw China talking with Clarabelle on the couch, chatting like they we're old friends.

Tanith pulled me over to Ghastly, around him stood Skulduggery, Finbar, Anton Shudder and Solomon Wreath, they all stared at me.

"This isn't Valkyrie," Solomon grinned.

"Nice dress," Shudder smiled. I nodded in thanking and smiled.

"The day I saw Valkyrie Cain in a dress," Solomon shook his head with a grin.

"Shut up," I glared, I saw Finbar standing behind them, ready to poke a candle. I walked past Shudder and Solomon and took Finbar's wrist before he could.

"That'll hurt, you know?" I smirked.

"Ah, Valerie!" Finbar smiled.

"Valkyrie." I corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, that's wha' I said!" Finbar nodded. "'Ey, you still after a tattoo?"

"Really? Are you serious?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure, sure!" Finbar said. "Just come over anytime, and, well, I'll do it!"

"Why aren't you talking with the others?" I asked him.

Finbar frowned. "The big dude over there, in black… he scares me."

"Who? Solomon?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Wreath, who was just placing a gift wrapped in skull wrapping paper down with the others, I noticed the pile at gotten larger.

"Yeah, I attacked him with a cushion once," Finbar nodded.

"Good to know," I looked back at him. "So, what did you get Fletcher?"

"Ah got 'im a good pair of jeans, the kid has style, so, another pair would be good. They got protective thread on 'em." Finbar explained, bobbing his head up and down.

"That's nice," I commented.

"Yeah, I'm also gonna see if he wants a tattoo or something," Finbar continued. "I was gonna get him a puppy in the first place, but, eh, the buggers are hard t'get."

"A puppy wouldn't be good at this time," I smiled.

"I guess not," Finbar mumbled then made his way over to the refreshments table.

I walked over to the kitchen and poured myself a drink of punch, my throat was dry and I chugged half of it down in one gulp, it was too sweet to wet the aching dryness though, but I continued to drink it nether the less.

"Valkyrie?" I heard a voice so close behind me, and I knew who it was.

I choked on my drink and spat it back into the cup, gagging a little. I turned and saw Caelan, he stared at me with concern plastered on his handsome face.

"Oh, hi," I croaked out.

"Hello," He finally said, I saw his gaze travel across my face and downwards. I hastily lowered my skirt a little and glared.

"Sorry, first time I've seen you in a dress," Caelan muttered. "You look lovely."

"Cheers," I mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating Fletcher's birthday, of course." Caelan replied with a smile.

"You don't like Fletcher,"

"Who ever said that?" Caelan asked me.

"Fletcher and you hate each other," I stated. "I can tell, Skulduggery knows, Tanith knows."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, none of them really like me, do they?"

"Exactly, none of them do, to which brings up my question again," I muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello," He told me. "I got Fletcher a present and everything."

"Behave," I hissed and walked off without another word, I could feel Caelan trailing behind me though as I rejoined Skulduggery.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"When you're boyfriend comes down we all yell, _surprise!" _Skulduggery explained with a throw of his arms, knocking Wreath in the face and he tumbled to the floor.

"Boyfriend?" I heard Caelan growl, but I ignored him.

I held a hand out to Wreath but he got up on his own, a grin on his face as he rubbed his left eye. "You've got a good hit, I'll tell you that, Detective."

"Thank you," Skulduggery patted Wreath's back.

I scanned the room as the rest of them continued to chat, Caelan stood besides me, his own eyes I guessed, we're on me. I tried my best to not look at him and focussed on the doorway, I smiled as I saw Professor Grouse walk in, a look of boredom on his face as he carried a carefully wrapped box in his hands. I made my way over and gave him my cheeky smile, waving.

"Ah, Valkyrie," Kenspeckle said, turning to face me, his eyes trailed my dress and hair. "You look stunning, except for that gash on you're cheek. This time, I didn't have save you, I'd wager that you we're not as careful as I tell you to be?"

"I was wrestling vampires," I smiled, I felt Caelan's eyes on my back, but he didn't move from the spot, knowing of Kenspeckle's fear, and possibly smelling the salt water.

Kenspeckle sighed. "How many times, Valkyrie? How many times do I have to warn you of the dangers with Vampires?"

"Fletcher already gave me a lecture last night," I added.

"Ah, good man he's turning out to be. Where is he? I have his present." Kenspeckle held the box up.

"Lovely of you to come, and bring a present," I beamed at him, I took the present from his hands.

"He's upstairs, he doesn't know that you lot are here," I exclaimed.

"Ah, right, I suppose we have to wait then?" He grumbled.

"Yep,"

"Lovely."

I nodded and offered Kenspeckle a seat, who sat down with a quiet huff and began reading a book that lay scattered by the right of the chairs front leg. I placed Fletcher's present on the table with the others, smiling at how many there were and how happy he'd be that we all made a real effort this year.

"Caelan," I heard Shudder call. I turned my head to see Caelan looking at Shudder with an emotionless expression, then his face changed and he started mumbling apologies.

"I'm so sorry I wrecked that room in the Midnight Hotel, terribly sorry…" Caelan trailed off, Shudder understood immediately and began to tell him that he knew the thing with being a Vampire, and that Caelan was forgiven. I felt thankful that there was little violence through this except one of Skulduggery's accident punches.

I sat down next to Kenspeckle, my eyes on the door, waiting for it to open, waiting to rush into Fletcher's arms to surprise him, the look of sheer happiness he would have when I sat next to him when he opened his presents, I beamed and my thoughts danced.

I continued to wait as the clock ticked, everyone went silent as they listened above, hearing footsteps along the stairs, everyone prepared to yell, slowly, ever so slowly, the door creaked and began opening.

With perfect _timing…_


	14. Fletcher's Surprise

Fletcher POV (Point of View)

I woke up with a slight headache, possibly from last nights encounter with the glass window…

I groaned and rolled over, I then remembered about last night completely and my hands stretched out for Valkyrie, my hands clawed at empty sheets and I looked over, the bed was empty except for me.

I sighed and sat up in the bed, rubbing my head.

_What a way to start a birthday, my birthday!_ I thought, but sighed once more and pulled myself out of the bed. I ran a hand through my hair, it felt thick and was in desperate need of a wash to remove the clumps of hair gel. I pulled a few of the lumps out carefully, trying not to rip my hair out as I walked over to the bathroom, I turned on the shower and teleported back into my room, grabbing a pair of baggy jeans, black socks and a white t-shirt with a Muse logo on it.

_I'll have to get me and Val to see Muse one day, if she likes them. I hope she does. She seems to have almost as good music taste as me…_ I smirked and looked over at myself in the mirror, I looked dead. And that was saying something.

I grabbed a towel that I had used two nights before and teleported into the bathroom, stripping out of my shorts and into the shower. I carefully removed the big lumps of hair gel and washed my hair three times, dragging a comb through it between each wash. I finished off after cleaning myself up, climbing out after twenty minutes and quickly rubbing my hair with the towel, I then dried my body off but abandoned the towel in the bathroom and teleported into my bedroom, I changed into the fresh clothes I had laid out and sat down at my desk.

I began to comb my hair, it didn't take long for it to dry. I quickly spiked it up as my usual do and glanced up at the clock, it was 8:10. I decided it was time to crash the party that I already knew about. I didn't bother placing any shoes on and teleported out the room, I took a step and Tanith caught me round the wrist, yanking me to the side, I almost yelped.

"Don't you even think about teleporting downstairs," Tanith warned.

"What'll you do?" I challenged, I grinned.

"Beat you with a hammer," Tanith nodded.

"Um… I could teleport away from that," I told her.

Tanith paused. "Fine, then I'll just tell Valkyrie a little… white lie."

I snickered then halted. "What lie?"

"A lie, a big lie. A juicy one. One that'll either faintly disgust her, or make you seem like a Cain Stalker." Tanith smiled wickedly, I hadn't noticed the blue dress she wore, maybe a few months ago I would, but it probably wouldn't have satisfied me. All I wanted was to see Valkyrie in different clothes everyday, to know which kind suited her or not, I didn't know about every interest of hers… yet.

"She wouldn't believe you," I said. Nope, not at all. She'd believe her boyfriend over her best friend, wouldn't she? I'd think so, but I didn't know. I'd only known her about, ten months, a year? I'd lost track of time. I remember the exact moment I met her, first day I'd managed to get my hair this perfect.

"She would, Fletcher," Tanith's eyes glowed. "We've been best buds for ages, I helped her when I first saw her, and during that time she wasn't being attacked."

"Being hit by a lamp and meeting a devilishly handsome Teleporter is a great first impression," I objected.

"You annoyed her to death, actually, you still do, but she copes now." Tanith nodded. "Have to admit, you're well suited. Both annoying, cocky… she's just tougher than you."

"I can be tough when I want to be," I glared. "Fine, I won't crash the party, now let's go. I wanna open my presents, and no bullying the birthday boy!"

"Wait until you see my present," Tanith beamed. She dropped my wrist and walked behind me, keeping a hand on my shoulder. She placed a cloth over my eyes and darkness took over, I stepped forward and stumbled.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back up.

"Blindfolding you," She said. "So you get the full impact."

"Is this one of Valkyrie's dirty tricks?" I asked.

"Valkyrie has little to do with this than to celebrate you're birthday with you," Tanith said, her voice trutful.

"Is this a prank?" I whimpered. "Will it damage my hair?"

"No, you oversensitive hedgehog!" Tanith grumbled. "It will not harm any of you're spikes, now walk forward and stop being such a paranoid mummy."

"Yes, sir, I mean ma'am!" I corrected. I began to walk forwards, but stumbled. Tanith sighed and ended up pulling me.

She helped me across the corridors and down the stairs, by then I could hear the low hushed tones of whispers and sighed.

_Just let 'em surprise you,_ I thought to myself.

Tanith stood behind me and pushed me forward, I reached out and it took me a few moments find the door handle, I could feel Tanith's hand on the back of my head ready to remove the blindfold. I opened the door slowly then stepped in when the blindfold was suddenly removed, the light in the room was low and it was decorated. My ears popped when they suddenly all yelled surprise and party poppers went off right in my ears, I ducked away and ran a hand through my hair, looking at all the decorations, the big pile of presents and the massive cake in the kitchen, built up like a wedding cake with icing elegantly spelled out to say _Happy 18th__ Fletcher_.

I smiled then my eyes caught Valkyrie's as she rushed to me, I held my arms open and took her in, kissing her forehead, a sloppy grin plastered onto my face and my eyelids closed as I rocked her in my arms.

I felt her arms wrap round my shoulders and she giggled, whispering into my ear. "Happy 18th, Fletcher."

"Thanks," I said simply then opened my eyes. "Are them my presents?"

She laughed and stood back, I eyed the dress she wore and my eyes opened widely, she pulled me along towards the presents and sat me down next to her on the couch, Kenspeckle sat to my other side and I gave him a smile, he gave me a glare in return, but turned it into a soft smirk. I noticed Skulduggery sat on the other side of Valkyrie, Tanith balanced herself on the arm of the couch while the rest of them stood behind me. Ghastly took a place next to Tanith.

"Thanks guys," I grinned. "You got me."


	15. Caelan's Heart

I sat down next to Kenspeckle, my eyes on the door, waiting for it to open, waiting to rush into Fletcher's arms to surprise him, the look of sheer happiness he would have when I sat next to him when he opened his presents, I beamed and my thoughts danced.

I continued to wait as the clock ticked, everyone went silent as they listened above, hearing footsteps along the stairs, everyone prepared to yell, slowly, ever so slowly, the door creaked and began opening.

With perfect timing…

"Happy birthday!" We suddenly all yelled as a seeming surprised Fletcher stumbled in, Shudder and Skulduggery let off a party popper into either side of his ears and he ducked away, an annoyed look had spread a cross his face but a small smile accompanying it. He ran a hand through his hair and his eyes seemed to take in the room, I stared into his eyes deeply, his butterfly blue eyes…

Suddenly his gaze found mine and I couldn't help jogging towards him and throwing my arms round his neck, I giggled at my sudden attack and his arms wounded round my waist. I felt him kiss my forehead as he pulled me into him closer, rocking me side to side in his arms.

I placed my lips to his ear and whispered. "Happy 18th, Fletcher."

"Thanks," I heard his reply, a pause followed. "Are them my presents?" He said suddenly.

I laughed once more and took his hand, pulling him to the couch and sitting next to him, Skulduggery sat to my side as Kenspeckle grumpily sat down next to Fletcher, I saw them share a glance but my gaze drifted slightly to Caelan, who was staring at Fletcher with a look of pure anger. I bit down on my lip but quickly smiled when I saw Fletcher look at me. Everyone else took a spot round the couch to watch Fletcher open his presents, I hoped that he lapped up the attention enough to feel appreciated.

"Thanks guys," Fletcher began with a grin. "You got me."

"Firs' time for everythin'," I heard Finbar clap.

"Open you're presents," Tanith ordered.

Fletcher looked at them and shrugged, he reached for the nearest one, a large but flat one with a card. Fletcher opened the card and read it allowed. "_Many wishes, China."_

I looked up at China and she winked. I let my gaze look back to the present as Fletcher quickly ripped it open, seeming excited. Inside was a large book wrapped up in several layerings, I frowned. Fletcher didn't like books, even if this one was golden and reflective. Maybe he'd use it as a mirror?

"A… book… for Fletcher?" Skulduggery coughed.

"No bullying the birthday boy," Fletcher snapped. He paused and eyed the book. "Um, thanks China."

China laughed, it sounded like chimes. "Open it, silly boy."

Fletcher did as she said and opened the book, a swirling gold mist formed before a face popped up. "Hello!" It beamed.

"It's… it's alive!" Finbar screeched and then collapsed onto the floor like a bag of bricks.

Everyone shared an awkward silence, I was busy staring at the floating face that hung over the open page, Fletcher was busy gawking at it, too. Tanith and Ghastly looked over at Finbar, everyone else just stared at the cake in the kitchen.

"Leave him there," Skulduggery mumbled. "He'll be fine."

"What is it?" Fletcher asked, reaching up a hand to poke the floating face.

"Ooh, that tickles!" The face chuckled. The face was of a man, a skinny man with jet black hair which was gelled backwards. He had green eyes and a tight line for a smile, his teeth we're the brightest shade of white I'd ever seen, kind of like snow. Only brighter, somehow.

"It's a book," China smiled.

"I know that but… what is that?" Fletcher repeated, meaning the face.

"Oh! That's-"

The book interrupted China. "I am… Bob."

"Bob?" Fletcher asked.

Bob nodded. "Bob." He repeated.

"Is that you're real name?" Fletcher asked.

"…No, it's my chosen name." Bob said.

"Bob… as a chosen name?" I tilted my head, confused, Fletcher took my hand in his randomly.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" China bellowed. "Ronald, stop playing about and explain yourself to Fletcher."

"Aha, I knew you're name wasn't Bob!" Fletcher pointed accusingly at the face, Ronald.

"Can you call me Bob, please? I like the name Bob." Ronald begged.

"I have a pet goldfish called Bob," Tanith smiled. "He likes to lie on his back, floating atop of the water."

"Tanith, Bob is dead." I sighed.

"He is not!" She screeched. "He is sleeping!"

"You are so blonde," China muttered to Tanith.

"I heard that," Tanith growled.

"Now, now, ladies…" Ghastly but in. "This is Fletcher's party, let's all get along." I nodded in agreement and looked back at Ronald.

"I am… a book. But not just any ordinary book, no, not at all! I am a book… with a title. But not just any ordinary book with a title, no, not at all!" Ronald blabbered on.

"Get to the point," China moaned.

"Basicially, I can tell you anything you want to know. Any knowledge you seek, I have. Ask me a question, any type of question, aslong as it can be researched!" The face smiled.

"Um… eh… are their any other Teleporters in the world?" Fletcher asked after a moment.

The face faded in a puff of smoke and the book skipped several pages like a tornado had ripped threw it, it landed on a page full of writing, which had not yet been translated into English.

"At the current moment you are reading, hearing and seeking this knowledge, I must tell you that there is only one teleported in the world." Ronald's voice spoke out, coming from the book.

"Will there ever be any other Teleporters?" Fletcher switched question.

The book slipped over one page, then spoke. "Teleporters will live on, in time. They take the way of magic, running threw blood and veins. For the one Teleporter living in this moment, must breed. His or hers ability cannot be learned, or taught. But it is likely to be passed down in each generation, taking the same form as twins and often skipping a generation or two, making it more likely for the Teleporters grandchildren to inherit the skill, rather than the daughter or son of the Teleporter themselves."

"This book is officially awesome," Fletcher grinned, he shut the book and placed it in my lap. I stared at it for a moment then continued to watch as Fletcher grabbed another present, one from Skulduggery.

I groaned as Fletcher opened it, revealing a large white box, he opened it and it held a book.

"Another book?" I asked.

"Wonder what this one does," Fletcher smiled and opened it, instead of finding a talking or screamo book, he found a note, he read it aloud. "_Ha ha, bet you thought this was some magically-awesome book, didn't you? Silly hair boy, no it isn't! It's actually a book, named: How to be the World's Greatest Boyfriend. I learnt well, I pass this on to you. You're welcome, Valkyrie._"

"That is stupid," I groaned once more.

"Hush you," Skulduggery snapped at me.

"Thanks, I guess…" Fletcher said, placing that book in my lap as well, getting another present.

He got several things, from magic talking books, a laser watch and X-ray sunglasses, which I highly disapproved of. Fletcher, claiming that I was jealous, grinned and tried them on, I scowled. He also received a crystal ball, though he hadn't seen any images yet, Tanith claimed to see a few things. After the present opening, we tuned up the music and had an all-you-can-eat-buffet. I didn't want to eat much, I'd been snacking up way too much over the holiday, so I stuck with two sandwhiches, a packet of crisps and a diet coke. Little it would do after the cake was ready.

I walked over to the cake and began to finish it while Fletcher was distracted, playing with one of his presents which was only to be described as magical chocolates, which made you transform into any creature for ten seconds. Tasty, but weird.

I picked up the candles from the side and began peppering the cake with eighteen candles, putting them into an elegant pattern.

Somebody cleared their throat from behind me, I turned after finishing the cake decorating and nodded at Caelan. "Hi," I greeted.

"Hey," He smiled at me. "You haven't talked much tonight, usually you never shut up."

"That's nice," I commented.

"Just stating facts," Caelan muttered. "Though, I only came here for you."

"I figured."

"Valkyrie, why are you being so difficult to please?" Caelan said with a hint of anger in his voice.

I glared, annoyed. "You should know that I'm not interested."

"You hate Fletcher, yet now you apparently love him. Is it his power? To take you places in an instant? I could take you places, my company would be much more fun than his."

"I have _never_ hated Fletcher. Ever!" I hissed, attempting to keep my voice low. We we're a room away from the rest of the crowd, but I had to remain calm any way.

"Yes, you did. He was annoying, still is to me, you've had to cope." Caelan explained with a nod.

"He was a selfish brat when I first met him," I admitted. "But you grow to him, he's actually really sweet and caring."

"_I_ had never gave you an ill-mannered time." Caelan flashed me a smile.

"You're beginning to now." I hissed again.

The smile wavered. "All in good time, my dear."

"If you're going be like this, don't talk to me." I told him.

"I can't resist it," Caelan chuckled. "I can't resist anything about you, the emotions and thoughts I have about you drive me wild."

"That is truly disgusting," I gagged. "Caelan, I like you, okay? I like you, as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Just accept that. But don't you dare come here, saying that you have never gave me an ill-mannered time, that I hate Fletcher, and are free to be played about as Vampire bait. Because each of them are lies."

"I like you're spark, Valkyrie." Caelan grinned. "I like the fact that you take after Skulduggery, that you have the will of Ghastly, the courage of Tanith, but mostly the annoyance of Renn."

"Each of them have a little place in me," I allowed.

"Where do I fit in?" Caelan asked me in a growl. "If I had a heart, that's where you're place would be. But no, not vice versa. Renn has got his hooks in you, so deep. You're heart is his place, Tanith remains in you're bones, Ghastly in you're core and Skulduggery… he conquers you're every thought. I have no place in you."

"…You don't." I repeated with another glare.

"One day, someone won't be there to catch you." Caelan said. "I'm done of pretending to be a human for you. I love you, always will always have. But if I don't get that in return…"

"Go," I ordered.

"No," Caelan stated.

"Leave me alone!" I groaned.

"What's going on?" Fletcher asked, appearing besides me, he heard my sudden outburst, luckily, no one else had.

"Just taking care of you're girlfriend." Caelan smiled, winking at me. Fletcher snarled.

I growled. "Get out, Caelan."

"Leave Valkyrie alone," Fletcher commanded.

"Or you'll do what?" Caelan challenged.

"You touch one hair on either my sidekicks or her boyfriends head, I'll do something." Skulduggery said from behind Caelan.

Caelan twisted as a fist lashed out for his head, his face took the blow and he stumbled backwards, Skulduggery grabbed Caelan's wrists and dragged him along.

(I am so sorry Caelan Fans, but, I honestly do not like Caelan that much. So, so, so very sorry! I kind of picture Caelan as… well, the Jacob of Twilight, he get's in the way of everything between Fletcherie!)

Skulduggery continued to pull the staggering Caelan out of the room, throwing him out of the building.

"I actually had hopes for you," Skulduggery mumbled. "I actually thought for one moment, _maybe this Vampire is alright._ But no. Falling in love with my sidekick is an automatic no."

"You change answers when Renn is involved." Caelan spat.

"I admit, I dislike Fletcher very much, but Valkyrie… she loves him, somehow. How, I'll never know. But she mastered that, I am proud that she's found someone, someone who can keep her safe. Who she can live with, possibly grow a family with…" Skulduggery hinted.

"You make me sick," Caelan growled.

"Ah, I am quite masterful at that." Skulduggery bowed his hat slightly, he turned to step back into the building.

"You better watch you're back," Caelan warned him.

Skulduggery chuckled then sighed happily. "Goodnight, Caelan."


	16. Best Birthday Ever

I sighed and leaned into Fletcher's shoulder, I felt stressed. But I put on a brave face. Fletcher's arm round my shoulders, holding my body close to his as he chatted away to Finbar, discussing what tattoo's he should get.

"Val, what do you think?" Fletcher asked me, interrupting my busy thoughts, which we're about Caelan's sudden change back then.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking deep into his butterfly eyes.

"A tattoo, on my chest?" Fletcher hinted.

"Um…"

"Saying, _Valkyrie_, right here," He pointed, where his heart was.

I smiled. "You don't have to, Fletch."

"I know, but I want to." Fletcher said.

"I could do that," Finbar nodded. "And how about Renn on you're back?"

"Yeah!" Fletcher grinned, running his spare hand through his blonde, spiky hair.

Skulduggery strolled in, his skull hung low as he tightened his tie. I felt Fletcher's arm slide down my back and wound round my waist as he pulled me towards Skulduggery.

"Caelan?" Fletcher asked simply. One word, one name, that was all it took for a problem these days.

"Taken care of," Skulduggery nodded, then tilted his skull at me. "Valkyrie, I want to organise an agreement with you."

"Such as?" I asked.

"I know that Caelan is you're friend and all, but he's a Vampire. Friend or not, if he ever speaks to you like that again, I will rip his fangs right out of his gums. So, I'll make you a promise. Tell me if he ever speaks, or treats you like the girls that have been his prey in the past, and don't fall for it. In return, I will only hurt him. Not kill him, deal?" Skulduggery asked.

I nodded in agreement. "Whatever, sure."

"Wonderful," Skulduggery groaned, then looked at Fletcher. "Make sure you read that book, Valkyrie seems a handful, even for a Vampire to impress."

"My hair does that job," Fletcher snickered. "But okay."

"Good man," Skulduggery complimented then strolled off to sit on the couch.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I skipped out to get it, Fletcher at my heels.

"Yay, more fans!" Fletcher cheered.

I grinned slightly then opened the door, the cold gush of wind hit me and I stumbled back as the tall, black figure stepped into view, climbing into the doorway. Fletcher's arms tightened round my waist until the figure stepped into the light.

"Son," The man cleared his throat, the man had a tight English accent, very similar to Fletcher's.

"Dad?" Fletcher gasped. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Pleasant," The man said, reaching into his coat and pulling out an envelope and a wrapped, rectangle box.

"You're _real_ present," Skulduggery said from behind us. I turned and smiled at Skulduggery, who gave me a small thumbs up in return.

"Pleasant told me where you we're for you're birthday," Fletcher's father explained. "And I wanted to visit you, without you're step mother. And eighteen is such an important numb-… who's this little lady?"

_Little Lady?_ I thought, I couldn't help rolling my eyes at that, but I made it unnoticeable.

"Dad, um, this is Valkyrie, my _girlfriend._" He emphasised the word _girlfriend_, making it seem like a very strong hint.

"She's beautiful," The man said, I felt myself blush. "Reminds me of you're mother."

"Thanks for the present," Fletcher smiled.

"Sure, son." The man grinned. He offered a hand down to me. "Just call me Renn, I don't do first name basis' with anyone, my apologies."

I shook his hand, nodding. "No problem, call me Val."

"I'll stick with Valkyrie, my dear." Renn said, he seemed like the upright and posh type, when Fletcher was the entire opposite. Sure, Fletcher was loaded with money, but he sure wasn't posh. A gentleman, maybe, but not like his father. Definitely not the, _Oh, yes, indeed!_ type.

"Fletcher," Tanith called, she strolled in happily, almost bouncing as her curls bobbed up and down as she walked. "It's time for cake!"

"Cake?" I grinned, if Fletcher hadn't of had his arm wrapped around me, and his posh dad standing in front of us, I'd probably have the urge to massacre the cake.

I took Fletcher's hand in mine and pulled him along, after blindfolding him once more, of course. He hadn't got the full view of the cake, yet.

"This is so childish," Renn mumbled, Fletcher squeezed my hand in his as I pulled him along, seating him on the couch, there was no more room left on the couch so I seated myself on his lap. Fletcher tilted his blindfold up so he could wink at me, I blushed then hastily pulled his blindfold back down.

Ghastly slowly brought in the cake, and everyone began to sing happy birthday, Fletcher, who looked around blindly, held me in his arms, rocking me slightly.

When Ghastly had placed the cake on the table and everyone had finished, I removed the blindfold from Fletcher.

"Make a wish," I whispered.

"It already came true," Fletcher beamed then blue out the candles. Everyone applauded and lined up for the cake, it was massive and the base was Victorian sponge, which was covered with icing and finished with a sprinkling of flour.

Fletcher got the first piece, he grabbed a second one for me and I dug in almost immediately. Tanith had already moved on to seconds, Skulduggery still had a piece, but began flicking it at Finbar, who had awoken just after the cake had been placed on the table, and was munching on a piece of his own.

I took Fletcher's wrist in my hand and tilted his arm, reading the time. I dropped his arm after a moment and wondered where the time had gone.

"What's wrong?" Fletcher asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Just wondering how fast time chooses to go."

"Fast enough," Fletcher grumbled. "I never get enough time with you."

I snorted. "We've had all holiday together."

"True, but we're leaving tomorrow." Fletcher frowned. "It'll be nice to go back to Dublin but…"

I nodded. "We'll go back into routine."

"No!" Fletcher hissed playfully into my ear. "I'm going to change you're scheduals, you'll still be the best Detective in the world, but you'll have more breaks. Unless it's serious."

"It's always serious, either it's the end of the world, or it's The End of the World." I sighed.

Fletcher paused. "There are _two_ endings?" He asked.

I giggled and playfully ruffled his hair, by now, it was somehow six thirty, time had gone by much too fast for either mine or Fletcher's liking, but there wasn't much to do about that.

Music began and often, Tanith and Ghastly would get up to dance, Kenspeckle was busy reading a very interesting book in the far corner to notice the party. I saw China leaning against the doorframe in the entrance, chatting away to Anton Shudder.

Fletcher pushed me off his lap, onto the couch besides him, then he pulled me to his feet. "Wanna dance?"

"You kind of pulled me up already, so," I shrugged with a smile then nodded.

Fletcher grinned and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms round my waist, I placed my hands on his shoulders as he slowly rocked us side to side to the song, I ended up forgetting about my moves and got lost into his eyes, and this is where it got all lovey-dovey, sorry. (I know, I am writing a Skulduggery fanfic but come on! Give a girl a break, I love Romance, this is a Romance story! :'( )

Anyways, continuing on. I stared into his deep blue eyes, my eyes took a tour round his face, he was blessed with healthy skin, which he took care of as much as his hair, his grin, accompanied with bright white teeth and a smug expression, his eyes sparkled whenever he grinned, smirked or laughed. That's how I knew whenever something was wrong, his eyes and smile.

When sad, he would smile weakly, and his eyes would not sparkle, and I had grown to love that smile and sparkle as much as I loved his crazy hair, which I thought of once stupid, but began to think as awesome.

Fletcher leaned in and rested his forehead on mine, his eyes closing, leaving my gaze to wonder onto his lips innocently. I bit down on my lip and resisted attacking him, I grinned instead and moved my head away, causing his eyes to open before I could plant a kiss on his cheek.

He turned his head and placed his lips on mine, after a few short seconds of lip locking, somebody cleared their throat.

Fletcher immediately pulled his lips from mine, leaving my lips with an odd tingle. I turned and saw Renn staring at us, I noticed that his eye's we're a shade of amber, nothing like Fletcher's. Renn was smiling, a smile that did not inherit from son to son. This man could have been compared a complete stranger to Fletcher, they did not look alike at all, I began to wonder if Fletcher inherited most of his loveliness from his mother, the only thing him and Renn had in common we're the accents, and even Tanith drew in on that.

Renn smiled at us before approaching. "I just have to say that I must leave now,"

"Okay, it was nice to see you Dad." Fletcher smiled, shaking hands with his father.

"Email me on what you think of the present," Renn grinned. "Oh, and next time you visit, bring Valkyrie. She's wonderful."

Fletcher laughed then nodded. "Sure."

"Lovely to meet you, Valkyrie." Renn shook hands with me once more. "You take good care of him, now."

"Will do," I promised.

And with that, Renn left without another word, his steps quick and exaggerated. I shrugged it off then looked back at Fletcher, he shrugged without a second thought then quickly leaned in and placed his lips to mine, I kissed him back passionately and my thoughts spun.

Fletcher pulled back shortly though and stood up on the table, waving a hand to get the others' attention, the chatter of the room halted when Ghastly let out a sharp whistle, all eyes we're on Fletcher.

Who had the smuggest grin on his face in the world. "I just wanted to say," He began. "That I'd like to thank you all, for coming, for the amazing gifts, the party, it's been great. It's been a good break for all of us, and I think we all deserved it. Especially me."

The room slowly broke into a small applause, and Skulduggery made his way over to China.

(Yes, there is some Chiduggery!… Crappy name, I had only just come up with that whilst writing this! 00:55am, 27th November, 2k10, IF you must know! I stay up all night writing this for you!)

"May I have this dance?" Skulduggery asked, tipping his hat slightly.

China grinned. "You may, you cheeky bag of bones." Skulduggery took China into his bony arms and they gracefully twirled round the room, Fletcher grabbed me round the waist and began spinning me round to a random song. I felt dizzy but the giggles escaped me as Fletcher continued to spin me round and round. I lost balance and fell back against him, we both collapsed in a huff onto the couch, panting.

"We'll need some practice," Fletcher grinned.

"Yeah," I gasped.

Skulduggery and China quickly finished their dance, and Skulduggery stood up onto the table, clearing his throat to get everybody's attention.

"I should have done that," Fletcher whimpered. "Better than waving my hands around like a panicking chicken."

"You are a panicking chicken, Fletch…" I sighed and shook my head.

"You cheeky little sod," Fletcher rolled his eyes at me and planted a kiss on my cheek before looking up at Skulduggery.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Skulduggery announced. "I would like to say a few words, and I have yet another gift for Fletcher. But first, I'd like to say that, when I first met Fletcher. He was annoying, witty, and above all… a wimp."

"Cheers," Fletcher called out. I snickered.

"But, over the past years, he's grown into almost a gentlemen, he is yet still annoying, witty but has toned down on the wimp. Possibly because he met me. I'm just, wonderful, at creating new heroes. Fletcher is a hero. Saving us so many times… but he'll never match up against the one and only Skulduggery Pleasant."

"If this is the comedy part," Tanith yelled. "I'm not laughing."

The room was filled with snickers, but Skulduggery fixed his tie and continued. "And, I'd just like to say; Welcome to the team, Fletcher."

"Thanks," Fletcher grinned, pulling me closer and placing his lips at my ear. "That means I get spend more time with you on you're cases."

"Joy," I rolled my eyes but smiled widely.

"Now, for some stand up comedy!" Skulduggery cheered. "The one, the only, Vaurien Scapegrace!"

My eyes widened with Fletcher's and our gaze shot to Scapegrace as he skipped up, holding a microphone that squealed, I covered my ears immediately, as did everyone else except for Skulduggery. He had no ears.

Scapegrace tapped the microphone and skipped up onto the table. "One, two, three," Scapegrace said, and repeated. "One, two, three."

"What, can't you get past three?" Ghastly asked, the room was filled with laughter.

Scapegrace mumbled something unintelligible but ignored him, he smiled at the crowd. "Hey, hey, hey folks! You probably heard of me, Vaurien Scapegrace, killer supreme!"

"Can we get onto the torture now?" I called out.

"Ah, Cain. And no, no torture for tonight, I am the standup comedy!" Scapegrace nodded

I smiled. "You do amuse me,"

"Anyways, welcome to tonight's show. Who's the birthday boy? Hmm? Where is he?" Scapegrace scanned the crowd.

"He's here!" Tanith grabbed Fletcher's arm and held it up.

"Ah!" Fletcher squeaked. "I am not here!"

"Aw, shame." Scapegrace mumbled. "Anyways, back to the comedy! I got a few jokes for you; I was walking down the street last week, minding my own business when suddenly a man starts throwing cheese at me, I thought _that's very mature_!" Skulduggery tapped on some drums in the corner, making that comedy noise thingy.

Nobody laughed.

"Wow, tough crowd," Scapegrace said. "I've written a song about a tortilla, well, it's more of a wrap!"

Skulduggery made the drum noise again, no laughs.

"When I was a kid, I used to crawl down the stairs pretending to be Spiderman, now, as an adult, I crawl up the stairs pretending to be sober!" Scapegrace laughed at his own joke as the drums went off, I managed to smile at that one.

"If Chicken legs are really chicken legs… and Chicken breasts are really chicken breasts, then I am never eating chicken balls, again!" Scapegrace tried, a few chuckles filled the room. "I went to take a drugs test a few days ago, the test came back negative which means my drug dealers got some explainin' to do!"

A few laughs, a drum noise, some claps, I grinned wider.

"I got pick pocketed by a Dwarf today," Scapegrace said sadly. "How could someone stoop so low?"

"Keep going, you're doin' good," Ghastly ordered.

"Then you'll let me free?" Scapegrace whispered as he leaned away from the microphone, Ghastly nodded. "Okay, folks! A lady fell down the stairs and the man rushed to the television, lady walks in and says, _'Didn't you hear me fall?'_ Man shakes his head and replies, _'No, I thought it was the start of Eastenders!'_"

I actually laughed at that one, I felt Fletcher chuckle besides me, too.

Scapegrace smiled, he fixed his own tie and I could see that sweat matted his forehead. "I've been having a waterfight with the kids next door, their Super Soakers are no match compared to my freshly boiled kettle!" He continued going. "I bet before I came, you guys we're as bored as a blind man in a strip club!"

I heard everyone laugh louder then, even myself.

"Most girls are made from sugar and spice, but China Sorrows is made from vodka and ice, give it up for China Sorrows, ladies and gentlemen!" Scapegrace cheered and clapped. "Goodnight, folks!"

Scapegrace jumped off the table and made his way out, only to be dragged back in by Ghastly.

"Where are you going?" Ghastly asked with a grin.

"Home, home! There's no place like home, home sweet home!" Scapegrace whimpered.

"Ah, we haven't done the finale yet…" Ghastly hinted.

"F-finale?" Scapegrace squeaked.

Some time later…

"I get first shots," Fletcher announced, grabbing the bat from Tanith.

"But I wanna do it!" Tanith whined.

Ghastly sighed. "Tanith, you can have third shots."

"Third? Why not second?" Tanith glared.

"Valkyrie is dying for second shots…" Ghastly pointed towards me, I stood staring up at Scapegrace, fists clenched and a glare in my eye.

"Maybe she should have firsts," Fletcher offered, holding the bat out towards me.

"Really?" I asked, smiling. Fletcher nodded and handed me the bat. I made my war forward and started whacking Scapegrace, the bat collided with his skin, creating a metallic-like thud each time it hit.

"Ow!" Scapegrace yelped. "Ow, ow, ow! Shouldn't, ow, she be, ow! Blindfolded? AH!"

I whacked him right across the face with the bat, a sloppy grin on my face.

"Um… I'm afraid I'm too scared to interrupt her now," Tanith said.

"Ditto," Fletcher agreed, watching with a smile of his own.

After ten more minutes of whacking Scapegrace, I began to get tired, panting and almost sweating, I dropped the bat in exhaustion and collapsed onto the floor. Fletcher sat with me and we watched as Tanith dibbed on seconds and began hitting Scapegrace as hard as I did.

"Best birthday ever," Fletcher vowed and placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled as he leaned in and softly placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back slowly, placing my arms round his shoulders.

Suddenly, someone snapped a picture and I broke away, looking for the person. China grinned and held up her camera. "Photo album," She laughed.

"You are so… annoying!" I gasped and Fletcher quickly kissed my forehead.

China shrugged and wandered off, I felt my cheeks hot as the blush spread. "Why are you so smug?"

"Because now I have evidence that I'm dating the prettiest girl in the world," Fletcher smiled. "My friends want to meet you."

"You told them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… maybe?" Fletcher smirked, leaning in to kiss my lips once more, I sighed and allowed it, then pulled back.

"Human or magic friends?" I asked.

"One of them knows about the magic, he's an Adept. The others, they don't know a thing." Fletcher explained, smiling a tight smile.

I rolled my eyes. "How many?"

"Four," He answered.

"Four?" I groaned. "When?"

"After the holiday, of course." Fletcher nodded. I sighed and just nodded in return.

As the time got late, I noticed it was already nine o'clock, everyone had left with a quick goodbye, a hug, handshake or wave and the room slowly cleared off, by the time everyone was gone, I was exhausted. I yanked off the heels and sat on the couch, Fletcher lay down and rested his head on my lap, quickly, he dozed off and I stroked his untameable hair.

"Well, we've got some cleaning up to do," Skulduggery protested in a whisper, not to awake Fletcher.

"We?" I asked.

"By we, I mean you and Tanith, you're the women," Skulduggery nodded his skull.

I glared. "Shut up, you clean up for once, lazy bones."

"Bleh," Skulduggery seemed to shudder as his bones rattled, I snickered then decided to help, I got Fletcher's head off me slowly, careful not to wake him as I placed a pillow under his head instead.

I began to pick up the empty plates and bowls, Tanith collected the cups and Skulduggery picked up scraps of wrapping paper and we placed everything into a large bin bag. We'd have to properly clean up in the morning. I decided to put myself to use and walked over to the kitchen, Skulduggery left to meditate upstairs and Tanith had gone with Ghastly for a short walk.

I didn't want to sit by myself upstairs, still thinking of a prowling creature waiting for me or attacking Fletcher, so I began to clean the dishes silently. I continued to scrub every dish until shining and squeaky clean, even the ones that had been washed previously during our stay.

I then made myself a cup of hot tea and seated myself in the far corner from Fletcher, grabbing his talking book from the table and opening it, quickly, the face formed and greeted me with a wide smile.

"Hell-" It began loudly, I quickly hushed it and placed my finger at my lips, my eyes darted to Fletcher as he stirred in his sleep.

"Ssh," I hushed once more.

"Hello, Valkyrie," The book whispered.

I smiled at him. "Hey, Ronald. How do you know my name?"

Ronald chuckled lowly. "I know everything, my dear Valkyrie. So, how may I be of service?"

"I'm bored, but I have to be silent. I don't want to leave Fletcher alone down here, or go on my own upstairs. Any ideas?"

"Hmm, try to balance on you're head?" The book asked.

I shook my head. "Tried that, I got so frustrated at failing that I ended up hurting myself."

"Ah, how about researching? It's fun!" The book said in a hushed, happy voice.

"I hate homework…" I muttered.

"I know of you but I don't know of all you're _interests, _Cain." Ronald sighed sadly. "Hey, I've got an idea!"

"Ssh!" I hushed him. "What?" I whispered.

"You could…" The book began but trailed off, hesitating. "Did you hear something?"

"No, I didn't hear anything, now what we're you going to say?" I asked.

"I swear I heard-" Ronald whispered but suddenly I dropped him as someone got hold of my arms, pinning them behind my back and sending a hand to my mouth, muffling my screams. I was yanked back and tears filled my eyes as I desperately tried to make any noise, I kicked my legs but someone grabbed them, holding me still with such force, I felt the tears roll down my face as I watched Fletcher, peacefully sleeping… I continued to try and wake him up, but as I opened my mouth to try another muffled scream, I felt something connect with my head, hard. A loud thud clashed in my ears and my head stung, I fell limp.

The next thing I saw was a blackness cloud over me, then nothing.


	17. I love You

Fletcher's POV (Point of View)

I stirred in my sleep as I heard a voice calling my name, and something moving my arm.

"_Fletcher! Wake up! Fletcher!"_ The voice called. I groaned and opened my eyes to find a worried Ghastly looking at me, I yawned.

"What?" I moaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Where's Valkyrie?" Ghastly asked.

I blinked then looked at the couch, I remembered falling asleep on her, but now she was gone. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the dishes clean, the room was clean, too. All that remained of the room was the leftover cake on the table in front of me. My eyes trailed the room and I noticed a window open.

"She isn't upstairs?" I asked, Ghastly shook his head then followed my gaze.

He quickly walked over and looked out, his head turning back and forth. Suddenly, Tanith rushed in wearing her usual leather fighting outfit and her sword tucked into her coat, dangling a little because she hadn't tied her coat yet.

"I've looked everywhere, in her room, in everyone elses room, all the bathrooms, the garden…" Tanith mumbled out. "She isn't in any of them places, and she would not leave the house alone."

"She was ambushed," Ghastly declared. "Kidnapped."

"How so?" I asked, not wanting to believe it. "Maybe she's gone for a walk, or maybe she's-"

Ghastly cut me off. "Somebody smashed a lamp over her head, the glass is all outside, there's blood on the shards. And the window was silently broken, somehow."

I rushed up off the couch and bolted upstairs, I knew Tanith was behind me, but I didn't teleport, I was panicking.

"Fletch!" Tanith called, I rushed into my room and grabbed a pair of my trainers, a leather coat and out of my bag I pulled out a gun, and a small penknife. I saw Tanith's eyes widen.

"I'm going to kill them," I growled. I'd never been this protective of someone before, or even this brave. I didn't even know this side of me.

"Fletcher, please, calm down. We'll find her…" Tanith assured me. "Either that or she'll annoy them to death."

"You don't understand! It's a holiday, she hasn't got that protective clothing on, she hasn't got a weapon or even a cellphone on her, anything could have happened to her!" I yelled. Skulduggery strolled in after a moment and saw me shoving the gun into my coat, I placed the penknife in my jeans right pocket.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you, I want to find Valkyrie. You always find her, Tanith and Ghastly will go together somewhere, and I'm coming with you." I said, already arranging a place for myself.

Skulduggery nodded his skull. "Of course, but, I get into fights, but seeing as you have a weapon, try to survive longer." I decided to nod and followed Skulduggery out. Tanith and Ghastly we're taking the motorcycle, Skulduggery had sneaked in his Bentley on the way down here, I had no idea how, but hey, this guys a Detective Skeleton, he has his ways.

We climbed in and buckled up, and Skulduggery sped down the roads, I searched every tree in the forest, looking for my Valkyrie.

_My Valkyrie?_ I sighed and my fists clenched, if anything had happened to her…

"We'll find her, Fletcher." Skulduggery said, his voice calm. "She's a strong girl, I realized that when she was young, on her first case with me."

"How did you guys meet?" I suddenly asked.

"Ah, I was great friends with her Uncle Gordon, and suddenly Gordon died. I knew he was murdered, so I allowed myself to study the case. I went to his funeral, and Valkyrie was there. She took a curiosity in me, at that time she didn't know magic exists, let alone she was a descendant from the Ancients."

"She didn't?" I gasped.

"Nope, she fainted when I first told her. Well, she fainted when seeing the real _me_, but, eh, she fainted." Skulduggery continued. "We met by her getting into trouble, she was staying at her Uncle Gordon's house which is now to be hers when she turns eighteen, and a very grumpy man attacked her, I got there in time to save her, and then she saw the real me, and fainted. When she came around, we got to know each other, I explained myself to her, and she dragged herself along with me."

"You didn't force her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I still wish she hadn't made herself do it either, but after that it became occasional for her to tag along, she then discovered magic, and practiced this upon herself. She continued to become more powerful and we battled Nefarian Serpine together, almost getting herself killed in the process. We then battled the Grotesquery together, then came along you after two years. Then we all had fun beating up a gang of Faceless ones and so on so forth, here we are today."

"Wow," I gasped.

"Now you see why I'm sure she'll be alright," Skulduggery muttered. "She's an amazing girl though, reminds me of her Uncle. Get's into a hell of a lot of fights, causes Cain every corner she turns, that's how she got her name, you know? Well, she told me."

"Hm? Cain? You mean, trouble?" I asked.

Skulduggery nodded as he sped up. "Yes, exactly like trouble. She is trouble, she causes trouble and she gets herself into _trouble._ But that's how she is. I never understood where she got the name Valkyrie from though, I always thought it was some sort of pixie or cheese."

"Cheese?" I questioned sourly.

"French cheese," Skulduggery corrected, trying to make a light hearted joke.

I didn't feel like laughing.

Suddenly, a beeping noise filled the car and Skulduggery answered it.

"Hello?" Skulduggery answered. "Yes, this is he. Who are you?"

I listened in but could only hear a fuzz. Skulduggery gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"You touch one hair on her head-" They interrupted him. "Are you sure?" He hissed, stomped on the break and did a u-turn, I clutched the seat in order to not bank my head against the window again. "If you're lying…" Skulduggery whispered into the phone after a moment. "Well, alright then. I'm on my way. Yes."

"What?" I asked as Skulduggery passed the phone to me.

"Dusk has Valkyrie, apparently Caelan leaded them to her, after seeking revenge after what happened at the party. Anyways, they are willing to make an exception, a compromise." Skulduggery told me.

"What kind?" I asked after hesitation.

"I'm not sure yet, they gave me directions to where they are holding her. We're just going to go, see what they have to say, if we don't like it, we grab her and run." Skulduggery told me. "Ring Tanith and tell her the plans, tell her meet us at the Argent Cave."

"Argent Cave?" I repeated as he nodded his skull. "Why can't we just snatch and grab? I don't like making compromises with the enemy."

"Well, it'd be much easier to have you're girlfriend handed over safely than to risk losing her head." Skulduggery explained. "Much safer for her, Fletcher. This is all about her safety when she's in danger for me, alright? I made a promise to keep her safe, her Uncle told me that. It was his last dying wish to me, and I vow to keep it like that."

"Sure," I said and rang Tanith. I told her the information and hanged up. "She'll be there in five minutes."

"Good, because we won't be there until ten." Skulduggery growled and sped up even more, I wondered how much this Bentley could take, but that quickly vanished when I thought of Valkyrie in danger, I hoped she was safe, and that she was with me very soon.

After this night, if we lived this. I was never going to let her go.

Valkyrie's POV

I hissed as I slowly came back to the world slowly, the pain on the back of my head filling up my mind, I had a massive headache, and my lower body felt numb. I was strapped onto a chair. A big chair.

My hands we're tied down on the armrests, and my hands we're nailed down. Though, I couldn't feel the pain in my hands. My legs, we're strapped to the chair legs, I didn't know if my feet we're pinned down.

I opened my eyes slowly and my vision was blurred, like seeing through a sandy dessert during a storm, I could make out the torn pieces of my dress dangling down my legs. I knew there we're scratches along my arms, but I didn't want to look. I was leaned over, my hair dangling in front of me into my lap, my body held up by my tied and nailed hands. I didn't dare move, but I knew I was alone in the room.

"She's awake," I heard someone whisper, but it sounded as if it we're being spoken through a speaker.

"Ah, Valkyrie Cain…" Dusk's voice chimed. "You're back with us."

I groaned and tried to move, a jolt of electricity squirmed through my body, causing my back to arch painfully and my hands to strain against the nails. I screamed in pain and collapsed, banging my head on the chair, I yelped as that hurt the wound on my head and I felt blood pump down my neck and back, my hands, I felt the pain of the nail through the flesh of my hands now, I felt tears make my vision worse and I whimpered.

"This is brilliant," I heard Dusk clap.

"When do I get her?" Caelan asked.

"Patient, Traitor. You'll get her… when I'm done torturing her." Dusk ordered.

"I honestly hate you," Caelan muttered.

"The feelings mutual, brother." Dusk replied. I felt another jolt of electricity surge through me and I screeched in pain, arching my back again and falling forward, I cried at the pain in my hands, my eye wide with fear and helplessness.

"This is terrible," Caelan moaned.

"She put you through heartbreak," Dusk said slowly. "She put me through pain, my fellow brethren through pain, she deserves this as much as Pleasant does, she had it coming to her, and so does he.

"Still…" Caelan began, I heard a sharp smack and I growl.

"Shut up you worthless piece of-" Dusk was interrupted as I heard a phone beep. "Ah, yes?" He answered. "Pleasant, how very nice of you. Do make you're way in. Oh, I'll send Caelan out to escort you. Do not attack him, you attack, the girl dies. I have cameras up everywhere in this place. Yes, yes, Cain is being treated with a large amount of respect."

I heard a switch and suddenly was attacked once more by the shocks, I yelped and screamed, my scream long and echoing when the shocks died down.

"Me? I'm doing nothing to her, all in good favour," Dusk snickered. "You can have her, when I'm done with her, Pleasant. You, Renn, Low and Bespoke get you're arses here right now."

He guessed that he hung up judging by the low laugh chortling up his throat, I weakly turned my head, my hair covered my eyes but I could see through the very thin gaps up at the wall of glass above, his back was turned, facing me, his hands held behind his back and his head turning from side to side as he laughed.

I took a deep breath and pulled my back up, trying not to move my hands, each time I did, I'd whimper. I managed to get myself sitting up right, and I pushed at the air near my hands, it stung greatly but I clenched my teeth together and tried harder, I felt like screaming as I slowly felt one of the nails move, I pushed harder and the nail flew out, rising a few feet in the air before landing on the ground with a soft clatter. I sighed in relief but hissed at the new pain, I desperately tried to do the same with the other nail in my opposite hand, I managed after a little bit more time.

After the nails were out, I heard a door open loudly, thudding against the wall loudly. I heard a yelp accompanied by a screech, I looked up in time to see Ghastly and Skulduggery take down Dusk, Caelan was no where to be seen.

Good, I didn't want to see his face for a long time, I saw Tanith and Fletcher gazing at me though the glass, their eyes and mouths wide open. I saw Fletcher suddenly glare and storm out of my view, Tanith followed. After a few more moments I heard a gate open, I slowly looked straight forward and saw both Fletcher and Tanith rush to me. Fletcher had tears in his eyes, Tanith look greatly concerned.

"Valkyrie," Fletcher whispered when he got to me, he took my face in his hands and rested his lips on mine, kissing me desperately. I tried to kiss him back but a single movement weakened me.

"Judging by the wounds on the hands, I'd say she was nailed down onto the chair," Tanith explained to him. But Fletcher didn't listen, he held his forehead to mine, his eyes screwed shut and he continued to whisper my name over and over.

Tanith untied my arms and they fell limb, I couldn't feel the pain from them no more. She then untied my feet and Fletcher stood away, he slid his arms under my body and hoisted me up into his arms bridal style.

"Careful with her," Tanith whispered. "Now, let's get her to the Bentley and from there we'll wait, any attacks, I want you to teleport her to Solomon Wreath, are we clear?"

"Yes," Fletcher croaked out. "But where is Wreath?"

"He's looking after Ghastly's shop," I heard Tanith reply.

I closed my eyes, my mouth felt dry, my head hurt and couldn't feel an inch of my body from the neck lower-down.

"It'll be okay, Valkyrie. I won't leave you, stay with us, okay? You'll be fine, I love you, Valkyrie…" Fletcher said, over and over. I wanted to say it would be okay, that I would stay, I'd be fine, and that I would love him, but my voice had left me as the scorch in my throat burned.

"I got electrocuted once," Tanith mumbled. "She'll survive, but in the mean time, she needs rest. Lucky that Kenspeckle provided us with some first aid kits before we left from Dublin. If I find the right mixtures, she'll be fine at morning, just a little stiff and sleepy."

"Good," Fletcher sighed, his hot breath fanned across my face, making me feel safer, happier and comforted. At these times, in agony, lonely and broken inside, all you'd want is a hug, a kiss and even a _I love you_ from you're other heart.

"Skulduggery?" Tanith asked after a moment, I focused on the soft sways of Fletcher's steps, his graceful walk.

"Get her in the Bentley, Dusk escaped _again _when we we're focusing on Caelan, we've still got him though." Skulduggery said.

"What's going to happen to him?" Fletcher asked, pure hatred in his voice. I didn't want to hear hatred in his voice, I wanted to hear his soft, comforting voice, but seeing as it was towards Caelan, I took back my wish and hoped Fletcher had the same words in his mind about that Vampire that I had.

"We'll get Shudder collect him and take him to the Sanctuary, for now, we can't do anything. Fletcher, give Valkyrie to Tanith and go collect Shudder and Wreath, they should be at Ghastly's shop." I heard Skulduggery reply.

"Sure," Fletcher whispered, I felt his warm lips on my forehead. "I'll be right back, Val." He whispered to me and slowly passed my limb body, I felt another pair of arms take me and I relaxed immediately.

"Tanith, here's the Bentley keys, me and Ghastly will wait here until Shudder and Wreath arrive, Fletcher, after they have Caelan, teleport them back and then come straight home, Tanith, you work on healing Valkyrie while you're there, any trouble, contact me." Skulduggery rushed the words out quickly, any other person would be out of breath saying it that quick, but he didn't need breath.

After a few more minutes, I felt the soft leather seats of the Bentley, I felt like sleeping, but it wouldn't come. I sighed and I felt Tanith rub my shoulder, soon though, I guessed we we're at Ghastly's place and I was scurried quickly inside, rushed up some stairs and placed on some silky sheets.

I felt Tanith dap liquids, muds and other things that I continued to guess we're onto my wounds, some stung, some tickled, but I remained silent as I slowly felt my body healing, I could feel all my body now, but I didn't move and I kept my eyes shut. It felt like a while before I heard a knock at the door.

"Fletcher," Tanith greeted. "I've just about fixed everything, all she needs now is rest. You don't mind that I put her in you're room, do you?"

"'Course not," Fletcher replied.

"Good, I'm going to bring all her stuff in here, and pack some while I'm at it. We're leaving straight after breakfast in the morning." Tanith said, I opened my eyes as she left and looked over at Fletcher.

"Valkyrie," He sighed and sat down next to me. "Do I ever stop worrying about you?"

"Do you?" I croaked out.

"Ssh, rest." He told me, his blonde hair had fallen flat, but he didn't seem to care. I saw him stand take his coat off, as he did a gun dropped to the floor, my eyes widened.

He blinked then picked up the gun, walking over to his drawers and shoving the gun in. "I got a little angry, figuring out that they took you…" He explained simply.

I sighed and nodded. "I understand, but please, try to remain calm next time."

"Next time?" Fletcher laughed all of a sudden, the sound made me jump. "There isn't going to be a next time, they are _never, ever_ doing that to you again. No one is, actually. I'm never letting you out of mine or one of the gangs sight."

"Stalker much?" I grinned weakly. "Thanks, Fletcher. It's nice to know you're looking out for me."

"Looking out for you?" He laughed again. "That's what you think this is? I'm not looking _out_ for you, I'm trying to look _after_ you."

"But-" I began to object but he silenced me with his lips.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but we belong to each other, now, right?" Fletcher asked, taking my bandaged hands in his softly, I didn't feel no pain, and I was thankful.

"Right," I whispered.

"And I love you, and if we love and belong to each other, we have the responsibility of looking after one another, and that's what I'm doing. I know I seem overprotective, but when this happens, these days, it drives me _insane._ I hate seeing you in danger, especially when I could have helped you plainly if I had thought of the consequences."

"Fletcher, please…" I begged. "It's not you're fault, do not take the blame for my own actions. I sliced Dusk's face, and Vampires hold grudges for a long time."

"I'm not taking any chances," He told me.

"I love you," I whimpered, reaching up to kiss his lips. He kissed me back immediately, followed by his rebuff.

"Rest," He commanded. I obeyed and leaned back into the pillows, I noticed that I was wearing a pair of warm pyjamas, Tanith must have dressed me again. I sighed and allowed Fletcher to 'tuck me in' as he pulled up the sheets and kissed my forehead.

I saw him pull off his t-shirt but did not go into the bathroom to change, he simply just climbed in next to me in his jeans and socks and switched the light off, cuddling me into his chest.

He hummed a soft tune in my ear, often he whispered _I love you, I smiled in response and whispered in back each time, I yawned once and it felt like hours before sleep decided to take over._

_I cuddled up against Fletcher as I dreamed happy dreams, feeling a warm sense of calm wash over my mind, body and soul._


	18. A New Beginning

I woke up stiff, tired and groggy. I felt sunshine from Fletcher's window hit my face, and I could hear him shuffling about round the room. I carefully peeked through my eyelashes and jumped at the sudden light in my eyes, I turned round onto my other side and saw Fletcher sitting on the edge of the bed, packing.

I frowned then bit down on my lip, we both knew that neither of us wanted to leave, but we had to. I sighed and Fletcher looked over his shoulder at me.

"Morning," He smiled and leaned over, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Hi," I smiled back, but it didn't rise very far. When Fletcher had turned his head back to his suitcase, I continued to frown.

"Tanith said we can't have breakfast, so she's packing some sandwiches in the Bentley for us." Fletcher explained. "She's also packed all of you're clothing, you're toothbrush and clothes are on my desk."

"Thanks, Fletch." I whispered and got up slowly, I frowned as I noticed the ripped dress hanging off my skin, I sighed again then stumbled over to the desk, I grabbed my clothes, toothbrush then entered the bathroom.

I looked at the bandages on my arms, hands and the one round my head, I began to undress and I switched the shower on, while I waited for the hot water, I removed the bandages as painlessly as I could, the wounds stung but I ignored them.

I climbed into the shower and felt relieved as all the dirt, blood and sweat we're washed off of me, my wounds continued to sting even greater at the rush of hot water, I'd have to bandage them again later.

I carefully washed my hair, being extremely careful with my head injury, when I was finally done, I stepped out and grabbed a towel, I wrapped that round my body then grabbed a smaller one and wrapped that round my head.

I dressed quickly, after drying myself, into the random pair of socks, skinny jeans, a white long shirt and black cardigan, I then felt a little better. I brushed my teeth of any traces of yesterdays food, I cleared my mouth with mouthwash, grabbed my toothbrush and the torn dress and walked back into the room.

I found Fletcher sitting at his desk, he was just about to do his hair before he looked at me and saw my arms and hands. He read my mind and stood, grabbing a role of bandages.

"Sit down," He told me. I sat down on the foot of the bed as he brought a chair over and sat in front of me. I held my hands out as he began to dab some liquid onto them, it stung a bit but I kept my mouth shut.

"I feel like Kenspeckle," Fletcher suddenly said, I grinned and a shaky laugh came out. "You always getting hurt, having me to fix you up. It's a good thing I learned first aid, you know."

"And when did you learn that?" I asked.

"Right after we battled the Faceless Ones." He replied. I laughed again and the smile surprisingly stayed on my face. I held still as he softly bandaged my hands, carefully tracing my fingers while he did. He then moved onto my other hand, doing exactly the same.

"As soon as I've finished, we'll get into the Bentley. Ghastly came in when you we're in the shower and took our bags," He said and started bandaging my arms.

Tanith strolled in and eyed the room, I gave her a weak smile, she smiled back. "Hey, Val. You feeling better?"

"Tons," I nodded.

"Let me bandage you're head, then we'll get it done faster." Tanith mumbled, she sat down behind me and ripped some of the bandage from the role, she carefully wrapped it round my head after applying some cream onto the wound.

They both finished up on my arms and by now, it was time to leave. I left the room after shoving my toothbrush into my travel bag and took Fletcher's hand, he finished styling his hair quickly and teleported us the Bentley.

I noticed Tanith taking pictures of the place, and I remembered that really, she'd been taking pictures all week, we just hadn't noticed that much. I shoved my bag into the Bentley as Fletcher helped Skulduggery and Ghastly shove all the bags into the boot. We had to improvise and place some of them at our feet inside the car but I had a good footrest all the way home.

I looked out towards the sea and sighed, I felt arms wound round my waist and hold me close, I rested my head on the back of Fletcher's chest, I placed my arms over his but kept my eyes on the beautiful calm, blue sea and the matching blue sky.

"Time to go," Fletcher whispered in my ear. I sighed and turned in his arms, I grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled his face to mine, thankfully not head butting him as I closed my eyes. I mashed my lips with his eagerly, he kissed me back and wrapped his arms tighter around me, he did that varying pressure thing and I smiled inwardly. I felt one of his hands through my hair, the other trailing my arched spine as I wrapped one of my arms round his neck, the other still clutching his collar.

I heard the Bentley's engine start and Fletcher pushed himself away, he smiled and took my hand. We climbed into the Bentley and I sat near the window, Fletcher scooted closer to me until we we're both practically on the same seat, but I wasn't squashed up against the car.

Tanith was behind us with Ghastly on her motorbike, they started ahead of us and Skulduggery followed, he turned up the radio and I relaxed as the calming music washed over my stress. I smiled and rested my head on Fletcher's shoulder. I gazed into his butterfly eyes and I saw him blush a little.

"What?" He asked, grinning at me.

"Nothing," I sighed happily.

Fletcher ran a hand through his hair, leaving that hand behind his head as he closed his eyes and leaned back. "This proves I'm gorgeous."

I grinned and took advantage of the moment, my hands quickly darted under his coat, and I began tickling his sides. He kicked furiously and howled with laughter, he tried to grab my hands but I dodged each one of his grasps and continued tickling him.

"S-stop!" Fletcher begged, his laughter filling the car. I heard Skulduggery chuckle.

"Fine," I mumbled, snuggling into his side. "Only because now I got revenge."

"Curse you, Valkyrie Cain, curse you!" Fletcher grinned at me, his grin was the one I loved the most, the first one I remember him giving me during the time we first met. How much we'd grown to each other over the years, how friendlier we'd become to each other.

I laughed then went to kiss his cheek, but the turned his head so his lips met mine in a dazzling second, he pulled back quickly and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You goofball," I snickered.

"Only the best." Fletcher winked at me, we both looked out of the window, seeing the mesmerizing ocean leave much too quickly for my liking, but what I didn't know was…

This is just the beginning of the Chronicles of Cain.


	19. Author's Note!

Okay, *Sniffles* We have… f-finally c-come to the e-end of my first Fletcherie Cainenn Fanfic…

*Breaks down in tears*

I-I just wanna thank all the first reviewers I got while writing this, it's been really nice to log on every day and see a review for almost every chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and I know there are a few spelling errors and I will fix them when I have the time.

I know I could of gotten this done so much faster, but I wanted to try and make it good, and I'd just like to thank all you reviews out there, I particularly loved several reviews from these people:

BlondeInsanity, I'm so glad that you've taken you're time to read, review and favourite my story. I'm so glad that you've said that I'm you're favourite so far, it really helps because I'm a beginner at this. I will get better, don't worry and there's more Chronicles of Cain to come.

And there was another from somebody called Kaiz who has commented on quite a few of my chapters, I just wanna thank you for the support and I'll try harder to make it even greater, thanks for reviewing, I honestly love getting reviews every day, it just gives me the boost and makes me think _Okay, I so gotta finish this now!_ Because for the past weekend I have wrote 3 of the chapters for this story out of 17, and that's quite a record for me, seeing as it's taken me 2 months just to do this one story.

I'd like to thank you all for waiting patiently for my next chapters, and I have another reviewer that made me smile during reading it, this was um, from somebody called "just another anonymous", they said that I had successfully turned them into a Romance Lover, and I am so proud of myself for that, thanks for taking you're time to read a story which is basically based round Fletcherie Romance.

Last but not least, I'd like to thank Adrasdos24 for reviewing several times and I'm so glad you liked my stories, I have taken my time to read one of you're stories and I shall review very shortly, so, um for the people who are just reading my stories, please review, please comment on how great you thought it was and maybe take some time to read my next story.

For all the reviewers I mentioned, if it allows, Check out their stories. And a tip: Try to read some Firelle and Mademise Morte, too.

I'd like to thank all you readers for reading this, and an even greater thank for them reviewers. I'd love for you reviewers to tell you're Skulduggery loving friends about this story, send them a link and ask them to review because by now you should know how much this means to me.

Anyways, *blows nose into a tissue and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand* I've, truly loved reading this and I hope that you guys will like my next story coming up shortly, it's kind of late but, yeah, just go with it, for me?

I love you guys, hugs!

Oh, yeah. I WISH I owned Skulduggery Pleasant, but I don't… so… my dreams are shattered.

Okay, I'm off now to start my next story, Eternal Scene, E.S, home dawg is OUTTIE!

…Please, for all you newcomers, look back and REEVIIIEEWWWWWWW! :D x


End file.
